Lemonade Mouth: Drama Never Ends
by Suki17
Summary: When Scott leaves the band, everything falls apart for about a day. They fix it, but the drama never seems to end. Will 'More Than a Band' still stand? Lemonade Mouth may be strong on and off the the big screen, but none of them could be prepared for what might be coming. MoXCharlie StellaXLuke WenXOlivia
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first Lemonade Mouth fic. And I'm really excited. I loved the movie the movie and was so sad when Mo ended up with Scott instead of Charlie at the end. This is about when Scott gets caught cheating on Mo again, Charlie and the band comforts her, and they get revenge on him for quitting the band. And if someone adds Lemonade Mouth to the movie list I'll probably transfer this story to that category, so don't freak out when it's not here anymore. And if anyone knows how to add it to the list please tell me! I know how to get to the request, but have no idea on how to send it. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lemonade Mouth or the scene on Victorious in Begging on Your Knees. [Awesome song!} **

"Hey guys." Stella sighed walking into the new Music Hall for band practice. "Hey Stells." Wen greeted. "What's up?" Olivia asked noticing Stella's face. Stella sighed again. "We're back to just _one_ guitar player again." She answered. "What do you mean?" Charlie asked. "Scott quit." Stella said bitterly. "What? When?" Olivia's mouth dropped. "He just called me and said Mud Slide Crush is 'going Platinum'." Stella sat down, her legs hanging off the side of the stage. "What a stupid excuse." Charlie stated. "All true." Stella added. "I can't believe this." Wen stated. "I really thought he changed. You know, that he was done with Ray and his crew." Olivia commented. "Me too." Stella agreed. "We all did." Said Wen. "Hey speaking of Scott, where's Mo?" Charlie asked. "I don't know. I haven't seen her all day." Stella replied. "Yeah, neither have I." Olivia added. "Well I'll just move band practice to later today." Stella started texting Mo. "Ok, see you guys later." Olivia said grabbing her bag. "Oh, I'll walk you home." Wen offered. Olivia smiled and the two left. Stella chuckled. "They are so crushing hard." She laughed. "Yeah, no kidding." Charlie agreed. "It's cute though. How they're so shy." Stella stated. "I guess." Charlie responded. "Well, see ya later Charlie." Stella said walking out. "Ok, bye!" Charlie called through the door. He sighed. "Now let's go find Mo." Charlie said.

Charlie had been looking for hours. He just couldn't find Mo anywhere. He called, and called, but she wouldn't answer. The last place he was looking before he gave up was the school. "Why would she even be here? It's a Saturday." He muttered to himself. Suddenly, he heard a soft sobbing coming from a bench behind the building. He jogged over to see Mo, tears streaming down her face. Charlie hurried over and touched her shoulder. Mo jumped at his touch. "Charlie," Mo sniffled and quickly wiped away her tears, "What's up?" "I think I should be asking you that." Charlie joked. Mo laughed slightly. "What's wrong Mo?' Charlie asked. Mo sniffled again. "Um, Scott kinda broke up with me." She answered. "Oh." Charlie looked down "Well, if it makes you feel any better, me and Victoria just broke up too." Charlie said trying to make her feel better. **{Victoria is the blonde girl at the end of the movie who liked Charlie}** "But that's different. _You _probably broke up with _her_." Mo stated. Charlie shook his head. "Actually, she broke up with me." He admitted. "Well that's still better because Scott didn't even bother to break up with me before he went after another girl." Mo's eyes began to water again. Charlie put his you later." Mo faked a smile. "Ok, but you sure you'll be ok?" Charlie checked. Mo nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine." Mo replied. "Ok, see you at three?" Charlie asked. "See you at three." Mo responded. Charlie smiled then left glancing back every few steps.

**Later at Band Practice:**

"Hey guys," Charlie greeted walking in, "Where's Mo?" He asked. Stella shrugged. "We thought she was with you." She replied. "She's not bailing on us too is she?" Wen groaned. "No, Mo would never do that." Olivia reassured. "Then why has she missed two practices already?" Stella joined in. "Stella." Olivia said shocked. "She probably joined Mud Slide Crush with Scott." Wen stated. "Guys, this is Mo we're talking about. She can't_ stand_ Ray." Olivia defended. "Then where is she? Face it Liv, she's not coming." Wen commented. "No, she said she'd be here." Charlie stated. "Wait a minute, you talked to her?" Olivia hopped out of her seat. "Yeah, Mo was at school." Charlie responded. "School? Why was she there?" Stella made a face. Charlie shrugged. "I found her crying." He said. "What? Why was she crying?" Olivia asked worried. "She said Scott cheated on her." Charlie answered. "That's why he quit the band!" Stella thought out loud. Wen snorted. "And _you_ guys thought she was going to quit the band too." He joked. "Yeah, _we_ were the ones." Stella patted his back. "Ok, but can we please stop talking about the band right now? Mo must be heartbroken." Olivia gushed. "Where is she now?" Stella asked. "At the school still I guess." Charlie responded. "Alright," Stella stood up, "Let's go." She said."Where?" Wen asked. "To cheer Mo up, where else?" Stella replied. Olivia smiled. "Ok, here's the plan…" She began as the band huddled together.

**At the School:**

Mo had been at the school on her little bench in the court-yard all day. Her eyes were still a little bit damp. Just then, she heard a soft sound from behind her. She turned to see Charlie. He was strumming on a guitar.

" _I can't pretend to know how you feel, but know that I'm here,_

_Know that I'm real. _

_Say what you want or don't talk at all, not gonna let you fall."_

He sang. Mo smiled. "I didn't know you played guitar." She stated. All the sudden, Charlie strummed again and one of the strings broke. "Um, that's because I don't." Charlie joked. Mo started laughing. Charlie put the guitar to the side and stood up. He held his hand out to her. Mo excepted it, and sang along:

"_Reach for my hand, cause it's held out for you,_

_My shoulders are small but you can cry on them too,_

_Everything changes but one thing is true understand, _

_we'll always be more than a band._

Suddenly, all of the other band-mates of Lemonade Mouth came out from the bushes with their instruments. They all smiled and played the song.

_You use to brave the world all on your own,_

_Now we won't let you go we're comin' along._

_Be who you wanna be, always stand tall, not gonna let you fall_

_Reach for my hand cause it's held out for you, _

_my shoulders are strong, but you can cry on them too_

_everything changes, but one thing is true understand, _

_we'll always be more than a band."_

Mo smiled and pulled Wen away from is keyboard. She looked back and winked at Charlie tilting her head over to Olivia. Charlie nodded and took Olivia by the arm. They danced with their friends until they spun them around, having them dance together. Olivia blushed and Wen smiled. He twirled Olivia around and Olivia returned the offer. Stella laughed at Mo and Charlie's plan. Mo looked at her and gave her a thumbs up. Stella smiled shaking her head. Charlie and Mo continued dancing and laughing together.

" _I never knew you could take me so far,_

_I always wanted the home that you are the ones I need_

_Reach for my hand cause held out for you_

_My shoulders are strong but you cry on them too_

_Everything changes but one thing is true understand,_

_We'll always be more than a band_

Mo and Olivia sang together:

"_Reach for my hand cause it's held out for you_

_My shoulders are strong but you can cry on them too_

_Everything changes but one thing is true understand,_

_We'll always be more than a band."_

Mo smiled then she laughed. "Thanks guys. I needed that." She thanked sitting up on a small rock ledge. The others followed. "Charlie told us what happened." Olivia hugged her. "We're here for ya Mo." Stella rubbed her arm leaning behind Olivia. Thanks, but I'm really sorry. Scott probably quit because of me." Mo's smile faded. She leaned her head on Charlie's shoulder. "Eh, we were better without him anyway." Stella smirked. Everyone laughed. "That's for sure." Mo stated. "I just wish there was a way to get back at Scott. For all of us." Mo looked at her friends. They all sighed. Then, Stella's face lit up. "We can." She said. "How?" Charlie asked. "Would you be cool with singing at our next concert?" She looked over at Mo. "Yeah, I guess." Mo answered. Stella smiled slyly. "I think I like that face."Wen half-smiled. "Guys, it's time for a new song."

It was amazing. Lemonade Mouth had just written a new song in under 6 hours. It took awhile with all the laughing, smiles, wacky lyrics, and silliness. Mud Slide Crush just finished their set at the City Showcase and walked backstage. "Hey look, it's Loser Mouth!" Ray mocked. "Oh, get a life Ray." Mo snapped. "Oh look Scott, your little girlfriend is talkin' smack." Ray laughed. Mo rolled her eyes. "Oh wait, she's not your girlfriend any more is she?" Ray smirked. Mo's fist clenched. Charlie gently took it in his hand and squeezed it. "He's not worth it Mo." He whispered in her ear. Mo slowly let her hand loosen up. "That's what I thought." Ray brushed past her only to be tripped by Stella's boot. "Watch it." He snapped. "Stella smiled. "Sorry, my foot slipped." She replied. Ray glared stomping off. "You'll be great, I know it." Scott told Mo. "Thanks, but I don't need _your_ luck." Mo answered. "Come on Mo," Scott sighed. Suddenly, the intercom called for Lemonade Mouth to enter the stage. "Sorry, gotta go." Mo and the others left for their performance.

The crowd cheered as the band walked out on stage. "Hey guys, we have a brand new song for you tonight and can I just ask Scott from Mud Slide Crush to come out here and perform with me please?" Mo smiled as the stuck-up boy waved walking toward her on-stage. "I knew you'd come through." Scott whispered in her ear. "Yeah, me too." Mo replied. Scott started saying something into his headset, but no word came out. "Um, my mike's not working. " He said. "Bummer!" Mo put her hands on her hips. The music began. "Hey what song is this? I don't know it." Scott stated. "Oh, just listen, I think you'll hate it." Mo smiled and put her hand on his shoulder. She started to sing:

"_You had it all_

_The day you told me_

_Told me you want me_

_I had it all_

_But let you fool me_

_Fool me completely_

_I was so stupid_

_To give you all my attention_

_Cause the way you played me_

_Exposed your true intention_

_One day I'll have you be begging on your knees for me_

_One day I'll have you crawling like a centipede_

_You mess with me_

_And mess with her _

_So I'll make sure you get what you deserve"_

Scott tried to exit through the side, but Charlie and Wen blocked him. "Whoa, hey buddy!" Wen shouted. "You're not going anywhere." Charlie stated. "Yeah, you should stick around." Wen added. Scott groaned and stepped back. Mo came over and pulled him out on stage again. She put her arm around his neck which made him tense up.

"_So watch your back_

_Cause you don't know where or when I could get you_

_I'll set the trap and when I'm done_

_You will know what I have been through_

_Oh, mister player do you feel like the man now?" _Mo made pretend muscles at him.

"_I bet that you're nervous cause this song makes you freak out!" _Mo shook her head, throwing her hair everywhere.

"_One day I'll have you begging on your knees for me_

_One day I'll have you crawling like a centipede_

_You mess with me_

_And mess with her_

_So I'll make sure you get what you deserve_

_One day you'll be begging on your knees for me_

_I know I'm being bitter_

_But I'm gonna drive you under_

_Cause you just don't, don't_

_Don't deserve a happy ever after_

_Cause what you did to me_

_After you told me_

_You never felt that way _

_And it's only just a game"_

Mo jumped around, having fun with her friends. She looked to her right to see Charlie and Wen dancing all over the place. She smiled and ran over to Stella, hooking her arm around her neck. Stella laughed at her action. Mo held the mike up to Stella. Stella looked over at Scott and said: "_You had it all!"_ Then Mo ran to Olivia and sang with her: "_It was only just a game!"_ She quickly ran across the stage and pulled Charlie and Wen out. "_You'll get what you deserve!" They shouted. Mo laughed and continued._

"_One day I'll have you begging on your knees for me_

_One day I'll have you crawling like a centipede_

_You mess with me_

_And mess with her_

_So I'll make sure you get what you deserve_

_One day you'll be begging on your knees for me!"_

Scott finally got the chance to escape. After Mo finished, Charlie and Wen patted him on the back. "Ouch." Charlie stated. "That's gotta hurt man." Wen added. Mo smiled and waved to Scott. He shook his head and stalked off stage. Stella took the mike and cheered: "Now that's what I call getting burned!" She smirked. Wen and Charlie walked over to them and put the arms around the girls for a group hug.

**Backstage:**

Everyone burst out laughing back stage. "Did you see his face!" Stella laughed. "I know! He was so upset!" Mo replied. Ray and his 'crew' came up and stared. "Can we help you?" Wen asked. "Why'd you do it Mo?" Scott asked disappointed. "Because, you asked for it. You should've known not to mess with me and Lemonade Mouth." Mo crossed her arms. "That's getting burned again." Stella smirked. "Real mature." Ray told her. "Oh go lose your voice Ray." Stella snapped back. "Why don't you make me 'Miss Expression'?" Stella stepped a bit closer narrowing her eyes. Ray did the same. "Stella, don't listen to him. He's just a creep." Mo stepped between them. "Stay out of this Mo." Scott stated. Mo turned around slowly. "Excuse me? I didn't ask for your opinion." She commented. "No, but I think you need it." Scott responded. "No, I don't. I can't believe I was upset about you cheated on me with Jewels again. I was always better off with you. We all are." Mo stated taking her friend's hands. Scott was at a loss of words. "Whatever." Is all he said, stomping off with his conceited band.

Lemonade Mouth started cracking up. "That felt pretty good." Mo said breathlessly. "You really know how to take 'em down!" Stella high-fived her. "What you guys say to going to that new place down the street and getting some smoothies?" Wen suggested. Everyone agreed and headed out. "Uh, Charlie," Mo called. He looked back and waited. "Thank you, for everything." Mo thanked. "No problem." Charlie replied. "No, it was really sweet." She stood on her toes and gently kissed his cheek. Charlie blushed and smiled. Mo smiled back and stared walking away. Charlie grabbed her arm and pulled her back. He looked into her eyes and leaned in. "Hey guys, we're all waiting outside- Oh! Sorry!" Olivia jumped. Charlie sighed and Mo laughed slightly. "Ok, we'll be right there." Charlie said through his clenched teeth. Olivia caught his hint. "Ok, I'm gonna… go then." Olivia stuttered leaving quickly. Mo smiled. "She has perfect timing right?" She joked. Charlie laughed with her. "Totally on the dot perfect." He added. Mo laughed again and leaned up, pecking Charlie softly on the lips. Charlie stood dazed for a minute. "Come on, everyone's waiting on us." Mo stated walking away. Charlie snapped out of it and jogged to catch up with her, clasping her hand. They walked out to the courtyard together, catching up with their friends. "There you guys are, what took so long?" Wen asked. "Just talking. That's all." Mo answered. "Sure." Stella said not convinced. "Well, race you guys to the smoothie place!" Wen shouted running away. "Hey, no fair!" Olivia called running after him. Stella, Mo, and Charlie laughed. "I love those guys." Stella stated. "What's not to love?" Charlie asked. "How long do you think it'll take for them to get together?" Stella asked. "I'll give it a week." Mo replied. "I think a few weeks." Charlie stated. Stella snorted. "I bet I can get 'em together _this _week." Stella said. "You're on!" Stella and Charlie shook hands. Mo laughed. "You guys are a riot." She joked. "Yeah, you wanna know a secret Mo?" Charlie put his arm around her. "What that?" Mo asked. "1, 2, 3 GO!" Charlie began racing toward the smoothie place. "Charlie wait!" Mo laughed running after him. Stella snickered. "And I give you guys at least two weeks." She said to herself.

**Ok! That's the first chapter. I think I'm gonna make this story into a series between Wen and Olivia, and of course my favorite, Charlie and Mo. Again, if someone could tell me how to send the request for the category thing, I'll add Lemonade Mouth to the list. I just can't find the send button for it. Well, bye guys! Hoped you enjoyed!**

**Love Suki17.**


	2. Meet Luke

**Hey guys, this is my second chapter. I'm really sorry how I made it hard to read last time, but I'll try and work on it! Well, this is called Meet Luke. Stella meets Luke for the first time while talking about another guitar player. Ok, hope you enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lemonade Mouth or the song 'Dance Forever' by All Star Weekend.**

It was a regular Friday afternoon, and Stella and Olivia were talking in the basement of the school.

"But don't we still need a second guitar player?" Olivia asked.

"Nah, we'll be fine." Stella answered in a couldn't-care-less tone.

"But what if you want to sing, like in 'Here We Go' or 'Breakthrough'? It would be too hard to do that while playing the guitar." Olivia stated.

"You can play the guitar." Stella commented.

"Yeah, like three chords. I'm not as good as you Stella." Olivia reminded. Stella shrugged.

"Then Mo can do the singing parts." She said.

"Can M o even rap though?" Olivia wondered.

"We'll teach her how to do it right." Stella replied. They started walking again.

"I'm telling you Olivia, we don't need another guitar player-" Stella stumbled back. She wasn't looking where she was walking and ran into someone.

"Walk much?" She snapped.

"Sorry, I wasn't watching." Stella looked up to see a tall boy with long, black, shaggy hair that covered just the corner of his left eye. He wore a concert tee, dark jeans, and black Converse shoes. He was smiling at Stella.

Uh, hey I'm Luke." He held out his hand. Stella shook it.

"Hi, I'm Stella." She answered.

"I know. You're from that awesome band Lemonade Mouth." Luke stated.

"Yeah, and I'm sure you know Olivia then, if you know me."Stella introduced her.

"Hi, how are you?" Olivia smiled shaking his hand.

"Great, thanks for asking." Luke responded. "And I'm sorry that jerk Scott bailed on you to go join that one band, uh Mud Slide Rush?" Luke guessed.

"Mud Slide _Crush_, and thanks." Stella corrected.

"Oh, well he clearly wasn't thinking straight." Luke exclaimed. Stella laughed.

"You got that right." She said. Luke laughed with her.

"By the way, if you guys need another guitarist, I'm your kind of guy." Luke commented.

"No way, me and Olivia were _just_ talking about that!" Stella cried.

"Well would you like me to play for you guys some time?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, come by the Music Hall down the road later today after school." Stella scribbled the address on a piece of paper.

"But I thought you didn't want another guitar player-" Stella nudged Olivia before she could finish. She handed him the note.

"Thanks, so I'll see you later right?' Luke smiled.

"For sure." Stella replied.

"Kay, so later Stella, bye Olivia it was nice meeting you two." Luke waved.

"Bye!" Stella called after him. She smiled and looked back Olivia, who had a smirk on her face. She sighed.

"What? We need a second guitarist, and he offered to do the job."

"Yeah, I kinda figured that out when you started blushing." Olivia joked.

"I was not!" Stella yelled. She saw Luke turn around and snicker.

"Ok, now my face is surely red." Stella joked. Olivia started laughing loudly.

"Shhh! He might hear you!" Stella covered her mouth which only made Olivia laugh harder. After Stella was sure Luke had left, she started laughing a bit herself.

**Later at the Music Hall:**

It was about 4:30 and Stella and Olivia had just arrived for Luke's addition.

"Hey guys." Stella said happily.

"Hi, what are you so cheery about?" Mo asked.

"Stella met a boy." Olivia teased in a baby voice.

"Awww, really? What's his name?" Mo inquired.

"Luke, and he plays guitar." Stella answered smiling.

"Oh yeah, Luke Williams. He just started school here like a week ago." Mo commented.

"See Stella, he's new here too. You guys already have things in common." Olivia nudged her playfully. Stella rolled her eyes. Olivia coughed and winked at Mo. She nodded, knowing what Olivia was going to do.

"You know Stella, Luke is really cute." Olivia stated. She looked over at Mo.

"Oh totally, he's super adorable." Mo agreed.

"Cute?" Wen raised his eye brows. "Adorable?" Charlie dropped his drum sticks.

"Guys knock it off!" Stella laughed a bit.

"So uh, how 'cute' is this guy exactly Olivia, Mo?" Wen looked between them.

Suddenly, the tall boy came through the doors with his guitar case in hand.

"That's how cute." Mo stated.

"Aw man, he is cute and adorable." Charlie whined. Wen stared at him like he was crazy. "I mean… to the girls anyway. Not, not _that_ way." Charlie mumbled grossed out.

"Hey," Luke waved, walking onto the stage, "Are you guys ready?"

"Yeah, sure." Stella responded.

"Cool. Uh, do you guys mind if I sing a little while I play?" Luke asked.

"Are you kidding? That would great!" Stella answered.

"Thanks." Luke started strumming on his guitar and sang:

"_Baby get up,_

_Open your eyes now, the world's waking up_

_You realize we'll walk to the beat so suddenly_

_While we make believe that this will never end_

_We won't sleep 'til 3 in the morning _

_The song speaks, and it's singing the real thing_

_It feels like we're living a dream_

_But tonight we're gonna make this one right_

_We'll set the stage and let the records play on a Saturday_

_And we can dance forever_

_We'll burn the light that makes the city sway_

_When we set the stage, we can dance forever_

_We're crazy enough to feel alive now_

_You've got the stuff when we arrive _

_We'll walk to the beat so suddenly_

_And then you'll tell me we could stay together."_

Luke finished strumming and singing. Everyone started to clap and cheer.

"That was amazing! You play and your voice is great! Did you really write that song?" Mo asked. Luke laughed.

"Yeah, I did. It's not finished though. I was hoping one of you could help me with it if I got in the band…" Luke's voice trailed off. Wen snorted.

"Are you serious? You are so in man!" He cheered. Luke smiled.

"You guys rock. I promise I won't bail on you like that idiot Scott did." Luke pledged. Everyone laughed. "What's so funny?" Luke asked.

"Nothing, it's just Scott cheated on me and we got back at him at our last concert." Mo stated.

"Oh, I'm sorry he did that to you Mo." Luke said kindly.

"It's cool. We got to publically humiliate him on camera, so I feel a lot better." Mo smirked.

"Well, now that I'm in the band, I need to ask you guys one thing." Luke commented. The teens all looked at him confused.

"Can I see the video of you making Scott look like a dork on camera?" Luke joked. Everybody laughed.

"Course you can." Stella replied.

Wen leaned over to Olivia. "I think I like Mr. Adorable over here." He whispered.

"Looks like Stella does too."

**Yes! Chapter 2 is done with! Sorry I didn't update sooner, my internet was down so I couldn't post this. But I hoped you liked any way! Bye guys!**

**-Suki17**


	3. The Mural

**Hi guys, sorry I didn't update! My internet was down AGAIN and I was so mad. That seems to happen a lot. {The part where my internet is down, not when I'm mad.} This is the third chapter and the band gets picked to paint the school mural. Since Mo and Luke are the only ones with A's in Art, they work together and create a model. The band loves it, and they get to work on painting Stella notices Charlie's been a little cold toward Luke, and comes up with a plan. {In another chapter she shares it with Luke!} Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

**~Suki17**

Today was Saturday and Stella had called the band to the Music Hall for a meeting.

"What's so important that you had to call us at 7 A.M. Stella?" Wen complained.

"Guys, I have great news. Our principal just asked Lemonade Mouth to paint the school mural!" Stella stated. Everyone cheered.

"That's awesome!" Luke commented.

"I know right!" Stella agreed.

"Yeah, but there's one problem." Mo interrupted.

"What's that?" Charlie asked.

"None of us can paint." Mo reminded.

"Well, I'm sure we can pull something together." Wen reassured.

"Easy for you to say, you have an A in Art." Olivia said. Wen laughed.

"Yeah, like who can pull _that_ off Liv." He responded.

"I have, and still can." Luke raised his hand.

"Yeah, me too." Mo added.

"Perfect. We have or Art Leaders." Stella stated.

"Wait, what do they want on the walls?" Olivia asked. Stella shrugged.

"Whatever we want." She answered.

"Cool, then we can put the Lemonade Mouth Logo on it." Wen commented.

"No, we don't want to seem too conceited." Mo replied.

"We could put a back- round of black and in big white letters it would say:_ Question Authority?_ Like my shirt." Stella offered. Mo shook her head.

"No, that's too far away from meaning to the school." Mo put down.

"Then why don't you and Luke figure it out." Wen stated. Olivia snickered. The others looked at her curiously.

"Guys, why don't we paint something important. Something, that means a lot to us. Like music." Olivia suggested.

"That could work." Mo smiled and looked at Luke. He smiled back. They both had the same idea.

"Well we'll leave you two thinkers alone to think." Stella said grabbing her bag.

"Bye Mo, bye Luke." Olivia waved.

"Bye guys," Mo responded, "So I was thinking…" Mo went on whispering to Luke. Charlie stared at them until he ran into the door.

"Ow!" He groaned. Mo and Luke looked back.

"Are you ok Charlie?" Mo asked. Charlie blushed.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine." He said quickly. Mo smiled and went back to talking.

Stella and Wen laughed from outside the hall.

"That was so corny!" Stella stated.

"I know! Real smooth right?" Wen agreed.

"You guys. We shouldn't be making fun of Charlie. I think it's kinda sweet how he's so shy." Olivia gushed.

"Yeah well one thing's for sure. He's got it bad." Wen commented.

**The Next Day:**

Mo and Luke had called the band even earlier than Stella did the next day. **{Stella: 7:00 A.M.}**

"What now guys?" Wen yawned.

"Guys, we're ready to paint the mural." Mo stated excited.

"Yeah, when Olivia suggested music, we came up with the idea of instruments." Luke added.

"Yeah, that's original." Charlie muttered.

"And we made a model of what we thought it would look like." Mo pulled out a small poster out of her bag. It had every musical item you could think of and with music notes all around it. Everyone gasped.

"Mo, it's beautiful!" Olivia exclaimed.

"Thanks, me and Luke spent almost all night sketching and painting it." Mo replied.

"Ok, let's hit the road." Stella stood up. Wen groaned.

"Where to now Stella?" He complained.

"To the school to start paitin'. Duh." Stella answered. Everyone laughed and left for the school.

**Later at the School:**

The band had been painting for hours. Everyone was pretty bored. Until, Wen had an idea.

"Hey Olivia," He picked up his paint brush.

"Yeah?" Olivia turned around, only to have Wen wipe his paint brush covered with blue paint across her face. Wen bursts laughing.

"Oh yeah!" Olivia flung her red paint at him. Wen quickly ducked, and the red hit Mo. Olivia gasped.

"Mo I'm so sorry!" She ran over to her.

"It's fine, but look out!" Mo screeched pulling Olivia over. Wen came over and spattered paint on the both of them.

"Ok, that's it. It's war." Mo stated taking her own paint bucket.

**Meanwhile:**

Stella, Luke, and Charlie were all o the other side of the mural. **{This mural is really big}**

"Hey Stella, that's a pretty cool guitar over there." Luke stated.

"Thanks, it's red so it stands out." Stella responded.

"Then you fit in with it, because you stand out too." Luke commented.

"What, you mean like this?" Stella did her version of the Moonwalk. Luke laughed.

"Exactly." He answered.

Charlie made a face behind them and continued painting. He looked over where he heard screaming and laughter.

"Guys, check it out." He pointed to the others.

"What are they doing?" Stella asked.

"They're having a paint fight!" Luke exclaimed. "Come on, let's go join them!" He urged.

They all ran into the huge mess. Luke immediately jumped in and started throwing paint everywhere. Soon enough, Stella grabbed a paint brush too. Charlie just stood there and watched. Mo tried to pull him in, but slipped on the paint. Charlie leaned to catch her, but tripped as well. They laid there laughing until Olivia pulled Mo up to use her as a shield from Wen and his full paint bucket.

"Wen, don't do it." Mo begged.

"Sorry guys, it's about to rain green!" Wen began to tip the pale over their heads/

The girls screamed, and then Luke came to the rescue. He dumped his bucket of orange paint over Wen's head. It dripped down his face and he shook his hair out. Mo and Olivia ran over and hugged Luke.

"Our hero!" Mo cried. Charlie rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, only noticed by Stella. She smiled smugly as she developed a plan in her head. She'd tell Luke about it later. Now, they had to get all the paint cleaned up.

**The Next Day:**

It was done. Lemonade Mouth had finished the mural and cleaned up the paint before their principal checked up on them. They all put up a covering so that he couldn't see it right away. **{Sorry, but I can't remember his name or how to spell it!} **

"Well, what are you waiting for? Show me what you've got!" He urged. The band smiled at each-other and ripped down the tarp. The bright fantastic masterpiece was shown. The colors were great, the shapes were amazing, and the size was astonishing!

"You all painted this?" He gave them the stern teacher look no one could resist. They all nodded.

"Hold on, I have someone to say," Stella stepped forward, "Mo and Luke designed it, and it took them almost all night to come up with the idea, draw it, and paint it. So I'm giving them most of the credit." Stella stated. Mo and Luke smiled at her.

"Well, what do you think?" Olivia asked nervously.

"What do I think? There are many things to describe that. I don't like it." The band sighed.

"I love it!" For the first time, Lemonade Mouth saw their principal happy at what they did. **{Besides when he was at the Music Hall}**

Mo turned around and basically choked Charlie, Wen picked Olivia up and spun her around, and Luke, to Stella's surprise, pulled her in for a hug. Their principal smiled and walked away, but he slipped on some leftover paint on the floor the band missed. He stood up and had a puzzled look on his face. After he left, everyone laughed loudly.

"Ok, we _need_ to celebrate. Let's go to Em's." Wen suggested.

"What's Em's?" Luke asked.

"Ever since we got banned from Dante's we found this cool smoothie place to hang out at." Stella explained.

"Awesome, let's go." Luke stated. Everyone headed out.

**Ok, that's chapter 3! Again, sorry for not updating! The next chapter is when the band goes to Em's and plays a question game, so we learn some interesting things about them. Well, see you then! Bye guys!**

**~Suki17**


	4. Questions and Scholarships

**Hey guys, sorry I didn't update. I seriously hate my internet. {It's down again} But I'm back and ready to post this next chapter. Also, if you guys have **_**any **_**ideas for a chapter please tell me! I have some plans for a couple, but they're like the end of the story. It can be for Wen and Olivia, Stella and Luke, or {What will be featured most} Mo and Charlie. Well anyways, hope you like it!**

**At Em's:**

The band was cracking up. They were playing a question game where _everyone_ has to answer. They'd been drinking their smoothies and talking for hours. Everyone actually got to know what a cool person Luke really was too. He was a super nice guy. Well, almost everyone saw it.

"Ok, have any of you guys ever gotten arrested before?" Luke asked. The band looked at each-other and burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" Luke inquired.

"Define '_arrested'_." Mo stated.

"You know, the cops show up and say "I'm taking you down town buddy"."Luke put his hands together, forming a fake gun, and talking in a deep voice. The band laughed again.

"We once got put into a holding cell for… various reasons." Stella replied. The other band mates raised their eye brows and stared at her.

"Ok, ok, it was my fault. These guys were taking the Mel's machine away and I wouldn't move from the front of the truck so they could leave."Stella admitted.

"Then how did you guys get arrested?" Luke wondered.

"Well, the guys picked Stella up to move her themselves and we all kinda attacked them." Wen answered.

"Man, now I feel left out. I never got put in a holding cell." Luke stated.

"Yeah well, that could be arranged." Charlie scoffed. The others, not noticing Charlie's glare toward Luke, just laughed.

"Alright, what qualities do you guys look for in a boyfriend or girlfriend?" Mo asked. Everyone thought for a minute.

"I think she has to be sweet, kind, sense of humor, she _has _to love music, and maybe even be a little shy." Wen commented.

"Yeah, you know you _just_ described Olivia right?" Stella responded. Wen blushed slightly.

"No I didn't." He snapped.

"You wanna bet? Olivia is all of those things and more. If only you added blonde, she could be her clone." Stella added.

"What do you know Stella?" Wen muttered.

"Anyways, I say he should be cool, chill, accepts me for who I am, and can has good taste." Stella leaned back into her seat.

"Taste in what?" Charlie asked.

"Everything. Music, bands, choices in girls and friends…" She went on. There were snickers around the table.

**An hour and a half later:**

"Ok, it's my turn. What college do you guys want to go to?" Luke wondered. Stella looked up a puzzled look on her face.

"Wait, wait, wait, we're talking about college?" She asked. Lemonade Mouth laughed at her comment.

"I think that's easy for all of us. I say Julliard." Olivia stated. Everyone except Mo agreed.

"Mo, what about you?" Charlie asked softly.

"Um, what? I didn't hear the question." She said quietly.

"What college do you want to go to?" Wen repeated.

"Yep, still didn't hear it." Mo replied.

"Mo, come on. Tell us." Luke smiled. They all looked at her.

"Ok, ok! I've wanted to this performing arts school ever since I was six." Mo admitted.

"Hey, I've heard of that place. Hollywood Academy Arts College right?" Luke asked. **{Tried not to sound like Hollywood Arts from Victorious!}**

"Yeah, that's it." Mo answered.

"Cool, I love that college!" Luke exclaimed.

"You've been to college already?" Stella asked.

"No, but I've done a bit of research and visited the campus before." Luke responded.

"Is there a way to get a scholarship?" Olivia inquired.

"Actually, there is. If you're serious about going there, you just have to contact them and they'll place an audition for you." Luke explained.

"So you don't have to write any essay, or have prefect grades your whole life to get a scholarship?" Wen asked,

"Yep. That's all you have to do." Luke answered.

"That's great, so all we have to do is call them and get Mo an audition." Charlie commented.

"No way! I can't get into Academy Arts playing bass!" Mo replied.

"Then you can sing. Sing the new song we wrote, '_Begging on Your Knees'_." Stella stated.

"Yeah, you always get really into that one." Charlie added. Mo sighed.

"When would we even do this?" She asked. Stella snapped her fingers.

"The Prom." She said. "You can perform at Prom!"

"What, no! I can't audition during Prom!" Mo replied.

"Then you can do it at our next concert. In front of millions of screaming fans." Wen suggested smugly. Mo thought for a minute.

"Yeah, Prom's good." She stated quickly. The band laughed. "Guys, this isn't funny. If I do this, you are too." Olivia choked on her drink.

"What?" She asked.

"We're all going to audition for Academy Arts at Prom." Mo repeated.

"All of us?" Charlie wondered shocked.

"Yes. We are a band right?" Mo answered.

"Yeah." Stella said cautiously.

"Well that means we always stick together. What about '_More Than a Band'_?" Mo reminded. The rest of the band sighed.

"She really knows how to convince people." Wen smirked. Mo chuckled.

"You got that right."

**Ok! That's chapter 4! I got a review saying I need to put more detail and less talking, I'm sorry! That's just how I write! And if you have any ideas, please share them! Well I love you all and good night! { It's really late here and my mom thinks I'm in bed so shhhh!} **

**~Suki17**


	5. The Meeting

_**Important Info!**_

**Ok guys, it's official. I **_**need**_** your help. I really need some ideas for upcoming chapters. I've been really stuck lately and I just can't get inspired. So if you have **_**any ideas at all**_** please tell me if you want this story to keep going. Don't get me wrong, I love writing this, but I just need a few ideas to get me going again. And by the way, I was on this trip with my dad the past few days and we had NO internet at all! So it took me awhile to post this. Anyways, this is chapter five and {Like the title} Stella calls a secret meeting with Luke to tell him her plan for Mo and Charlie and that she needs his help. I hope you guys like it! **

Today was Monday, about a week away from Prom. Mo was freaking out, and so was the rest of the band. Mo had promised herself she would write a new song, on her own, before Prom. So she was up in her eye-balls working on it. And every time Mo came up with music, she would call the band and have them all practice with her. But it didn't help when Stella had blown off band practice to meet Luke at Em's.

"Ok, what's so important Stella?" H asked sitting in a booth.

"I don't know if you've noticed, but Charlie seems to have a bit of a crush on Mo." Stella responded.

"Noticed? Please, it's obvious." Luke replied.

"Exactly, so I had an idea to get them together." Stella stated. Luke smiled slyly.

"So what's the plan?" He asked smugly. Stella smiled pleased. This was going pretty well already.

"Well you know how Charlie's been a little cold toward you lately?" Stella reminded.

"A little? Do you mean how he threatened to put me in a holding cell, or how he insulted my artistic talent when you say 'little'?" Luke joked. Stella laughed.

"Yeah, like that. It all kinda started when Olivia and Mo were teasing me and calling you cute. I guess he must've took it the wrong way." She explained.

"Oh, so you girls think I'm 'cute' huh?" Luke smirked. Stella hit his arm playfully.

"Shut up, this is serious. We _need_ to get them together." She urged.

"Why do you care so much?" Luke wondered.

"Because, I hate it when two people who should totally be together aren't. Especially when they're my best friends. It's repulsive Luke." Stella muttered. The boy laughed.

"I agree on that one. But how do we do it Stells?" He asked.

'We're going to make Charlie _really_ jealous." Stella said smugly. Luke raised his eye brows.

"I don't like where this plan is going." He stated.

"All you have to do is hang out with Mo more and get a little closer to her. Show him how much you guys have in common." Stella explained.

"Please, for the band." She gave him puppy-dog eyes. Luke tried to resist, but he had to give in. It was _Stella_. He couldn't say no to her. He sighed after a few minutes.

"This better work Stella."

Stella tilted her head up and threw her hands in the air. "Yes!" She cheered. Some people who were new to Em's started, but the regulars just smiled at her sudden outburst. The actual owner, 25 year-old, Emma Scotts just laughed. She seemed to of grown fond of the unique teens. They were really fun for her to talk to.

"I promise, you won't regret it!" Stella pledged.

"Calm down, it's like I just gave you a jog or anything." Luke smirked.

"Uh, you kinda did. As the 'Matchmaker'." Stella joked. Luke laughed.

"But if Charlie actually puts me in a holding cell, 'Matchmaker's' gonna be in big trouble." He warned.

"Oh please, Charlie's a toothpick. He couldn't hurt a fly." Stella replied.

"You better hope so Yamanda." Luke pointed an accusing finger at her. Stella quickly pushed it away, out of her face.

"Don't doubt me Williams." She commented. Luke smiled.

"So what about Wen and Olivia?" He inquired.

"Oh, I'll think of something. I already made a bet with Charlie that I'll get Wen to ask Olivia to the Prom." Stella responded.

"Sounds good. Wen'll be easier to crack then Charlie, so no problem." Luke commented.

"Yep, so it won't be _too_ hard." Stella agreed gathering her things. "Well, I think we should get to band practice before Mo freaks out."

"You're right. She's gonna be so mad that we were late again." Luke stood up too. And with that, the two left.

**At the Music Hall:**

"Ugh! Where are they!" Mo groaned pacing around the stage.

"Calm down, they'll be here soon." Olivia reassured.

"Why are you so worried anyway?" Wen asked. Mo spun around on her heels.

"Because! I've been working on this song for three days straight and I have to get it done before Prom! And I think I'm almost done." Mo confessed breathlessly. Olivia walked over to Mo and put her arm around her. She smiled. e couldHemklul j

"It's going to be great Mo. And we already know almost all the music. You just have to finish the lyrics and we're good to go." Olivia stated. Mo smiled.

"I guess you're right. I have nothing to worry about Liv." She answered. Suddenly, Stella and Luke walked in laughing loudly. "Until now." Mo muttered.

"Where have you guys been? We've been waiting for hours!" Mo put her hands on her hips.

"We were just talking at Em's." Stella responded. She looked up and smiled at Luke. Olivia nudged Mo. She realized what Olivia was getting at and her face expression softened.

"Um, Stella, can we talk to you for a minute?" Olivia asked motioning toward the door.

"Yeah, sure." Stella walked out with them into the hallway.

"What's up guys?"Stella asked after she closed the door. Mo and Olivia smiled at each-other.

"So you and Luke were talking at Em's huh?" Olivia reminded smugly.

"Yeah, so?" Stella retorted.

"Come on Stella, what did you guys talk about?" Mo asked.

"Did he ask you to Prom yet?" Olivia squealed.

"What? No, what are you guys talking about?" Stella didn't understand.

"Oh please, Stella it's obvious Luke likes you." Olivia stated.

"No he doesn't."Mo was about to reply, but Wen, Charlie, and Luke interrupted her.

"Hey guys sorry to interrupt your conversation, but we really need to practice the set for Prom." Wen reminded.

"Ok, we'll be right there." Mo smiled. The guys left. She looked at Stella.

"This is _not_ over." She narrowed her eyes.

"Ooohh, I'm so scared." Stella joked.

"Don't get smart with me!" Mo warned laughing. Stella and Olivia burst out laughing.

**Alright, that's it. I'm really sorry I was gone and to the reviewer who said I need to put more detail, I'm sorry about before. I'm really trying hard to work on that. If you have an idea just tell me too! I promise there will be more Charlie and Mo and other couples. This one's mostly Stella and Luke. Well, I love you guys and I'll see you all later!**

**~Suki17 ** KSKJKXDJMKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKL


	6. Sprinklers Fix Everything

**Hey guys, this is chapter 6! I noticed my chapters seem to be pretty short, but I'm gonna try hard and work on that. But this one might be a little small. I also got an idea from CloudyTheChao saying that Stella should catch Luke kissing another girl, and I wanted to tell Cloudy that their idea will be a chapter soon. So keep the ideas coming and I'm sorry if I don't get to them. Anyways, this is called **_**Sprinklers Fix Everything.**_** And it's when Mo and Charlie are talking on the football field and Mo takes offence when Charlie says he can't see her as a performer in the future. Mo starts to walk off angry, while Charlie tries to apologize and explain. Just so happens, they're on the football field when the sprinklers come on. Hope you like it!**

It was Tuesday afternoon, a day closer to summer as most people thought. But Mo on the other hand, thought it was a day closer to Prom, her audition, and to the most important high-school night of her life. But this Prom was going to be different. Her whole future depended on this Prom. Julliard was a really beautiful school and it would be great to get a scholarship, but to get a full scholarship to Hollywood Academy Arts? That would make her dreams come true. Anyways, Mo and Charlie were walking from their last class for the day to the football field. The headed for the middle of the grass and sat down. 

"Do you see any shapes in the clouds?" Mo asked.

"Umm, oh yeah, over there is a turtle with pants on!" Charlie exclaimed pointing to their left. Mo laughed.

"Where did you get that idea?" She wondered.

"Well if you look really hard, and squint your eyes you can see it's a turtle." Charlie responded.

"I still can't see it."

"Then you should stand up, hold up one leg, twist your arms, stick your tongue out, and cross your eyes." Charlie stated.

Mo did so and struggled to stay standing. She often hopped on her one leg to regain her balance. Charlie burst out laughing as he watched her try to look up at the clouds while holding the same pose. Finally, Mo had to lose control and she toppled down onto the green grass.

"How was that supposed to help me see your weird cloud shape?" She asked.

"It's not, you just looked super funny!" Charlie laughed. Mo smiled and pushed him over. They both lied there watching the sky.

"Hey, look over there, it's a microphone and a cord." Charlie told her. Suddenly, Mo's thoughts drifted off. "So what do you want to do now?" Charlie asked. Mo didn't respond. "Mo, are you ok?" She snapped out of it.

"Oh yeah. Sorry, I was just thinking." Mo stated.

"About what?"

"Prom, the song, the band, everything." Mo replied.

"Look, Olivia's right. You need to relax, your song will be great." Charlie reassured. Mo sighed.

"But I've never wrote a song for such a big occasion though." She sat up and hugged her knees.

"For what, Prom? It's just a dance and we've all played at one of those."

"No, Olivia, Wen, and Stella did all the singing and rap parts. We just played our music." She answered. Charlie took his hand under her chin and tilted her head up.

"Still, it's just a dance." He smiled.

"To you it's just a dance. This is also my audition." Mo reminded. Charlie sighed.

"Are you sure you want to dedicate your whole carrier to performing?" He asked. Mo giggled.

"Why, you don't think I have a pretty enough face to be famous?" She joked.

"Not at all, I think you have a beautiful face. It's just I can't really see you as a performer." He said. Mo looked at him amazed. After a few seconds, she grabbed her bag, stood up, and started walking away quickly. Charlie stood up and ran after her, not understanding why.

"Mo wait! What did I say?"

"Everything. You said everything. If you can't just accept that's what I like to do, then that's your problem." Mo snapped.

"Mo, I didn't mean it like that!" Charlie called after her. Mo spun around on her heels.

"Look Charlie, I'm sorry I'm not a drumming god like you, as talented as Stella is with her guitar, or has such a great voice like Olivia does. But I can do more than just be the boring bass player in the back that never gets noticed. I love to perform and if you don't think I'm good enough, I'll just call the whole audition off!" She yelled. Mo started walking away again.

"But Mo, that's not what I meant!" Charlie shouted tripping on his own feet. He stretched his arms out to catch himself, but that didn't work so well. Charlie fell face first into the grass. It was a good thing it was soft, or else he would've been hurt.

"Mo, just… _stop_!" Those words were like magic. As soon as Charlie finished his sentence, everything went wet. The sprinklers on the football field started spraying everywhere. Mo screamed at the shock and Charlie ran to catch up with her. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her over. Mo screeched again and the two fell right in front of one of the sprayers. They both got a face full of water and grass. Mo tried to pull away, but Charlie wouldn't let her.

"This is freezing!" Mo shouted over the sound over squirting water.

"I know. It's awesome!" Charlie cheered. He ran through the field, getting soaked in the process. Mo smiled at the boy's actions. Before she knew it, she was running through the ice-cold water too. Mo spun around and around, not feeling the cold anymore. It seemed the longer the water ran, the warmer it got. Charlie came up from behind her and picked her up. He ran her over to the pipe that was broken by the side of the field. It was spitting out tons of water a time. Charlie inched closer to it.

"Charlie, don't you dare!" Mo pleaded. Charlie just shrugged.

"I'm sure you'll be fine." He said dropping her next to it. Mo yelped at all the water pounding down on her. He was right, it was really warm, but she still felt the pressure. Charlie laughed so hard, he basically could fall over. That's when Mo attacked. She pulled him by the arm and into the little waterfall. Charlie just continued laughing, and so did Mo. They eventually got up and ran through field a few more times. Mo took Charlie's hands and danced around with him like the day she did at Stella's house at her pool.

**About 20 Minutes Later:**

The two looked like raisins. Their fingers and toes were all shriveled up. They snuck down into the gym and took a few towels and ran back up to the bleachers on the field. The sprinklers had been off for awhile now, so it was easy not to get anymore soaked then they already were.

"That was crazy." Mo stated, not making eye contact.

"Yeah, crazy fun!" Charlie exclaimed smiling. Mo rolled her eyes a bit.

"Mo, the only reason I said what I did is because you'd be able to do anything you want with your carrier. You have such amazing grades you could go to Yale. You're so awesome at classical music you could get into Julliard no problem. And you're way more athletic than most girls too. I mean, you could be the first woman president in the future, or be the number one movie director in America for all I know." Charlie explained. Mo smiled.

"You forgot the famous inventor part." She smirked. Charlie chuckled.

"That too. But I have one question for you, what would you invent in the next ten years?" He wondered. Mo thought for a minute. Then she snapped her fingers.

"Mood Glasses. I'll invent glasses that tell your mood." She stated.

"Oh really, how?" Charlie raised his eye brows.

"I don't know, there's some special chemical that you put in mood rings and necklaces. Just put it into glasses." Mo shrugged.

"See, that's what I'm talking about! You could do anything you wanted in the future. Just make sure performing is what you want to do with it." Charlie repeated. Mo snickered.

"You know, you really sound like my dad right now." She said, as Charlie laughed.

"By the way, have you told him about your audition yet?" He asked.

"Well I've told my mom about how I want to go to Academy Arts for college and she thinks it's great. But…" Mo's voice trailed off.

"But you don't want to tell your dad." Charlie finished. Mo sighed.

"Exactly. I just don't know what'll think. He has his heart set on me going to some super advanced college when I'm older." Mo explained.

"I know what you mean. It was really hard telling my parents I didn't want to go to the college they planned on." Charlie remembered the day when him and his brother Tommy had the talk with his parents.

"And they weren't mad?"

"They were disappointed at first, but they understood. Now it's a lot easier having them know I really love my music. They let me practice more at home, I can play with you guys way more often, and I don't have to risk my neck at soccer anymore either." Charlie joked. Mo laughed.

"So you think I should tell my dad?" She inquired. Charlie nodded.

"Yeah. And trust me, you'll feel better when you do." He replied.

"Ok, I'll do it. I'll tell him as soon as I get home." Mo answered. She stood up and gathered her things. Mo started walking off and then turned around. "And by the way, thanks for everything Charlie!" She called.

"Text me when it's over!" He waved. Mo smiled and headed toward her house.

**Later at Mo's House:**

Mo just walked into her house. She set her bag down by the door and started walking into her kitchen. Mo expected her father to be sitting at the table, reading a book and waiting for her to get home. But instead she heard laughing. And it defiantly wasn't her dad's laugh. She quickly ran into her kitchen to see her mother and a familiar figure, who's back to Mo.

"Oh, Mohini honey, I'm sure you remember Mrs. Delgado. This is Charlie's mom." Her mother told her. Mrs. Delgado turned around and smiled over her shoulder.

"Hello Mo sweetie, how are you?" She asked. Mo smiled back.

"Great, thanks for asking." She responded.

"Oh my, honey why are you all wet?" Mo's mother asked walking over to her daughter.

"Charlie and I were on the football field when the sprinklers came on." Mo answered giggling. Mo's mom laughed too.

"I love you so much Mono." She pulled Mo in a hug.

"Oh! Speaking of Charlie, I better call him and tell him I won't be home for a few hours." Mrs. Delgado stated.

"It's ok, I'll text him." Mo offered.

"Aw, thank you so much sweetheart!" She gushed.

"By the way, where's Baba mama?" Mo inquired.

"He's going to visit his sister for a few weeks." Mrs. Banjaree replied.

"_Weeks?"_

"Yes, he'll be back by the end of the school year." She repeated. Mo nodded, amazed. She went on texting Charlie. **{Texts are in bold}**

**From: Mohini**

**Hey, your mom's here.**

**From: Charlie**

**To: Mo**

**What?**

**From: Mo**

**To: Charlie**

**Your mom is at my house. She told me to tell you.**

**From: Charlie**

**To: Mohini**

**Ok. Y do u text properly?**

**From: Mohini**

**To: Charles**

**Because, I just do. And why Mohini all the sudden?**

**From: Charlie**

**To: Mo**

***Shrugs* Did u tell ur dad?**

**From: Mo**

**To: Charles**

**No, he's at my aunt's house for a few weeks.**

**From: Charlie**

**To: Mo**

**Ok. Well c u later.**

**From: Mo**

**To: Charlie**

**KK, bye.**

**Ok! That's chapter 6! It took awhile to write this but it was pretty fun. You guys remember Emma Scotts from the last chapter? She'll be back in chapter 7. That's when Em talks to Stella and Mo about having Lemonade Mouth play at her smoothie shop. And the guys have their performance night too. Well, Love you guys! Post more ideas!**

**~Suki17**


	7. A Second Gig

**Aloha! Here's chapter 7 and it's about Emma Scotts {From chapter five} asks Stella and Mo if they can have Lemonade Mouth start playing at her smoothie shop. And remember how Luke writes songs? Well he and the guys kind of have their performance night when they're the ones singing while the girls just hang out. Also, Mo tells Emma how she feels about the band and gets some advice. By the way, there will be quite a few more chapters before Prom since Prom will be pretty close to the end. I don't know about you guys, but I am NOT ready to quit writing this story. For you out there who like Wen and Olivia, give me some ideas! I have one, but need more. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lemonade Mouth, their song "Determinate", or the song "The City Is Ours" by Big Time Rush.**

Today was just a normal Wednesday and Stella and Mo were on their way to Em's just to hang out. They entered through the doors to the retro, wacky, and rockin' shop. They both wondered how Emma chose all of this. The multi-colored walls, the swirled floor, the cool chairs, the little round tables, all of her hand-made paintings, everything. The two band-mates took their seats at the smoothie bar. **{It's basically the Groovy Smoothie from icarly but way bigger!} **

"Hey girls!" Emma greeted with a tray of juices in her hand. She set the tray down to have her waitress come pick it up.

"Hey, what's up Em?" Stella responded.

"Oh, nothing much. It's been just a normal day for me. How's the band?" Emma wondered.

""Great, we've already done practice for the weekend so we're kinda bored." Stella answered.

"Funny you'd say that." Emma stated. Stella and Mo cocked their heads.

"What'd you mean?" Stella asked. Emma smiled and motioned them to follow her. The girls did so, and walked fast trying to catch up with her. Emma took them to the back of the shop, where they've never been to before. Stella and Mo gasped at what was in front of them. It was a huge stage with all the amps, mike's, speakers, and everything else they would need. Emma snickered and sat on the side, hanging her feet off the edge of the stage.

"So what do ya think?"

"This is awesome! It's way bigger than Dante's!" Stella cried jumping onto it.

"I can't believe this!" Mo agreed. Emma's smile widened.

"I was hoping you would say that." She said. Stella looked back at her.

"Why are you showing us this?" She asked.

"Well, I think we needed some entertainment around here and I thought of you guys." Emma replied.

"What are you getting at?" Mo smiled. She knew where this was going.

"Will you guys start playing here!" Emma finally blurted out. Mo and Stella laughed. "No, I'm serious. You said so yourself that you guys are bored, well this can get you pumped up! And no one can rock like you guys can!" Emma went on.

"You got that right." Stella smirked. Emma got down on her knees.

"Please, please, please, please!" She begged.

"Are you kidding? We'd love to!" Stella shouted. Then Mo noticed something.

"Stella, wait. We don't know if the others would want to play here." She reminded.

"How could they not? This place rocks!" Stella replied.

"We should talk it over with them first." Mo stated sternly.

"Hey, how about this. Instead of you guys telling them on your own, why don't you bring them here? I can explain all the profits and all that." Emma offered. Mo thought for a second.

"That's not a bad idea." She said.

"Ok, so it's done! We'll go tell the others and will be back at 5:30!" Stella called taking Mo by the arm and tugging her toward the Music Hall.

**At the Music Hall:**

Olivia, Wen, Luke, and Charlie were all in the Music Hall waiting for Stella and Mo to show up. Stella had texted them it was "Really Important!" Olivia and Luke were talking, which made Wen a little annoyed. He was talking to Charlie instead.

"When are Stella and Mo going to get here!" He groaned.

"I don't know, but they better hurry up or I'm heading home." Charlie stated. Wen sighed.

"So, have you asked Mo to Prom yet?" He asked. Charlie's head shot up.

"What are you talking about?" He inquired. Wen rolled his eyes.

"Come on, she's not with Scott anymore so just step up and ask her." He urged.

"Easy for you to say! Have _you_ asked _Olivia _yet?" Charlie shot back. Wen was caught off guard and started choking on his lemonade. Charlie bursts out laughing, which grabbed Luke and Olivia's attention. Olivia ran over and started patting him on the back.

"Wen! Are you ok?" She asked worried. Wen's face flushed red, making Charlie laugh harder. He nodded, still coughing. All the sudden, Stella and Mo ran in. Mo was panting from all the running, but Stella seemed fine. They looked over to see everyone swarming over Wen, who seemed to be coughing up a vocal cord. Stella sighed.

"We're gone for an hour and a half and you guys just had to get injured!" She complained. Wen glared at her. He finally stopped coughing.

"What's so important now Stells?" Olivia wondered. Mo and Stella looked at each-other. They smiled.

"What if we told you we could play again at somewhere even cooler then Dante's?" Stella asked. Charlie snorted.

"I'd check your forehead, say you're sick, and send you home for the day." He answered. Stella gave him a look. "Well then." She muttered.

"Where would be able to play at?" Luke asked.

"Em's!" Stella cried, excited. The band gave her a confused look. "Emma has a really big stage in the back of her shop and it has everything we need! All we need to do is sing the songs, rock out, and have fun." Lemonade Mouth shared the same look with each-other. "Come on, we have nothing to do! Let's just try." Stella pleaded. Everyone glanced at Mo for her opinion. She shrugged.

"It's worth a shot. And Emma offered to have us all come in for a full explanation." Mo stated. There was silence for a few minutes.

"I'm in." Charlie raised his hand walking over to the two girls. "Really?" Stella and Mo asked together. Charlie smiled and nodded. Luke sighed.

"I can't pass this up. I can finally show off some of my songs!" He cheered. Stella gave him a high-five. Now it was Olivia's turn.

"I'll do it too. For Emma." She came over and Mo hugged her. They all stared at Wen. "Wen," Olivia whispered, "Please, for me?" Wen saw her pleading eyes and almost collapsed. There was no way he could say no to that face. He sighed loudly.

"Fine, count me in." He gave in. The band all cheered.

Olivia ran over and hugged Wen so tight, he could explode. Mo and Stella jumped around, and then Stella hugged Luke on purpose. She whispered; "Go hug Mo." Luke looked at questionably. "Remember, the plan?" Luke then nodded and did his job. He wrapped his arms around Mo. He glanced through her hair to see Charlie glaring. He stomped out of the room. Luke let go of Mo and smiled. She smiled back and turned around, expecting to see Charlie. But he wasn't there. Mo turned around to see the door opened and close. She jogged out to see Charlie standing with his back to her.

"Hey," She said. Charlie turned around.

"Oh, hi." He replied quietly.

"Why'd you leave?" Mo asked. He shrugged.

"Everyone was all excited and hugging someone else. I didn't see anyone who wanted _my_ company." Charlie admitted.

"I did."

Charlie looked confused. _What did she just say?_ "What?" He asked.

"I wanted your company. I was looking for you, but you left." Mo explained. Charlie grinned widely.

"Really?"

Mo nodded, "Of course, why wouldn't I?" She responded. Charlie shrugged again.

"I'm not sure." He said. Mo giggled.

"Well you'll always be wanted in my book." She stated pulling him in for a hug. Charlie was a little surprised at first, but he hugged back. He smiled into her hair. Just then, the rest of Lemonade Mouth came through the doors. Stella and Luke were the first to see the two together.

"How do you live with all these crushes around?" Luke asked. Stella shrugged.

"I'm cool with it. Sometimes Mo and Olivia try to find me a boyfriend, and that kinda gets old." Stella replied.

"Well do you want a boyfriend?" Luke whispered in her ear. Stella looked at him, to see he had a smirk on his face. She laughed and hit his arm playfully.

"Are you guys ready?" Mo wondered after letting go of Charlie. Everyone nodded.

"Let's go nail this gig!" Stella urged. The band agreed with her and they were off.

**At Em's:**

Lemonade Mouth just walked through the crazy doors to Emma's smoothie shop. They looked around for the spunky blonde, but didn't see her. All the sudden, a girl with a long, high pony-tail came out on roller- skates.

"Hey guys, I'm glad to see you!" Emma stated cheerfully. She stopped rolling around and sat on a chair taking off her skates.

"Hey Em, we brought the band so you could tell them." Stella motioned toward the rest of the band.

"That's great, so let's get started." Emma showed them to the stage. Like Stella and Mo did earlier, everyone gasped. Stella nodded.

"I know right?" She stated.

"It's gigantic!" Luke agreed. Emma turned around to see them. She smiled.

"Is this band called Lemonade Mouth, or The Vegetarians?" Em joked. The band looked around, not understanding her comment. Then Stella noticed Luke's shirt. It said; _Vegetarians Rule!_ She laughed. Luke looked at her. Stella showed him her shirt. Luke began laughing with her.

"You're a vegetarian?" He asked.

"Yeah, how long have you been?" Stella responded.

"Um, 2 years."

"Four months."

"Well anyways, here's the deal. You guys can play any songs you want, as long as they're clean, and you can rock out with the crowd as much as you want. You all can have free smoothies from now on, and every night you guys play, you'll get twenty dollars." Emma explained.

"Emma, we couldn't take your money like that. We're just doing this for fun." Mo tried to tell her, but Emma shook her head.

"Now you guys. It's my choice if I want to pay and I really do. You all deserve it. I know it's not much but…" Emma started.

"It's plenty Em. And it's awesome we get your smoothies for free 'cause none of us can go a day without them." Charlie joked. Emma laughed.

"So what do you guys say?" She asked. Lemonade Mouth all shared a look. They smiled and turned toward Em again.

"We'll do it."

**The Next Day:**

Lemonade Mouth was playing their first set ever at Em's tonight. Since Luke was the one who wrote all the songs out of the guys, they were singing one of his tonight while the girls got to kind of hang out. Stella and Olivia were over by the stage watching them and dancing along to the music, while Mo was sitting on the edge of the smoothie bar with Emma on the other side of the counter.

The guys sang:

_The city is ours (2x)_

_Rolling past graffiti walls  
>Billboards lighting up the block<br>Everyone one of us on a mission (Oh yea)  
>Got a whole crew by my side<br>Cars beep, beep when they pass us by  
>We ready to get down to business (mm, mm)<em>

_We pull up, open the door  
>All the girls, scream there they are<br>It's packed from wall to wall  
>And, everybody is calling<br>Here we come, it's almost time  
>Feel the rush, now hit the lights<br>We gonna get it all started_

_Because the night is young  
>The line is out the door<br>Today was crazy but  
>Tonight the city's ours<br>Live it up  
>Until the morning comes<br>Today was crazy but tonight  
>The city is ours (2x)<em>

_My, my look how we roll  
>Was it only a month ago<br>Everybody said we were dreaming (ooh ooh)  
>Now we're here like, yeah we told ya<br>Still far, but we're that much closer  
>And there ain't no way that we're leaving (oh no)<em>

_We pull up, open the door  
>All the girls, scream there they are<br>It's packed from wall to wall  
>And, everybody is calling<br>Here we come, it's almost time  
>Feel the rush, now hit the lights<br>We gonna get it all started_

_Because the night is young  
>The line is out the door<br>Today was crazy but  
>Tonight the city's ours<br>Live it up  
>Until the morning comes<br>Today was crazy but tonight  
>The city is ours (2x)<em>

_We gotta believe  
>Its destiny calling<br>So night after night  
>We rock the whole place out<br>As hard as it seems  
>I know if you want it<br>Then it's gonna happen somehow_

Luke jumped off the stage and onto the ground loudly. He landed right in front of Stella and Olivia. He spun them both around and then hopped back up on-stage._  
>Because the night is young<br>The line is out the door  
>Today was crazy but<br>Tonight the city's ours  
>Live it up<br>Until the morning comes  
>Today was crazy but tonight<em>

_Because the night is young  
>The line is out the door<br>Today was crazy but  
>Tonight the city's ours<br>Live it up  
>Until the morning comes<br>Today was crazy but tonight  
>The city is ours (4x)<em>

_The city is ours!_

After the guys had finished, the crowd clapped and cheered like crazy. Tonight was a full house and everything was going pretty smoothly. The guys called the girls up, and Stella and Olivia jumped onto the stage for their performance. _Just_ Stella and Olivia. Charlie walked over to Mo wondering if something was wrong.

"Hey, you wanna join us for the next song?" He asked. Mo glanced back at the band, who was smiling at her. She shook her head.

"No, I'll let you guys have tonight to yourselves." Mo replied. She faked a smile just for Charlie and the band. Charlie nodded.

"Ok, that's fine." He said quietly. He didn't understand why Mo wanted to just stay in the crowd tonight. She always loved to perform at places like this, especially Em's. And what he thought was the most odd was; " I'll let you guys have tonight to yourselves." Charlie walked back to the stage and toward his drums.

"What'd she say?" Olivia asked.

"She said to go on and play without her." Charlie answered.

"What? She would never say that." Stella stated. Charlie shrugged.

"She just doesn't want to." He said. Olivia shook her head.

"You think she'd ok?" She whispered to Stella. Stella told her they would talk about it later and everyone started playing _Determinate._

Trying hard to fight these tears  
>I'm crazy worried<br>Messing with my head this fear  
>I'm so sorry<br>You know you gotta get it out  
>I can't take it<br>That's what being friends about

I, I wanna cry  
>I can't deny<br>Tonight I wonder I've been high  
>And get inside<br>It isn't right  
>I gotta live in my life<br>I know I (3x)  
>Gotta do it<br>I know I (3x)  
>Gotta do it<p>

Gotta turn the world into your dance floor  
>Determinate (2x)<br>Push until you can't and then demand more  
>Determinate (2x)<br>You and me together, we can make it better  
>Gotta turn the world into your dance floor<br>Determinate (2x)

Hey, do you feel this way  
>About yesterday<br>I gotta get myself on stage  
>I shouldn't wait<br>or be afraid  
>The chips will fall where they may<br>I know I (3x)  
>Gotta do it<br>I know I (3x)  
>Gotta do it<br>[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/l/lemonade_ ]  
>Gotta turn the world into your dance floor<br>Determinate (2x)  
>Push it until you can't and then demand more<br>Determinate (2x)  
>You and me together, we can make it better<br>Gotta turn the world into your dance floor  
>Determinate (2x)<p>

"Hey, what was all that about?" Emma asked from behind Mo. Mo cocked her head.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"Oh, don't play dumb, you know what I mean. Why didn't you get up there with them? Determinate is one of your favorites. Is there something wrong, because honey, you can tell me." Emma reminded. Mo shrugged.

"I'm fine. Nothing's wrong Em" She said. Emma raised her eye brows and stared at her for a few minutes. Mo finally gave in and sighed. "They're all so talented you know."

"Yeah, you all are." Emma responded.

"But I'm not as talented as they are Em. I can't play all the instruments they can, I can't rap or sing like they do either. I'm just the boring bass player in the back that no-one never really seems to care about." Mo admitted.

"You're right, you can't do all of those things, but you can do so much more. Your voice is beautiful and you can play three instruments! That's great Mo." Emma reassured. Mo looked down and smiled.

"Actually, it's three now. Stella taught me how to play guitar over the past few days." She smirked.

"The girl's amazing!" Emma threw her hands in the air, causing Mo to laugh. "Hey, did you know she can sing and play four instruments?" Emma grabbed the sleeve of a random customer. Mo covered her mouth and whispered; "Shhhh!" Mo started laughing.

"You're the best Em. You always know what to say." She stated. Emma smiled.

"Well honey, I would hope so. I'm like ten years older than you." She joked. Mo bursts out laughing again.

It's Wen and I'm heaven sent  
>Use it like a veteran<br>Renegade, lemonade, music is my my medicine  
>Go ahead and try to name a band we aint better than<br>Reason why the whole world's picking us instead of them  
>People need a breather cause they're feeling that adrenaline<br>Stop!  
>Now hurry up and let us in<br>Knock!  
>Cause we coming to your house (and) people keep on smiling with the lemons in their mouths<br>I'm the real deal, you know how I feel  
>Why they in it for the bill I'm just in it for the thrill<br>Get down now I ain't playin' around put your feet up from the ground  
>And just make that sound right<p>

Gotta turn the world into your dance floor  
>Determinate (2x)<br>Push until you can't and then demand more  
>Determinate (2x)<br>You and me together, we can make it better  
>Gotta turn the world into your dance floor<br>Determinate (2x)

Come on and (3x)  
>Get it going<br>Come on and (3x)  
>Get it going<br>On the dance floor (2x)  
>D-d-dance floor<br>Determinate!

Alright! That's chapter 7! It was a lot longer than I intended, but I think it was all the lyrics. The next chapter is when Emma really needs the band's help to ace an inspection, so they help her out by being waiters and waitresses for the day. And Mo runs into Scott and his 'friends', and that really brings trouble. But Emma is still loyal to them! Anyways, I really need ideas for WenXOlivia. I only really have one and I sneaked some in there today too. Well I love you and I'll see you all later!

~Suki17 {Remember the WenXOlivia ideas!}


	8. Em's is Desperate

**I Finally Got It! I finally got the Lemonade Mouth book! It rocks and that's why I haven't updated in forever. Plus, I was busy with my other fic. But, today's chapter is when Emma needs the band's help to pass an inspection and they agree. While working, Mo runs into some trouble and that doesn't end well. And I want o let you guys know that the next chapter **_**will**_** be a Wen and Olivia chapter. I really like it! And I have a pole for you to check out, but hurry. I'm going to post a new one soon! Well hope you guys like this chapter!**

It was an early Thursday morning before Em's even opened. Emma had called everyone franticly, screaming into the phone; "Be here in 30 minutes!" And everyone did just that. The back doors were unlocked, so they just walked right in. At the smoothie bar, there sat Emma, her face hidden in her hands.

"Emma, what's wrong?" Olivia ran over to her.

"Today's my inspection and I need to ace it or else they'll close me down just like that!" Emma cried.

"Where are all your employees at?" Mo asked.

"They quit! They said ever since you guys started playing here, it became way too busy and they just couldn't handle it." Emma replied.

"What?" Stella hopped right out of her chair.

"How am I going to ace this thing without any workers?" Emma almost screamed. She was on full-panic mode. Everyone was stressing out. Stella tried to calm everybody down, but it didn't really help any. Under a lot of pressure, Mo finally shouted over all of the yelling;

"I'll help you!" Everyone looked at her puzzled. "I'll work for you so you can pass your inspection." She repeated.

"Really? You'd do that for me?" Emma asked her. Mo nodded.

"I really owe you for the advice." She smiled.

"What advice?" Charlie inquired. But Mo didn't answer him. Stella sighed.

"I can't just let Em's close. I'm gonna help you."She smiled smugly and hooked her arm around Mo's neck.

"I'm in too." Luke raised his hand in the air. Charlie then sighed.

"It'll give me something to do today." He said. Olivia soon followed without a word. She just went over a hugged Emma, who was smiling like crazy. Now it was Wen's turn.

"Come on man!" Luke urged.

Wen sighed loudly. "I can't. It's my aunt and uncle's anniversary." He responded. Olivia cocked her head.

"I thought your aunt and uncle fight a lot." She reminded. Wen nodded. Stella groaned.

"Wen! Just do it for today!" She yelled. Lemonade Mouth agreed and kept pushing him.

"Fine, I guess I'll just celebrate my aunt and uncle's 15th anniversary with them next year. As long as they don't kill each-other first!" Wen shouted back. Everybody stared shocked. He walked over a grabbed a waist apron. "Let's go! We don't have all day!" He motioned them toward the counter. They all smiled.

"OK guys, grab an apron and stay out here for a minute. Girls, come with me." Emma led them to the back by the bathrooms, where there was a small closet. She opened it up and pulled out bright colored t-shirts, neon leggings, and retro skirts. She handed them to the girls. "My favorite part of the job. The costumes!" Emma cheered. The three laughed and went into the bathroom to change.

Emma took a few boys' shirts out of the closet and walked back where they were. She threw the shirts at the guys, not giving them a chance to catch them.

"Why do we have to wear these?" Charlie wondered.

"It's your uniform. Relax, all that's on the front is _Em's_ and they're really cool colors." Emma told them. The guys shrugged and slipped them over their clothes. Luke raised his eye brows.

"What's your problem?" Charlie snapped, feeling a little self-conscious.

Luke ignored his tone. "It's like 74 degrees in here, you guys'll be burning up." He stated. Emma nodded.

"He's right, air-conditioning's broken." She added. The other just continued putting the T's on.

"Well I don't want to have a heat stroke and shut Em's down, so I'm actually _not_ going to layer my clothes." Luke said taking off his shirt. Just then, Mo, Olivia, and Stella walked in. They stopped dead in their tracks.

"Um, Luke you know there's a bathroom you can change in right?" Mo asked. Luke didn't turn around; he just looked over his shoulder.

"Yeah, but it's not opening time until 9:30. No one can see me." He replied.

"But _we_ can see you." Stella answered. Luke turned around and laughed. Wen instantly grabbed a towel and threw it over him.

"Rated R!" Wen joked. Everyone burst out laughing, even Charlie. Luke finally put his shirt on and they all listened to Emma.

"Alright, I need at least three servers. Mo, Olivia, and Luke, that'll be your job. I'll need help in the kitchen, so Stella and Charlie, you'll come with me. And Wen, you'll be working at the cash-register. But, don't get any ideas; I counted all of the money before I left last night." Emma warned. Wen laughed and put his hands up in defense.

"Hey, why are you telling me this? Luke's has way more bad-boy in him than me!" He exclaimed.

"You know that's really, really true." Luke smirked. Wen's head shot around.

"Not helping!"

"Instead of fighting over who's more of a bad boy, let's get to work." Mo suggested.

The teens all nodded and went their separate ways. Mo, Olivia, and Luke started cleaning the tables, set up then menus, and made sure every table had the right number of napkins. **{Em's has bright colored fabric napkins. Like the ones in a fancy restaurant, but colored!} **Olivia was carrying a tray full of glasses. She tripped over her own feet and struggled to stand up. She prepared to hear the shattering sound, but it never came. She opened her eyes to see Wen holding the tray with a smirk on his face.

"Thanks." Olivia blushed, taking the tray into her hands.

"No problem." Wen answered. Olivia looked down and laughed.

"I think Emma might've made a mistake making me a waitress." She joked. Wen smiled.

"Well if you fall, I'm here to catch you." He reassured her. Olivia smiled back.

Stella and Charlie began to make the most popular smoothies and they would put them in the freezer for later. Charlie didn't really know how to use Emma's weird blender, so after he poured the fruit, juice, and ice in,**{Her smoothies have no sugar added, so they're actually good and healthy!} **and he started it up. But as soon as he presses the button, Charlie remembered he forgot to put the top on. It was too late, and it just so happened that Stella turned around when it went flying. She got a face full of juice unexpectedly. Stella glared at him and Charlie backed toward the door.

"I'm sorry Stella, I really am!" He said with a worried look on her face.

Stella wiped her face off with a towel. "Charlie Delgado, prepare to die." She snapped. Charlie's eyes went wide and he bolted out of the kitchen. Stella ran out after him. He darted around the tables, only to have Stella run around them. Charlie glanced around the room, and then he noticed Olivia and Mo were setting up a table near-by. He ran over to Mo and picked her up by the waist and hoisted her up. She yelped in surprise.

"What are you doing?" She yelled.

"Trying to stay alive!" Charlie shouted back.

Stella charged from behind him, causing Charlie to let go of Mo. He was trying to pull away from her grasp, but it wasn't working. Stella had a pretty tight grip on his hair. Charlie hissed in pain. As fast as they could, Luke and Mo hurried over to the two and tried to pry them apart. Luke took Stella by the arms, and Mo went between them.

"Knock it off guys!" Mo growled aggravated. As soon as she said that, Stella lost her grasp on Charlie's hair. Luke was still pulling on her, so they fell over each-other with a _'thump!'_ The same happened with Mo and Charlie. She fell right on top of him, her head on his chest.

"Sorry." Charlie whispered.

"It's ok." Mo answered. She got on her feet and helped Charlie up. Mo giggled. "That's what you get for using me as a human shield." She teased. Charlie laughed too. He started walking back to the kitchen.

"If that's what I get, I'll be doing it for often." He muttered.

**Later that Day:**

It was about 3: 32 in the afternoon and the place was on fire! It was packed! Emma had to have Charlie become a waiter for the rest of the day since it was so busy. It was a good thing they froze the smoothies earlier in the morning, they had a lot of orders. Every few hours, Lemonade Mouth would go up on the stage and perform a song or two, and then they'd get back to work. Mo was happily taking her next order that was pretty close to the door.

"Hi welcome to Em's, how may I help you?" She greeted.

"Hi, um I'd like a Blackberry Blitz and- Mo? Is that you?" The customer asked. Mo looked up from her notepad and on her inside, her heart sunk. The last person she'd ever want to see. Scott. And he had brought a few friends. There sat Ray, Jewels, and Patty Norris. **{Ray's girlfriend from the book}** Jewels and Patty snickered.

"Nice outfit Mo." Jewels mocked.

Mo looked down at her clothes. She was wearing a blue neon t-shirt Emma gave her, a retro, short, black ruffled skirt, blue leggings **{like her shirt} **, and her red ankle-tie wedges. Mo smiled and looked up again.

"Thanks, oh and Jewels I heard. But I didn't think the nose job went _that_ bad." She shot back. Jewel's eye brows furrowed.

"I didn't get a nose job." Jewels replied, making a face. Mo hissed as if she was in pain.

"Really? Then I think you need one." She smirked.

Jewels gasped and hid her face with her hands. "Scotty, do something about her!" She whined to Scott, who was trying to fight the urge to laugh. He cleared his throat and his face expression hardened.

"Hey, you can't talk to my Jewels that way." Scott snapped. Mo just shrugged.

"Mo, come on. It's time for our next set." Charlie stated stepping onto the stage. Mo turned around and smiled.

"Sorry, gotta go." She waved walking away.

At the moment, Lemonade Mouth actually looked like an 8o's band. Like Mo's outfit, Stella and Olivia had something similar. Stella had a short neon green, almost yellow, skirt that had black lace on the one single ruffle at the bottom. She was wearing yellow leggings under it. 'For Lemonade Mouth' she said. And then she had a black Em's shirt that she had tied in a knot behind her. Stella also had Mo's yellow opened-toed flats on. Olivia had a high pink and black plaid skirt on that went up to her waist. She had her neon pink Em's shirt tucked in, and black leggings. And Olivia had white flip-flops on too.

And for the guys, well they just looked like normal teens. Except for the pink Em's shirt Charlie was wearing, but he didn't care. Even though Wen and Luke were fighting on who was going to wear it, he willingly offered to put it on. Instead, Luke had a Red Em's shirt on, and Wen had neon green. They all wore jeans and some were even ripped. Luke's no doubt.

Jewels and Patty went back to their own table that just so happened to be right next to the stage. Mo went over to Stella and whispered something in her ear. She smiled and nodded. Stella mouthed something that Scott or his friends couldn't make out. Everyone nodded and began playing. **{Mo's singing and Olivia's back-up.}**

_It's strange to think the songs we used to sing  
>The smiles, the flowers, everything is gone<br>Yesterday I found out about you  
>Even now just looking at you feels wrong<em>

_You say that you'd take it all back, given one chance  
>It was a moment of weakness and you said yes<em>

_You should've said no, you should've gone home  
>You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go<br>You should've known that word  
>'Bout what you did with her'd get back to me<em>

_And I should've been there in the back of your mind  
>I shouldn't be asking myself why<br>You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet  
>You should've said no, baby and you might still have me<em>

_You can see that I've been crying  
>And baby you know all the right things to say<br>But do you honestly expect me to believe  
>We could ever be the same<em>

_You say that the past is the past, you need one chance  
>It was a moment of weakness and you said yes.<em>

Mo jumped onto Patty and Jewel's table with the loud smack of her wedges. The two girls yelped in surprise. Mo sang there and jumped around the table, causing the girls to run over to Mudslide Crush's table. Scott put his arm around Jewels and smiled at Mo behind Jewel's back. He had to admit, Mo had spunk. Mo leaped back over to the stage and continued the song.

_You should've said no, you should've gone home  
>You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go<br>You should've known that word  
>'Bout what you did with her'd get back to me<em>

_And I should've been there in the back of your mind  
>I shouldn't be asking myself why<br>You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet  
>You should've said no, baby and you might still have me<em>

_I can't resist before you go tell me this  
>Was it worth it? Was she worth this?<br>No, no, no, no, no, no_

_You should've said no, you should've gone home  
>You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go<br>You should've known that word  
>'Bout what you did with her'd get back to me<em>

The crowd was going wild. Scott shot his head around and looked at Ray. He nodded.

"Look, I got them kicked out of Dante's. I think I can get them kicked out of here. I hear the owner's a 25 year-old chick." Ray laughed.

_And I should've been there in the back of your mind  
>I shouldn't be asking myself why<br>You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet  
>You should've said no, baby and you might still have me!<em>

On the last verse of the song, Mo had jumped off the stage and walked around, having fun with the crowd. But on the last line, Mo fell. Ray had stuck his leg out on purpose when she came by, and she tripped right over it. The band stopped playing and instantly ran over to Mo. Mo hoisted herself up, seeing that there was blood on the ground where she fell. She touched her nose and figured out where the red liquid was coming from. She sighed. Charlie rushed over and pulled her up. He turned her head toward him.

"Oh my gosh, Mo your nose is bleeding!" Olivia gasped. After that, Emma ran over to her. She tilted her head up and gently touched it. Mo flinched.

"You might need an x-ray sweetheart." She said caringly. Behind her, Emma could hear an obnoxious snicker. She turned around, her hands on her hips, to see a young boy with blond hair.

"That'll get 'em outa here for sure." Ray told his band. Emma tapped his shoulder. "It's the owner right?" Ray asked. Scott and Dean nodded. Ray smiled slyly. "Perfect." He said. Ray spun around and was instantly amazed. He didn't think Em was _that_ pretty.

"Oh, you're way far from perfect kid." Emma snapped.

"I don't what you're talking about, but how old are you again?" Ray put his arm around her. Emma shrugged it off.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, and you're not even in college yet."She shot back. Ray frowned.

"Look, I'm just a normal guy enjoying the show." He said innocently. Emma rolled her eyes.

"I think it's time for you and your friends to all get out." She narrowed her eyes, warning him. Ray's expression hardened. He grabbed his jacket and stomped out the door with his band and girlfriend. Emma turned back to Mo and the others.

"Honey, I think you need to get this checked out." She said referring to Mo's injury. Mo nodded.

"I'll drive you to the hospital." Charlie quickly offered.

"You don't have a car!" Olivia reminded. Stella snapped her fingers.

"Luke does. He can take Mo." She stated. They all looked at Luke.

"Yeah, I'll take her." Luke responded pulling his keys out of his pocket. He put his arm around Mo and steered her toward the parking lot. Watching them leave, Charlie glared. At least Mo would get to the ER faster.

**I used a few things from the book, and I don't own anything from it. I thought 'You Should've Said No' fit Mo and Scott's relationship perfectly. The next chapter will be a Wen and Olivia since a lot of people wanted it. I love all the ideas and I need just a few more. Anyways, I love you and happy reading!**

**~Suki17 {Remember Wen and Olivia next chapter and check out my pole before I change it!} **


	9. The Driving Test

**Hey fellow readers! This is chapter 9 and as I promised, it's a Wen and Olivia. It doesn't start out that way, but it will happen later. I've also been updating a bit more, because of all the great ideas and the spare time I have lately. Anyways, this is when Mo sees the band for the first time after her injury, and she's not so thrilled. And then Olivia has her driving test today. I'd also like to give a shout-out to SilverMoon276 for giving me the idea of having a guy hit on Olivia and he won't stop bugging her, so Wen pretends to be her boyfriend to give him the hint. Love your stories by the way SilverMoon276! Ok, enjoy!**

Mo stepped through the first set of doors to the Music Hall. She walked down the long hallway with her bag and bass. She decided to go the longer way and enter the stage from the back doors for band practice today, because of what happened at Em's. Luke had driven her to the hospital and she had to get an x-ray. She wasn't too excited for that, but it had to done. Mo mentally kicked herself for showing off so much yesterday. If it wasn't for Ray, she'd be fine with going to practice today and facing her friends. She also remembered how her mother replied to the accident. And to Luke driving her home. Mo was thanking the heavens her father wasn't there to see either of them. Her mother was worried about her like any other would be, but they had spent the night talking and laughing on how it happened. Mo's face even turned a light shade of pink when her mom asked who Luke was. She explained and they both continued laughing the night away. That was when Mo wasn't self-conscious about her injury. But today was a new day.

Mo was wearing a short vintage dress. It had two small ruffles at the top and more at the bottom. It fell just above her knees. It had floral designs of pink roses and the green vines. The back-round was a light cream color. Mo also had white opened-toed flats on. She had a white hoodie over it and dark sunglasses. Mo clutched the hood harder and hid her face best she could. She then entered through the doors and onto the stage. She walked quickly and put her things down. Still not turned around, Mo was trying to avoid her friends' view of her face.

"There she is!" Wen cheered.

"We were starting to think you _really _hurt yourself." Charlie laughed. Mo pulled her bass out of the carry-case and put the strap around her. She started tuning the strings.

"Why were you guys waiting? You could've started without me." She told them.

"True, but we wanted to make sure you were ok after what happened." Wen answered.

"I'm fine. Let's just start practice already and get it over with." Mo stated quickly. Stella's eye brows furrowed.

"Now wait a minute, why are you so jumpy today?" She asked. Mo shrugged.

"I'm not jumpy, I'm just not feeling very well." Mo responded.

"Look, if this is about Ray, he's just a jerk." Luke stated.

"Yeah, he's not someone to get upset over." Stella agreed. Mo then un-zipped her jacket, spun around on her heels, threw off her glasses, and ripped the hood off her head. Revealing a long white strip across her nose.

"Still think I shouldn't be upset?"She snapped. Everyone's eyes went wide and they hopped out of their seats, running up to her.

"Whoa! What is that thing?" Charlie wondered, reaching to poke it.

Mo quickly slapped his hand out of her face. "Stop touching it!" She cried.

"And Ray did this?" Olivia inquired. Mo nodded.

"But it's only a little bruised. I only have to wear the tape for a few days." She said. The band sighed.

"I can't believe Ray would go this low." Wen stated.

Stella snorted. "I can. It seems just like the 'Ray' thing to do." She answered.

"But hurting Mo like he did? That's not acceptable." Charlie replied.

"Charlie's right, we should get back at him." Luke added.

Mo sighed. "Guys no, we can't just 'get back at' everyone who's not our friend."

"But Mo, this is Ray. He got us banned from Dante's, he tried to sabotage us at the Halloween Bash, and I bet he set Scott back up with Jewels..." Stella went on.

"Stella!" Olivia whispered, nudging her in the arm. "Just leave Scott out of this." Stella shrugged and looked back at Mo, who was shifting uncomfortably from one foot to the other.

"But all of that worked out ok Stella." She said quietly. "After Dante's we got to work with Emma, and she really cares for us. We survived the Bash, and we already got revenge on Scott. It'll be ok."

Stella sighed. "Fine. If you want to do nothing and just let it go, we won't pull anything." She said putting her guitar strap over her shoulder.

"Thank you." Mo nodded her head. Everyone head over to their instruments and got settled.

"Alright, so what should we practice?" Luke asked. They all looked at Olivia.

"Well, while Mo and I were in History Class together, we wrote a new song." She responded.

"Oh, so little Olivia wasn't paying attention in class huh?" Charlie teases. Olivia smiled.

"Hey, it was silent reading. We were both bored." She joked. Everyone laughed.

"Ok, so this one's pretty easy." Mo stated handing Stella and Luke the guitar chords and along with Wen. "And Charlie, you can just kind of make up your own beat." Charlie nodded and began to follow along to Stella's slow guitar notes.

_There's a street, there's my right, my left feet,  
>There's a road of nowhere that ends meet.<br>I've got the sun, I've got the sand,  
>I've got that rock 'n' roll band,<br>Here I stand!  
>I've told you that when the morning comes,<br>I'll be there my left hand in your right one._

_Oooh!  
>This is my this is my paradise,<br>I'm at home above all I got it by  
>Let the sun on my shoulder shine!<br>We can run beneath this clear piece of sky,  
>This is my paradise!<em>

_Lemonade, summer games we remember,  
>Colder days with a haze in December<br>Let's get some groove  
>Going through with being too cold to move,<br>Sunshine is overdue.  
>I'm breaking out in my summer dress, yea!<br>I'm singing, I'm dancing, I'm obsessed, yea!_

_This is my paradise,  
>I'm at home above all I got it by<br>Let the sun on my shoulder shine!  
>We can run beneath this clear piece of sky,<br>This is my paradise!_

_Breaking the waves out on the sand  
>And I still hear that band,<br>Knowing tomorrow comes I'm not scared,  
>Cause I know sunshine's gonna be there.<em>

_Oooh!  
>This is my, this is my paradise!<br>This is my, this is my paradise!  
>Oooh!<br>This is my, this is my paradise!  
>I'm at home above all I got it by,<br>Let the sun on my shoulder shine,  
>We can run beneath this clear piece of sky.<br>This is my Paradise!_

"You guys really wrote that?" Wen asked. Mo nodded.

"It was really fun writing it together." Olivia stated hugging Mo.

Stella chuckled. "So what should we play now?" She asked.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I can't. I have to go." Olivia answered gathering her things. Everyone looked at her puzzled.

"Why?"

"Driver's Test today." Mo stated before Olivia could speak. The band nodded in agreement.

"Really?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, and I _need_ to get an 80 on the test or else it's not even considered passing to me." Olivia explained.

"Oh, stop being so dramatic, you know you're gonna ace it." Luke told her. Olivia laughed.

"We'll see about that." She said.

"Well how long are you gonna be taking the test?" Wen wondered. Olivia thought for a minute.

"Maybe a few hours."

"How about I go with you?" Wen asked.

"A- are you sure? It might be awhile Wen." Olivia replied.

Wen smiled. "It'll be worth the wait to see you come out with a huge grin on your face and your license." Olivia giggled. "Plus I need a ride home." Wen joked. Olivia slapped his arm gently.

"Then we better get going. My test is in 45 minutes!" She cried running out of the room.

"Ok, meet us at Em's when it's over!" Mo called after her. She could hear a faint 'Bye!' just as the doors slammed.

**Later that Day:**

Olivia and Wen were out of breath when they burst through the doors of the testing building. Since both of them couldn't drive, and Luke couldn't take them because of band practice, they had to run 5 blocks to get there on time. But it was worth it. It turned out; Olivia was next to being called just as they run in.

"Olivia White please?" A tall woman with long brown hair called. As she looked around the room, her long pony-tail swung from side to side. Olivia quickly stood up and started walking over to her. But Wen pulled her by the arm.

"Go get 'em tiger." He whispered in her ear. Olivia smiled and nodded, walking off to take her test.

Olivia had taken her written test already and it's only been about an hour. Way shorter than she expected. She hopped into the car gently and put her seat belt on. Olivia adjusted her mirror and shifted uncomfortably. She finally picked the right way to sit, grabbed the steering wheel, and sighed.

"Are you alright sweetheart?" Liz Montez, her driving instructor who is really sweet, asked. Olivia immediately straitened up.

"Oh, um it's nothing. I'm just really nervous." She answered. Liz smiled.

"Oh honey, you'll be fine. But for our little secret, you passed your written test." She stated. Olivia's head shot up.

"I did? How?" She inquired.

"Are you kidding? You got almost a perfect score!" Liz responded. Olivia smiled.

"Let's finish this thing!" She said sitting up straight.

"Yeah! That's my girl!" Liz cheered. Olivia sighed and began her Driving Test slowly, but surely.

**One Hour Later:**

Wen had been waiting on a bench outside for almost two hours. He'd been texting the rest of the band about what was going on. Often, Stella or Luke would text;

**Did she pass yet!**

Which kind of annoyed Wen. He looked up and suddenly saw Olivia come out of the testing building with a frown on her face. Wen quickly hopped out of his seat and run over to her.

"Hey, how'd it go? Did you knock 'em dead with your mad skills?" He asked laughing a bit. Olivia's frown didn't fade. But soon, Wen's smile did. "What happened Liv?"

Olivia sighed. "I didn't get an 80 on the test." She admitted. Wen's mouth dropped.

"No way! I'm so sorry Olivia. Those guys are crazy not giving you a 100 on the test!" He stated. Olivia tried to hide a smile, but she couldn't handle not letting it show. Wen looked at her confused. "Why are you smiling?" He asked.

Olivia laughed. "I got a 95 Wen! I totally passed!" She cheered.

"What? Wait, how did you find out so quickly?" Wen asked puzzled.

"Liz is like the best driving instructor ever! She let me know what I got as soon as I stepped off the brake!" Olivia replied. "I got a 95! I can't believe it!" She screamed. Wen laughed and picked her up. He spun her around a few times.

"That's great! I knew you could do it Liv!" He shouted back. Olivia and Wen continued laughing and talking until they let go of each-other. But Olivia didn't unhook her arms from around Wen's neck. They stared into each-other's eyes for a few minutes and then Wen began to lean in. They both kept leaning in until there wasn't a space between them anymore. They stood there for awhile until both of them broke apart, pressing their foreheads together.

"So um, about Prom…." Wen started.

"I'd love to." Olivia answered before he could finish. Wen smiled and they started walking toward Em's.

**At Em's:**

The rest of Lemonade Mouth was at Em's just hanging out. All together, they'd ordered 23 smoothies in just two hours. Mo and Charlie had a contest of who could drink their juice the fastest, but they instantly became bored after. Mo groaned.

"Where are Olivia and Wen? They said they were on their way." She stated.

"It takes time to walk all the way to here from the Driver's Testing Buildings. They'll be here soon." Charlie answered. All the sudden, Wen and Olivia burst through the doors.

"I can't believe out of all things you could've done to me, you just _had_ to make me fail my driver's test!" Olivia yelled at him.

"I said it was an accident ok! It's not like I _meant_ to hit your instructor with a car!" Wen shouted back.

"What were you even doing driving a car at my driving test anyway?" Olivia asked.

"I was bored! You were in there for like, three hours!" Wen screamed.

"Stop exaggerating! It was two hours genius!" Olivia replied stomping off.

Before Wen could respond, the others ran over to them. "Hey, what's going on here?" Charlie asked.

"He ran over my driving instructor and made me fail my driving test!" Olivia replied. Mo gasped.

"That's terrible! Are you able to take it again?" She wondered.

"Not for six months! That's when Liz gets out of the hospital." Olivia told her. And then the two started yelling and screaming again.

"Guys stop it! You both just need to get away from each-other for a little bit." Stella stated.

"Well that won't be a problem, because I never want to see you again!" Olivia screeched.

"Fine by me!" Wen answered. They turned their backs on each-other. For a split second, Lemonade Mouth broke out in a full-on panic mode. Until Wen and Olivia started laughing that is.

"Why are you guys laughing? You just gave me a heart attack!" Mo said trying to catch her breath.

"We were just messing with you guys. I would never run Olivia's mentor over with a car." Wen responded.

"Yeah, and I would never say I don't want to see you again." Olivia added still laughing. After awhile, everyone began to understand it was just a joke to scare them.

"Ok, we're going to talk about this right now!" Mo stated taking Olivia and Stella by the arms. After they left, the guys burst out laughing.

"You know you're gonna have to explain this to us right?" Luke reminded. Wen nodded.

Suddenly, Charlie snapped his fingers. "I totally forgot! The girls are having a sleepover tonight!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah, and?" Luke asked.

"And, you guys should spend the night at my house and we could all hang out. Stella's house is actually really close to mine, so we could just head over there when we're bored." Charlie explained. Luke and Wen looked at each-other and shrugged.

"What do we got to lose?"

**Yeah, that was my first Wen and Olivia attempt, but to be honest, I didn't think I did that well on it. I loved writing it, but I hope **_**you **_**guys liked it. Tell me what you think please! The next chapter is about the guys and girls' sleepovers and how the guys go over to Stella for awhile. And Luke and Stella's plan takes off too. I also want to apologize for any false information about the driving test stuff. I haven't taken mine yet, so I don't know if there's really a written part. Well, love you guys and see you later.**

**~Suki17**


	10. Songwriters Have Sleepovers

**Hey guys, sorry I've been gone for a few days. And here's a question, do you think after this Lemonade Mouth story that I should make a crossover between Victorious and Lemonade Mouth. It's called 'Battle of the Bands' and it's when Mo's old friends {Victorious Gang} come to visit, and Stella notices how they're all musical talented. She begins to think that they're trying to steal Mo as a bass player, so she confronts everyone about it. Jade, who doesn't really like being accused, challenges her to a battle of the bands to see who Mo likes performing with better. And whichever Mo likes more, that's the band she'll go with. So, tell me what you think about that please! Enjoy this chapter!**

"Aaaahhhh!" Olivia and Mo squealed. They were already at Stella's house and set everything up. Stella's parents and step brothers were gone for a few days, and they agreed to let the girls stay over so Stella wouldn't get bored. Brenda, Olivia's grandmother, had easily let her go, and so did Mo's mother. Another reason Mo was happy her father wasn't home.

"I can't believe he asked you to Prom!" Mo cried.

"I know!" Olivia had explained everything since the 'fake fight' between her and Wen. Mo had grabbed Olivia's hands and started jumping up and down. Stella laughed at the scene as she pulled a big bowl of grapes and a pitcher of lemonade out of the fridge.

"Why are you guys so excited about Prom anyway? It's a dance, not a wedding." She reminded.

Mo chuckled. "You won't be saying that when Luke asks you." She teased.

Stella rolled her eyes. "He won't be asking me anytime soon."

"Oh please, you guys have so much in common!" Olivia gushed. "You both play the guitar, he's a vegetarian like you, and you guys make your own shirts…" She went on.

"Ok, ok, we have a lot in common, I get it." Stella laughed. They all snickered and hopped up on the stools by the counter. "Speaking if Prom, why are you so happy about it already Mo? You don't have a date yet either." Stella stated. Mo shrugged and popped and grape in her mouth.

"I'm thinking about asking Charlie." She replied. Olivia and Stella shared a look and then fell right out of their chairs onto the floor. They started laughing. "Not funny guys, I'm serious."

"We were just kidding; I think it's a great idea." Olivia answered.

"Hey, don't you think it's funny," Stella took a sip of her lemonade, "That we'll all probably have dates within Lemonade Mouth?"

"So you _are_ going with Luke." Olivia smirked. Stella laughed.

"No, seriously. That's kind of weird right?" She asked.

"Now that I you mention it, it kind of is." Mo answered.

"Is that a bad thing?"Olivia inquired.

"Not really. I mean, it is a bit of a coincidence." Stella replied.

"Speaking of the guys, what do you think they're doing now?' Mo wondered. Stella sighed.

"Probably something stupid all guys do." And she was absolutely right.

**With the Guys:**

"You what?" Luke screamed. He was throwing various pillows at the red head furiously. Wen had explained everything about the prank at Em's and how Olivia got her license. Everything. Everything includes a certain question Olivia said yes to. Luke jumped onto his back and threw them both to the ground.

"You asked her to Prom!" He yelled holding Wen down.

"I'm sorry! I panicked!" Wen shouted back.

"Why did you even tell me that?" Luke asked.

"Because you asked genius!" You had to admit, Luke was pretty strong. As hard as Wen struggled to get free, Luke wouldn't give up. Wen glanced over at the couch where Charlie was sitting, enjoying the show. "Uh, a little help please!"

Charlie shrugged. "You would've let Ray slap me silly, now its payback time." He stated. **{In the movie, when they chose the band's name, Ray looked like he was going to knock the wind out of poor Charlie!} **

Wen groaned. He closed his eyes tightly. "Just remember, if you kill me you'll have to find a new keyboard player." Wen prepared for the hit, but it never came. Instead, Luke sighed and helped him up.

"Sorry man, I just thought we were going to ask the girls at the same time. Get them all together and pull some kind of stunt you know?" Luke explained. Wen nodded.

"I know what you mean. Sorry I messed up your plans." He apologized.

"It's alright. It's cool that you finally asked her though right Charlie?" Luke looked his way.

"Yeah sure, whatever." Charlie muttered. He really didn't like having Luke around. It was so annoying. Why did he even invite him into his house again?

It's like Luke read his mind. "And thanks for having me over today Charlie, but don't you think we should head over to Stella's?" He asked. Charlie checked the clock; '4:32' it read. He nodded and grabbed his jacket, heading out the door with his friends. Well, _friend_ anyway.

**Later at Stella's:**

The girls were having a blast. They were out by Stella's pool with a bunch of instruments. Even ones they didn't know how to play. Like how Olivia was toying with a keyboard and how Stella had her old ukulele out. They've gotten quite a few songs done too. There were a total of six songs in less than three hours. There were smiles, laughs, blushes, and even a few serious moments. But they were all really glad they came. Stella had stated; "Sleepovers aren't really my scene." But even _she_ was having fun. Everything was going great. That is until the doorbell rang. The girls shared a confused look and Stella jogged to answer the door. She expected the, very late, pizza guy, but when she opened the door, there stood something worse.

"Hey Stella!" Charlie greeted, walking into her house along with Luke and Wen.

"Hi guys, I thought you were coming at _5:30_." Stella reminded. Wen shrugged.

"We figured you guys were bored, so we thought you'd like some exciting company." He told her. They all started toward the pool and behind them, Stella made a face. She sighed and trudged along with them.

Mo and Olivia were taking a break from the song writing and were sitting on the ground close to the water. The guys were really quiet and slowly creeped up behind them. They set their stuff down and Wen nodded over toward them. Luke smiled slyly and they headed over.

"I wonder who was at the door." Olivia stated.

Mo shrugged. "We ordered pizza a while ago; it might've been him- ahhh!" Mo squealed.

"Mo, look out!" Olivia cried. Luke and Wen had taken her by the arms and legs and were swinging her from side to side over the pool.

"Guys no please, put me down! Put me down!" Mo pleaded. The boys both shrugged.

"Ok!" They shouted throwing Mo right into the water. She screamed and then there was a splash. It took her a few minutes to resurface, and she started a coughing fit. Luke and Wen burst out laughing. Olivia hurried over and held out her hand. Mo took the offer, and was hoisted up out of the water. Wen and Luke had trouble turning around. They started running away when they saw the anger in Mo's eyes.

"Outa the way! Scary Indian Princess coming through!" Luke called running past Stella and Charlie. They looked over at Olivia, who opened her mouth to speak. Stella held her hand up.

"I don't even want to know." She told her. Olivia and Charlie laughed as the boys and Mo ran through them.

"You guys are so dead!" She yelled, grabbing Luke by the ear. Stella walked over to them.

"Look guys, I think we all need to just… cool off!" She shouted pushing them both into the pool. Stella, Wen, and even Olivia started laughing. Mo and Luke burst through the water, Luke laughing and Mo still mad.

"Are you kidding me!" She screamed. Everyone just laughed harder. Charlie reached out his hands and pulled her out. Luke cocked his head.

"Hey, what about my hand up?" He asked. Charlie rolled his eyes and Stella helped Luke out of the pool.

**Later that Day:**

After everyone was dried off, everyone was in Stella's living room. They were watching a horror movie called 'The Roommate'. **{I've watched it before, and it is seriously freaky!} ** Stella, Olivia, and Wen were all on the couch, and then Mo and Charlie were both on the floor. Only Luke wasn't there. And Mo was the first to notice.

"Hey, where's Luke at?" She wondered. Charlie muttered something that she couldn't hear, Olivia was paralyzed from what was on the screen, Wen apparently didn't hear her, and Stella just shrugged.

"Last I saw him, he went to get popcorn."

Mo gave her a confused look and got up. She walked out of the living room and into the hallway. There was padding and a few pillows on a windowsill and there sat Luke, guitar in hand, strumming and humming a soft tune. Mo walked over and sat next to him.

"You ok?" She asked him. Luke looked up and smiled.

"Yeah, you remember that song I sang when I met you guys?" He replied. **{Chapter 2}** Mo nodded.

"I still haven't figured it out. I'm just really stuck." Luke admitted.

"Show me what you have so far." Mo told him. Luke shrugged and began to strum again.

_Baby, get up  
>Open your eyes now, the world's waking up<br>You realize we'll walk to the beat so suddenly  
>While we make believe that this will last forever<em>

_We won't sleep 'til 3 in the morning  
>This song speaks, and it's singing the real thing<br>It feels like we're living a dream  
>But tonight we're gonna make this one right<em>

_We'll set the stage and let the records play on a Saturday  
>And we can dance forever<br>We'll burn the light that makes the city sway  
>When we set the stage, we can dance forever<em>

_Forever, forever, forever  
>Forever, forever, forever, forever<br>And we can dance forever_

_We're crazy enough to feel alive now  
>You've got the stuff when we arrive<br>We'll walk to the beat so suddenly  
>And then you tell me that we could stay together<em>

_We won't sleep 'til 3 in the morning  
>This song speaks, and it's singing the real thing<br>It feels like we're living a dream  
>But tonight we're gonna make this one right…<em>

"I got another verse in, but I'm stuck again." Luke stated.

"Well maybe if you try a different cord…" Mo answered, going behind him. She reached her arms around him and put her hands over his. "Try this." She started to softly sing a few lyrics.

_We'll set the stage and let the records play on a Saturday  
>And we can dance forever<br>We'll burn the light that makes the city sway  
>When we set the stage, we can dance forever<em>

_Forever, forever, forever  
>And we can dance forever<br>Forever, forever, forever._

Luke laughed. "That's not bad. How about you come down to the Music Hall a little earlier before practice and we can finish it." He told her.

"It's a date." Mo responded shaking his hand.

"Ok, that movie was freaky right?" Wen asked everyone walking out of the living room. They all stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Luke and Mo. Stella smiled as she saw Charlie's jaw clench.

"Well, I think you guys should get going, it's pretty late." Stella said pushing them out the door.

"But it's only 7 o'clock." Luke reminded.

"Yeah, love you guys too, and good bye." She called shutting the door. Stella turned back to the girls. "Ok, now let's get this party started!" They all cheered.

**Sorry I didn't update, I was kinda busy. I've been a little stuck lately, but I read in the book when Olivia went to Wen's house and he wasn't home, so Sydney offered to do her toenails. I thought I'd use that as the next chapter. If you have any more ideas you want me to add, please tell me. But remember, this is still rated K+ so make sure it's in that range. I just get a little uncomfortable with M and sometimes T. But, I still love you guys and I'll update as soon as I can.**

**~Suki17**


	11. The Four Musketeers: Part 1

**Hey guys, I've decided to do the Victorious and Lemonade Mouth crossover. It might take awhile, but I will write it sometime. Well, this is chapter 11 and in the book there was a part when Olivia went over to Wen's house, but he wasn't home yet. So Sydney suggested they hang out for awhile. That's what this chapter is about, except it's with Mo and Stella. I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lemonade Mouth or Leon Thomas's 'Song2You'.**

"I will need _some_ sleep eventually you know!" Wen complained.

"Oh stop being such a baby!" Stella scoffed.

"Easy for you to say, you didn't get 5 hours of sleep last night!" Wen shot back.

Stella rolled her eyes. "Come on Wen, 5 hours? Now you know _that_ wasn't my fault."

"True, but part of it was. Sydney needed our help moving her pottery wheel and where to display her pictures." Wen told her.

Stella laughed and walked through the doors of Em's. "Why are you telling me this? All I did was call you at 7 A.M.wake you up, I didn't keep you up all night."

"Well why did you call at 7? I would've gotten the text from Mo saying to come to Em's myself." Wen reminded.

Stella sighed. "Must you take the fun out of everything?" She asked. Em's had opened 10 minutes ago and there were already 5 tables filled. Emma had her hands full with her tray and notepad, so she didn't even bother to look up at them.

"Hello and welcome to Em's, how can I help you?" She greeted.

Olivia giggled. "Emma, it's us. We don't need anything right now." She stated. Emma looked up and smiled when she heard Olivia's voice.

"Um, actually I'd like a Strawberry Splat. Thanks." Charlie quickly jumped in.

Emma laughed. "Coming right up." She replied, walking behind the counter and into the kitchen.

After she left, Lemonade Mouth started to look around for their bass-playing band mate. They scanned the room and tables, and then everyone spotted her. Mo was sitting on the stage, one leg hanging off the side, playing with the strings of her bass. Everyone's gaze followed her when she looked up toward a tall, skater-haired boy behind his guitar.

"Hey, there's Luke!" Stella exclaimed.

Charlie rolled his eyes. "Oh goody." He muttered. The band apparently didn't hear him and walked over to the stage.

"Hey, what's up? Why'd you text us to come here 'Pronto'?" Wen wondered. Luke glanced up from his guitar and stood up.

"Well, Mo and I finally finished 'Dance Forever' this morning at the Music Hall and we got kinda bored so we decided to come here to hang out with Emma." He answered.

"So?" Charlie asked.

"So, when Emma had to get to work, we sat down and wrote a new song." Mo finished.

"Awesome, what's it called?" Stella wondered.

"It's called Song2You and we were going to play it for you guys when everyone got here." Luke told them.

"Well what are you waiting for? Start strummin'!" Stella urged. Luke and Mo laughed and started to play.

_I don't wear designer clothes  
>I don't go to the finest schools<br>But, I know I ain't no fool baby  
>I may not be a star<br>I'm not driving the sickest car  
>But, I know I can make you happy baby<br>I don't know what you been used to  
>Never been with a girl like you<br>But, I can give you a love that's true to  
>Your heart, not material things<em>

_I'll give you my song  
>These words to you<br>Sing you what I feel  
>My soul is true.<br>I don't have the world  
>Can't give it to you girl,<br>But all that I can do (All that I can do)  
>Is give this song to you<em>

_Nah Nah  
>Nah Nah<br>Nah Nah_

_Yeah I know that you are blessed  
>But there's something you're missing yet<br>Your own melody... oh baby  
>I don't know what you been used to<br>Never been with a girl like you  
>But, I can give you a love that's true to<br>Your heart, not material things_

_(Mo)  
>I'll give you my song<br>These words to you  
>Sing you what I feel<br>My soul is true (My soul is true)  
>I don't have the world<br>Can't give it to you girl (can't give it too you girl)  
>But all that I can do (All that I can do)<br>Is give this song to you_

_I'll give you my heart, my song, my words baby (Give this song to you)  
>What I can say, I'll sing it. (Give this song to you)<br>Oh, Oooh, Oooooh (Give this song to you)  
>I'll give my song and the rest to you baby, baby<br>Sing you what I feel, my soul is true_

_I'll give you my song (Song)  
>These words to you (Words)<br>Sing you what I feel (Yeahh)  
>My soul is true x2<br>I don't have the world  
>Can't give it to you girl<br>But all that I can do (All that I can do)  
>Is give this song to you!<em>

The crowd applauded. Now half of the shop was full. Emma came over smiling with an old 60's glass full of a pink smoothie with whip cream on the top. "Your Strawberry Splat sir." She said handing it to Charlie.

"Thank you very much ma'am." He replied nodded.

"I don't know about you guys, but I really feel like Lemon Meringue. Be right back." Olivia stated heading toward the smoothie bar and sitting on one of the neon stools. She asked Emma for a smoothie and thanked her as the perky blonde ran to the kitchen. Olivia was too busy examining Emma's new painting, a lemon with a bunch of paint splatters, that she didn't even notice a boy with brunette hair, a red tee with a black vest over, jeans, and black sneakers sat in the seat next to her. He had a smug smirk on his face.

"Pardon me, but do you happen to be from Tennessee?" He asked her. Olivia turned her head and gave him a puzzled look.

"Excuse me?" She answered.

"Because you're the only Ten-I-See." The boy went on.

"Um… no. I'm not from Tennessee, I'm from here. And I'm not very interested." Olivia told him.

"Oh, but you will. You see, I lost my phone number. So uh… can I have yours?" He smiled. Olivia's mouth dropped slightly.

"Look, can you just leave me alone?" She almost pleaded looking away.

"Come on, don't be that way. Give me a chance, and you won't regret it."

Olivia shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Is everything ok here?" She heard someone say. Olivia shot around to see Wen standing there, his arms crossed. She smiled.

"Just about. Why?" The boy replied.

"Just a question. Hey, um who are you again?" Wen wondered.

"I'm Spencer." Spencer answered.

"Well 'Spencer', let me tell you something," Wen started putting his arm around Spencer's neck. "Stay away from my girlfriend!"

"Wait, _you're_ girlfriend?" Spencer unlocked his neck.

"Yep, so I suggest you move along." Wen repeated, putting his arm around Olivia's shoulders.

"Sorry man, I didn't know she was taken." Spencer admitted, hopping out of his seat.

"Yeah, well big mistake."

Spencer's eye brows furrowed and he walked out of the shop. Wen looked back at Olivia and they both burst out laughing. "Thank you so much!" Olivia cried.

"No problem, I knew you looked a little tense." Wen answered. Olivia smiled at him. All the sudden, Wen's phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket to see he had a text message. Wen groaned.

"Sorry Liv, I gotta go. My dad's meeting me and the guys around the block." He said putting his phone back.

"But I thought we were going to rehearse?" Olivia reminded.

'I'm sorry, just come over to my house later, we'll meet you girls there." Wen stated walking out with Luke and Charlie.

**Later that Day:**

Olivia, Mo, and Stella were now at Wen's house, about to ring the doorbell. Stella pushed the button, and the jingle slowly carried through the house. They waited a few seconds before they heard footsteps, and the door unlock. Then Sydney appeared in the door-way.

"Hi girls, what brings you three here?" She greeted.

"Oh nothing, Wen just told us to meet him here earlier today." Olivia replied.

"I'm sorry girls, Wen, his dad, and the boys aren't home yet. They said they got a little held up and that they'll be here in a few hours." Sydney told them.

"Great, what are we going to do now?" Mo sighed.

"I guess we can just go to Olivia's and get started." Stella shrugged. The three started to walk off the porch.

"Wait!" Sydney called. The girls looked back at her. "You girls don't want to just sit inside all cooped up today do you?" She asked. They shook their heads and shrugged. "Then why don't we go to the mall? Have some fun?"

"We do need to get out more." Stella agreed.

"That's the spirit! I'll go get my purse!" Sydney cheered running inside.

..

The four walked through the sliding doors of the City Mall. They looked around at all the shops, and then Sydney started steering them toward her favorite store. Turns out, it was Olivia's favorite store too. It was full of everything each of the girls liked. Punk-Rock for Stella, soft floral for Olivia, and just the right amount of 'loud' for Mo.

"Well what are you waiting for? Go have some fun and meet me in the fitting rooms when you're all done." Sydney urged. The girls laughed and went their separate ways into the store. They all grabbed whole outfits and stopped to see what other customers had in their hands. The clerks often asked if they needed help over and over again. It was really annoying. Of course Sydney was uses to it, but Stella wasn't. Sure they were workers and they were just trying to help, but that didn't mean she had to be nice about it.

"Look, if I didn't ask for help, it pretty much means I don't need any! So stop asking!" Stella yelled at the mousy red head who was a good three inches shorter than her.

"Stella!" Mo hissed taking her by the wrist. "Just leave the poor girl alone!" She started pulling Stella toward the Changing Rooms.

When they got there, they saw Sydney and Olivia were already sitting on a bench talking and giggling. "Ok girls, I think it's time to get started." Stella said smiling down on them. They all smiled back and went into separate rooms.

Sydney was the first to come out, and she had a plain white tee with washed out looking jeans. She had a leather jacket that had a long collar and covered her neck. She also had black shades on and did a quick model walk down the hallway. The girls applauded.

"Keepin' it casual!" Stella stated. Sydney smiled and took her glasses off.

"Now it your turn." She replied. They all went back in and came out in totally different clothes one by one.

First came Olivia. She had a short floral white dress that fell just above her knees. It had yellow, pink, and purple flower with the green leaves around them. It had two thin straps and had a thin cut out in the back where she tied a neat bow. Olivia had a cream colored saggy beanie on the tip of her long golden hair and there was a light striped feather mixed in.

Next to her was Mo. Shad was wearing a tee with a black peace sign on the front. **{The Kind with the two fingers}** She had a black and red plaid shirt that was un-buttoned over it with red skinny jeans to match. Her black studded black belt was visible, and she had a black scarf around her neck.

The three looked down to the end of the corridor waiting for their rebellious friend. "Come on Stella! We really want to see your outfit!" Olivia called. Stella grunted and opened her door. Olivia and Sydney gasped, and Mo just smiled smugly. Stella was wearing light pink dress that had vertical ruffles on the top, and a few on the bottom. She had her red laced boots back on, which made her look hilarious.

"Did you and Mo switch clothes?" Olivia asked, causing Mo to laugh.

Stella sighed. "No, she made me try this on for our next concert." She answered.

"Oh, when is this concert?" Sydney wondered.

"Um, next week at the Music Hall. Mrs. Reznik is letting us have a few big performances there." Olivia answered.

"That's great! Would it be ok if I come?" Sydney asked.

"Of course! We would love to have you there!" Mo replied. Sydney smiled at the three of them.

"Anyway, I figured Stella needed a softer look, so she needed some regular clothes." Mo explained. Stella opened her mouth to speak, but she cut her off. "That _are not_ ripped our torn!" Stella's shoulders slumped and she sighed again.

"Oh, I got an idea! How about we have a little fashion show and record it for the boys." Sydney suggested.

"That'll be fun guys! Come on." Olivia pleaded. Her and Sydney both did 'Puppy Dog Eyes'

"Fine, but as long as I can wear the clothes of my choice, I'm happy." Stella stated. The girls agreed and went back inside their rooms while Sydney got her phone ready.

"Alright, everybody ready?" She called. There were various 'Yeses!' and Yeps!'s in the hallway. "Ok, here we go. I'm Sydney Gifford and I'm here live at Debra's getting ready for a fashion show featuring the Lemonade Mouth girls; Stella, Olivia, and Mo. Oh look! Here comes Stella now!" Right on cue, Stella opened her door and walked out into the hall. "There she is in her stunning, yet cute, style." Sydney pointed the camera toward Stella, who did some real wacky poses.

She was wearing blue colored jeans, a bright white tee with a black butterfly print on the front, with lots of colorful paint spatters all over. She had a grey jean vest over, which was un-zipped. Stella also had a single hand glove that went all up her arm. She tried her best to model walk back to her room, but it didn't work out too well. Instead, Stella tripped over her own feet and ,luckily, Mo was standing by her. She caught her by the arm, but just barely. Mo grunted at the weight and surprise. Right after, everyone burst out laughing. Mo then helped Stella back to the door and ran into her own room to quickly get changed.

"And now our beautiful Indian Princess; Mohini!" Sydney announced. Then Mo entered the hallway.

She had a short black dress with three ruffles at the skirt. What really made it cool was that it had a ton of yellow, blue, and pink paint splatters everywhere. There was a black Fedora covering the top of her long dark hair, with a ribbon around it, holding a small peacock feather. Mo had two wrist bands on, but they were up by the top of her arm. One was piano keys, and the other one had four strings, representing her bass. She twirled around a few times and the girls applauded.

"Well today seems to be a paint splatter day. Very creative and unique." Sydney said into the camera. Stella chuckled and walked around her in circles.

"Not bad Princess, not bad. I especially love the hat and peacock feather." She stated holding the one in her hair up.

"Thanks Stella, I think." Mo replied. They all turned to the next door. "Ok, Olivia! Blow us away!" Mo shouted.

You could hear Olivia take a quick deep breathe. Then she swung the door wide open, walked out, and struck a pose. She was wearing a Fedora, similar to Mo's, but a different color. Hers was white and it matched her T-shirt. It had a picture of a heart and read; _Is All We Need._ She had light colored jeans, which were slightly ripped at the knees, and a rose printed scarf hung loosely around her neck.

"Here comes our gorgeous Olivia, wearing her soft, but bold choice of outfit." Sydney exclaimed. Olivia smiled and did a quick walk down the corridor. She walked back and Sydney turned back to her phone. "I'm Sydney Gifford, and you just experienced the greatest fashion show of your life. Stay tuned for more Lemonade Mouth action with the girls." She said. She then shut the camera off and looked back at the girls. "And that's a wrap!" She cheered pulling them in for a hug.

The girls laughed and went to get changed into their normal clothes. After they came out, Mo started pulling Stella toward the cash register. "Come on, you are totally buying that dress."

"No I'm not!" Stella answered, trying to get free. But Mo's grip was too strong.

"Yes you are!" Mo said laughing a little. Olivia and Sydney chuckled at the scene.

"Are you guys always hanging out like this?" She asked.

Olivia nodded. "All the time. Thanks for taking us today Sydney, it means a lot." Olivia thanked her. Sydney cocked her head.

"Why is that?"

"It's just, I've never really been shopping with my mom because we didn't have enough time together. And what girl likes to go shopping with their dad all the time? I'm just saying that you really remind me of the mom I'll never have again." Olivia started to tear up. Sydney quickly put her arm around her.

"Sweetie it's ok. I loved doing this with you girls today, and we'll do it again soon I promise. If it makes you feel any better, you can always referrer to me as your mom ok?" She smiled. Olivia wiped her eyes and smiled back.

"Thanks Sydney, you're really sweet." She whispered. Sydney kissed the top of her head like a mother would do. All the sudden, Mo and Stella came back.

"Hey guys, I found those cool guitar pick necklaces and picked Luke up one. It even has his name on it and everything!" Stella stated showing them.

"And I picked Charlie out a shirt with a drum set on it." Mo added pulling it out of the bag.

"That's great guys, but I need to ask you one thing…" Olivia started. Mo and Stella looked at her confused. "Where did you find those awesome wrist bands Mo?" Mo laughed and sighed with relief.

"Come on, I'll show you!" She exclaimed, pulling her toward the rack.

**Ok, I know it's a little long, but I tried to fit it all in. And I failed, because this is only part 1 of 2. The next chapter is when the girls go to a couple more stores and then they go home and do other stuff. Then Wen and the guys walk in and that leads to some trouble between him and Olivia. Well I love you guys and I'll see you all soon!**

**~Suki17**


	12. The Four Musketeers: Part 2

**Hey guys, I saw someone else do this for their chapters on another Lemonade Mouth story and I thought it would be more useful for you guys. And I'm so, so sorry I didn't update! And any last minute ideas are needed!**

**Summary: Ok, here's chapter 12 and part two of 3 Musketeers Plus One! It's about the girls' other adventures in the mall and a certain fight Olivia gets into at the end. It might be a little shorter than before, but I hope you guys like it!**

**Couples: {Romance} WenXOlivia, MoXCharlie, a little StellaXLuke {Friendship} OliviaXStellaXMo, OliviaXSydneyXMoXStella {Family} SydneyXOlivia **

"Ugh! Brain freeze!" Stella cried, grasping her head.

Olivia laughed. "That's what you get for eating it so fast!"

Sydney had taken them to a frozen yogurt shop inside the mall. They had a total of 20 flavors, Stella counted, tons of flavored syrups, and way too many toppings to keep track of. Sydney got the Cake Batter with a little Cookies and Cream mixed in. She put marshmallow cream on the top and a few strawberries. Stella immediately poured the Dark Delight **{Dark chocolate} **into her cup and drowned it in caramel sauce. She then topped a bunch of chocolate chips over, followed by cookie dough chunks. Olivia got a simple vanilla and strawberry with rainbow sprinkles and white chocolate syrup. Mo's was more of a tropical mix. She had coconut, pineapple, and mango mixed together with blueberries and cherries.

Stella had instantly started gulping down her frozen yogurt only to be thanked by a Brain freeze. "Put your thumb on the roof of your mouth!" Mo suggested. Stella did as she said and her shoulders slumped, relaxed.

"Awww!" She sighed with relief, causing Sydney to laugh.

"You girls are so much fun. I'm glad we did this today." She stated.

"We are too Sydney. And thanks again for buying us yogurt." Mo replied.

"Well I should treat my girls right don't you agree?" Sydney joked. The girls laughed and continued walking. "So what songs are you going to be playing at your concerts at the Music Hall?" Sydney asked.

"We don't really know yet. We haven't taken a vote with the band, so we need to wait for that." Olivia answered.

All the sudden, Stella nudged Mo in the arm to get her attention. "Hey, check out that store over there." She motioned over to an Indian culture store. It had elephant statues, running water stone fountains, various silks and pillows, and cloaks and wraps in the window display.

"Do you really wear those kinds of things in India?" Olivia asked. Mo nodded.

"From the wraps to the piles and piles of jewelry. But there are certain clothing arrangements for a woman when her parents finally find a suitor and they happen to sell them here." She answered.

"No offence, but I don't think I'd like the idea of my parents picking the guy to marry for me." Stella stated. Mo chuckled.

"Neither did my parents. That's why they moved here when I was a baby and my sister was maybe 4."

"I never knew you had a sister." Olivia looked up from the windowsill and over at her friend.

"Yeah, her name's Ameena. She's in college now, but I think she's doing ok. My parents don't talk about her that much, but they call her every once in awhile." Mo told her. They were still staring at the window display and you could tell by Stella's tapping of her foot and shifting her weight from one leg to the other that she was getting impatient. When she finally couldn't take it anymore, she let out a loud sigh.

"Don't just stand there, come on!" She said pulling them all by the arms.

"Stella! Wait a second!" Mo tried to get out of her grasp, but Stella didn't listen. She just kept trudging toward the back of the store, ignoring the complaints and odd glances she was getting from fellow customers. Then she let Mo, Olivia, and Sydney go. "Stella! You can't just run through a store like that! That could get us kicked out." Mo scolded, rubbing her wrist.

"But you know a bunch of people here don't you?" Stella asked.

"Yeah, I've know Hasita and Shari forever." Mo replied. "Why?"

"Then why would they kick _you_ out? You're practically family here." Stella stated.

Mo rolled her eyes. "Fine, but don't do anything stupid while I'm getting changed." She warned.

"Ok, I promise to contain my stupidness." Stella pledged holding up one hand while trying to stifle a laugh. Mo shot her a look and left to find a piece of Indian clothing she liked. After she was gone, Sydney laughed.

"You really know how to push people's buttons don't you?" She joked.

Stella shrugged and smiled. "It's a gift." She simply said.

"Well 'Oh Gifted One' let's leave Mo at peace for a few minutes and wait for her outside the Dressing Rooms." Olivia stated pushing her towards the books and posters.

A few minutes later, Mo unlatched the lock on her door and stepped out, causing the other girls to look up from the giant picture of the Taj Mahal. Olivia gasped. "Oh Mo, you look great!" She gushed.

"You say about everything I try one Olivia!"

Olivia giggled. "That's because it's true. So is this what you would wear to a wedding in India?" Mo nodded.

"Then who are you marrying, Charlie?" Stella teased.

Mo laughed. "No, this is what you would probably wear if you were one of the Bride's Maids. Instead of having matching dresses, you would have just different colors instead." She explained.

"I love the idea of that. If I had an Indian wedding, Stella would wear red, Mo would wear blue, and Olivia would wear purple or maybe pink depending on what she'd like most." Sydney stated.

"Awww, we'd be your Bride's Maids?" Mo asked.

"Of course, now let's give our Indian Princess some time to pay for her beautiful foreign outfit and we'll be on our way." Sydney replied smiling.

"Oh, I'm not buying this."

"You're not? I thought you loved it." Olivia reminded.

"I do, but my dad just got used to me being myself and if he saw this in my closet, things would just go back to the way they were." Mo said, trying to contain a frown.

"To the way they were, meaning never being you." Stella nodded in understanding.

"Exactly." Mo sighed.

"Hey, speaking of your dad, where has he been? I haven't seen him around your house at all." Stella added.

"He's gone visiting some old friends and family. He should be back in a few days."

"That's great Mo! You can finally tell him about your scholar ship and audition!" Olivia exclaimed. Mo nodded quietly, but didn't respond. "Well anyways, I was thinking about what we should do f-uh!" Olivia started, but she was suddenly smack in the head with something hard, which knocked her over.

"Olivia!" The girls cried. "Liv, are you ok?" Stella asked, helping her to her feet. Olivia let out a small groan, but she nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said rubbing her throbbing head.

"Oh my!" The woman shouted, hurrying over to her. "I am so sorry sweetie! Are you alright?"

Olivia smiled weakly. "I'm ok, accidents happen." She reassured.

"Well that true, but that painting was pretty thick, are you sure your head's ok?" The woman asked again. Olivia looked down until she found her nametag. It read: _Hasita. _But Olivia quickly looked up when she saw her worried eyes. She repeated that she was fine and started talking with the kind woman. She didn't look a day over 34.

"So what's the painting?" Olivia asked trying to change the subject. Hasita smiled and picked it back up.

"Oh, it's our newest portrait. It's the Hindu god of prosperity…" She started, her gaze falling to Mo.

"It's Ganesh, right?" She jumped in. Hasita smiled and nodded pleased.

"That's right. Isn't he beautiful?" She showed them the picture of an elephant with golden skin and very complex jewelry layered all over his head and body.

"This has to be one of the most breathtaking things I've seen all day." Sydney gasped.

"I know, Shari and I would stare at it for hours when we were little." Mo stated. "Hey, where is Shari anyway?" She asked Hasita.

"She's working the register today; you can go talk to her if you want." Hasita said pointing over to the middle of the store. Mo nodded and headed over with the Olivia and Stella behind her while Sydney talked with Hasita.

Mo walked up behind Shari when she pinched her arm. Shari jumped back in surprise and then sighed with relief when she saw it was only Mo. "Come here Monu." She laughed pulling her in for a hug. Shari was a very pretty girl. She had long, shiny black hair with small blue flowers in it. She was wearing a long blue skirt with a few Indian prints on it and a black shirt with white short-sleeve jacket over.** {Like Mo's when she was playing her violin in the movie} **They started talking until Shari giggled and pointed behind her.

"Monu, aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?" Shari asked.

"Oh, right! Sorry. Shari, this is Olivia, our lead singer for Lemonade Mouth. And this is Stella, our lead guitarist of the band and over here," Mo walked over to Sydney and put her arm around her, "Is our keyboardist's stepmom and our new best friend." She joked pulling Sydney in for a side hug.

"Right, you're all in that new popular band Lemonade Mouth." Shari recalled. Everyone nodded. "I love your music! Would you mind signing my C.D.?" Shari asked with a hopeful look in her eyes. Stella laughed.

"We'd love to." She answered. Shari smiled brightly and fished for her album in her bag. Stella, Olivia, and Mo all signed it with a black sharpie marker Stella always kept in her pocket "Just in case." She says. Afterwards, Mo said goodbye to Hasita and Shari and left the store. When they were finally out of ear shot, Sydney snickered.

"Well, Shari seemed like a big fan of you girls. Lemonade Mouth is really getting popular." She stated.

"I know it's great! I can't wait until our concert at the Music Hall, the place will be packed!" Stella replied excitedly.

"I bet. I'll make sure to get there early to get a good seat." Sydney answered.

The girls were just about to head home. There were about 5 more stores until they were at the exit. They were all pretty tired and barely pushing themselves along with all their bags. At the second to last store, Stella stopped abruptly. "What's wrong?" Olivia wondered. Stella nodded to her left, where a small store called_ Sam's Old Music Shop_ was. "Stella, we barley have enough energy to make it to the Parking Lot and you want to go in there?"

"Oh come on! We went to all your guys' favorite stores! Now it's Miss Yamada's turn." Stella replied crossing her arms and standing her ground.

Mo sighed. "She's got a point; we did go to Hasita's store and then Debra's. And plus, I need a new bass." She said the last part quickly and as quiet as she could.

"What, why?" Olivia asked.

"Stella, you remember how Luke says: "Stella, if you don't hurry up, I'll cut your guitar strings" or something like that?" Mo reminded. Stella chuckled.

"Oh yeah, he's pulls that card at least 20 times."

Mo laughed with her. "Yeah…" Her face suddenly went dead serious, "He actually did that."

"No way!"

Mo nodded. "Yep, one day I was taking my time getting stuff from my locker and next thing you know, I have two broken bass strings when I get to practice." She explained.

Stella burst out laughing. "You poor thing! I always thought he was bluffing!" She exclaimed.

"Nope, so watch out from now on." Mo warned. The girls laughed.

"Alright, Stella we can go into the Music store, but not for too long. The boys will be home really soon." Sydney told her checking her watch.

"It's a deal. Now let's go! I have my eye on a lime green ukulele in the back!" Stella cried, pulling them along. And like a child on Christmas morning, Stella grabbed the ukulele down from shelf and started strumming it.

"I don't know where I'm going

I don't know where I'd like to be

I cannot see beyond this moment

But let this moment swallow me." She sang.

"And I- I'm singing a new song

I-I'm singing a new song

I-I'm singing a new song

I'm singing a new song." Stella stopped strumming and struck a weird rock star pose.

"Stella, who knew you could play songs like that!" Olivia exclaimed.

"Stella shrugged. "You're not the only one with talent." She simply replied smiling.

"Apparently not."

"Well, I'll be back soon. I'm going to check out the bass prices." Mo stated waving to them as she walked in the other direction. Stella seemed quite interested in the ukulele, so Sydney and Olivia explored the store for a few minutes.

"So how have you and Wen been doing?" Olivia asked her.

"Better than before. Now he can tolerate being in a 10 foot radius of me." Sydney joked. Olivia laughed.

"Don't worry, he'll come around." She reassured.

"Thanks Liv. I have to say, even if you are almost 10 years younger than me, you're still one of the best friends I've ever had." Sydney put her arm around Olivia's shoulders.

"You too. Do you by chance have any musical experience?"

Sydney giggled. "A little, why?" She answered.

"Maybe you could help me write a song sometime." Olivia offered.

"I'd love to." Sydney smiled at her. Just then, Stella rushes over with a bright yellow bag in her hand. She was smiling like a maniac.

"Guys, guess what?" She almost screamed. "Sam gave me the ukulele, a yellow case, and an actual amp fir a whole 40 bucks!"

Olivia gave her a confused look. "Do they even make amps for ukuleles?" She wondered.

Stella shrugged. "I guess so!" She was so happy that she didn't even notice Mo walk back empty-handed.

"Didn't find a bass?" Sydney asked her.

Mo shook her head. "Just a little out of my price range, but I'll definitely be back."

"Oh, girls we gotta get going! Norman and the boys will be home in less than 30 minutes!" Sydney told them. The girls grabbed all their things and made a dash for Sydney's car in the Parking Lot.

..

Sydney managed to get the girls home before the boys even walked through the door. It was pretty good timing considering she let Olivia drive. And of course, as always, Norman, Wen, and the boys were late, so they had about 26 minutes to spare. SO the girls wouldn't be bored, Sydney pulled out her toenail polish and painted their nails. Olivia chose a really light pink with a small rose sticker, Stella, of course, got hers painted bright red with black stripes and a skull sticker, and Mo had hers painted a dark green with a few twirls of black paint. Who knew Sydney was such a great artist? She even showed them a few of her drawing from when she was in college taking her photography classes.

"Hey, maybe I could draw a portrait of each of you sometime." She said. The girls happily agreed that they do it next Saturday, when the boys would be seeing a movie.

"That trick he did was unreal!" Charlie cried, walking into the house with the rest of the guys.

"I know! I can't wait to see him skate again!" Luke added.

Wen laughed. "Guys, he was just skateboarding. But I have to admit, that guy Zeke did do a really cool flip at the end." He told them.

"Hey girls," Wen's dad greeted.

"Girls?" Wen asked, a puzzled look on his face. He turned around to see Olivia, Stella, Mo, and Sydney all sitting together on the couch looking at pictures she'd drawn. What was Sydney doing with _his_ friends? He looked back at Charlie and Luke; they didn't seem even a little fazed by the picture in front of them. "What's going on here?"

"Well, we came here to practice with you guys earlier, but you weren't home yet. So Sydney offered to take us out to the mall." Stella answered.

"Wait, so you guys spent the whole say with Sydney?" Wen asked. The girls nodded. "Oh that's…great. Um, Liv, can I talk to you in private for a second?"

"Uh, sure." Olivia replied hopping off the couch and following Wen up the stairs and into his room. He shut the door behind him as Olivia sat down on his bed. "What's up?" She asked.

"What's up? I'll tell you what's up, you're becoming 'Best Friends Forever' with my evil stepmother!" Wen yelled.

"She's not evil, and I thought you were getting along with her." Olivia responded, trying to keep her voice down lower than his.

"Yeah, I was until now!" Wen screamed.

"You know, you're being ridiculous." Olivia stated.

"Am I? Olivia, you're a teenager, Sydney's in her 20's! Why are you even talking to her?"

"Because Wen, she nice and sweet and she reminds me of my mom! That's why I like being around her, because I don't have a mom to hang out with like you do! She tiptoes around you and you don't even care! You're so lucky that you actually have a family and you get to see them every day and you don't even see it Wen!" Olivia shouted back.

"Don't start to make this about me Olivia." Wen tried to say.

"But is Wen! This is about you telling me who I can and can't spend time with! Why do you even care?" There were a few minutes of silence before Wen replied.

"It's just weird seeing you having 'A Good Time' with Sydney all the time." He said.

"So I should just stop hanging out with Sydney because you're weirded out?" Olivia asked.

"Yes."

"Forget it."

"What?"

"I said forget it. You can't tell me who I can be friends with. You don't control me." Olivia said standing her ground.

"All I'm saying is that to stay away from Sydney!" Wen shouted.

"Well too bad, because we already made plans for next week and she coming to our concert at the Music Hall!" Olivia screamed back. She got off of his bed and grabbed something out of her bag. "Here!" She yelled shoving a small blue gift bag into his hands before storming off down the stairs. She stomped past everyone downstairs and slammed the door shut.

"Um, what just happened?" Charlie asked.

"Man there's a lot of drama in this band." Luke stated.

"You have no idea." Stella replied.

**Later that Night:**

Wen sat in his room doing some quick web surfing before he went to bed. He checked his e-mail to see one unwatched video, from Sydney no doubt. He pressed play and Sydney's face appeared on the screen. "Hello, I'm Sydney Gifford and I'm here live at Debra's getting ready for a fashion show put on by the Lemonade Mouth girls: Stella Yamada, Mo Banjaree, and Olivia White." She said in a fake serious tone. Wen rolled his eyes and sighed, pushing his laptop toward the edge of his bed. His gaze wandered until he came across the small blue bag Olivia had threw him during their fight. Then he quickly converted his eyes to something else. Part of him just wanted to see what it was and he'd rip it open.

"Stupid curiosity." He muttered to himself. The other part of him was still mad at Olivia for being all 'Buddy-buddy' with Sydney and he refused to let her off the hook off so easily. Wen looked back at his computer. He rolled his eyes again as Mo and Stella did a quick, sloppy model walk down the very small hallway.

How corny could it get? Next thing you know they'll all be dressing up as princesses and going Trick-or-Treating together. What was the point of this little fashion show anyway? All they were doing is trying on clothes while acting goofy and like they were the real kind of models that only eat once a week. Sure it had only been online for about 3 hours, and it already had almost 4, 243 views, but still. It was stupid and childish. But that's until he saw Olivia come out into that narrow corridor. She had her cute white Fedora on top of her golden hair, her black t-shirt that had a bright red heart on it and the words;_ Is All We Need_ on the front. She had light colored jeans with slight tears at the knees and a red rose scarf that was around her neck. Her hair was in a loose pony-tail and she had a smile that could light up the whole room.

Wen then decided to open the little bag Olivia gave to him. It was obviously from Debra's because that was her favorite store. He pried the tissue paper away gently to see a cool wrist band. Not just any wrist band, but a wrist band with piano keys all around it. And written in small, cursive letters, was his name. Then he noticed a small piece of paper. He picked it up and his eyes ran over the fancy letters of Olivia's writing. _To the best keyboard player ever. Hope you like it! ~Olivia._

Wen suddenly regretted saying all the things he did. "What have I done?"

**Finally! I updated! Sorry it took me so long, it was my birthday weekend and having two different houses, the family wants to do all separate things. {By that I mean my parents are divorced.} But I'm really excited for the next chapter, it's called Band Battles and it's when there's a contest at the mall but Lemonade Mouth doesn't actually enter together. It will be super long, but that's just because of all the song lyrics that'll be in it. Well, I hope you all enjoyed!**

**Keep Turning the World into Your Dance Floor!**

**~Suki17 **


	13. Band Battles

**Ok, this is chapter 13 and I really loved writing it. And the OC looks like Drew Roy from Falling Skies and a bunch of other shows he's been in. It's called Band Battles and I hope you guys all like it.**

**Summary: There's a contest at the mall called Band Battles and Stella wants to enter Lemonade Mouth in it, but when Mo suggests they all enter as their own acts, the rest of the band agrees. Also, Wen is still trying to apologize to Olivia for their fight the night before, but what happens when she meets a new guy?**

**Pairing: {Romance} OliviaXMystery, MoXCharlie, little WenXOlivia and StellaXLuke. **

**Warning: It may seem very long because of all the song lyrics but the songs are in italics.**

"Hey guys," Stella greeted walking into the Music Hall with a large grin on her face. "Check this out!" She held up a small flyer that read:

_Band Battles! A contest where you can test your music skills and compete for the title of a rock stars! Enter as a band or a single act. _

_Located: By Sam's Old Music Shop inside the mall this Friday!_

_Prize: A free gift card of $500 to Sam's Shop!_

"It's tomorrow."

"So?"

"_So, _if Lemonade Mouth enters we're a shoo-in! And we could get Lyle to record it so he could put it on the school website, this is a great opportunity!" Stella exclaimed.

Everyone exchanged a glance and Charlie shrugged. "I'm up for a contest. It's almost the end of the year anyway." He stated.

"Yeah, this'll be my first contest in Lemonade Mouth. I'm in." Luke agreed.

"Great, so I'll enter Lemonade Mouth this afternoon after band practice." Stella said proudly. Everyone started getting their instruments ready, but Mo had an odd look on her face, like she was deciding on something.

"Uh, Stella wait a minute," She cut in. Stella turned around to face her. "What if we didn't enter Lemonade Mouth as a whole band?"

"What do you mean?" Stella asked her.

"Well, what if we all entered as individuals?" Mo repeated quietly. She thought she was growing smaller and smaller under Stella hard stare. She was relieved when Wen spoke up.

"I think that's a cool idea. That would let us all do our own songs and it would draw a bigger crowd. And it would get way more views online, Stella this awesome!" He added.

Panic flashed through Stella's eyes as one by one, her band mates all agreed individuality was the best way to go. Even Olivia thought it was for the best. Apparently everyone had their own song they wanted to perform. Stella eventually sighed. "Fine! We can all enter as ourselves, but after this we're a full band." She warned narrowing her eyes.

"Done. So I guess I'll see you guys later then." Mo said grabbing her bass and walking off the stage.

"What, where are you going? We have to practice!" Stella called after her.

"What for? We don't really have anything to practice for and I have to work on my song!" Mo shouted back.

Stella was about to reply, but sighed again when she heard the doors click shut. "Ok, so I guess practice is canceled." Wen stated.

Stella shot him a quick glare. "Thanks for clearing that up Captain Obvious, like we didn't already know that." She snapped.

Wen put his hands up in defense and backed away. "Come on Stells, just because we're not entering together doesn't mean you have to be so bitter." Charlie told her. Stella rolled her eyes and ignored him.

Everyone then started packing their things. "So you guys are going too?" She asked shaking her head in disbelief.

"Stella, the contest is tomorrow. Mo was right; we really didn't have anything to practice for. We all need to work on our songs for awhile and have time to concentrate." Olivia replied.

"So we're not going to write any of our songs together?"

"We're competing against each-other for the first time; I wouldn't want to risk someone stealing my ideas." Charlie answered.

Stella's mouth dropped a little. Did he seriously not trust his own band-mates? Sure it was a reasonable statement, but they were a band, friends, and a family. How could Charlie, out of all people, even say that? "Fine, then I guess I'll just come up with my own song by myself." Stella responded crossing her arms.

Wen chuckled. "Yeah, good luck with that."

And with that, the rest of the band left, leaving Stella alone on the wide stage. She sighed and walked over leaning against the piano with her guitar. "I can write a song, I don't need any help." She muttered to herself.

Stella suddenly started strumming on her guitar and humming a catchy tune.

_It's fun to run_

_It's fun to play_

_It's fun to make things out of clay_

_It's fun to fill your car with gas…_

_It's fun to break things made of glass!_

_But broken glass can cut your hand_

_Then you'll bleed across the land_

_Ask any woman, child, or man_

_The dangers of broken glass!_

Stella groaned and hit her head on the piano repeatedly. "Maybe I do need some help." She mumbled. Then she picked herself up and tried again. But this time the chords from her guitar sounded much better than before. Stella started to softly sing the lyrics that had been stuck in her head for the past few days.

_I come home in the morning light  
>My mother says, "When you gonna live your life right?"<br>Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones  
>And girls they wanna have fun<br>Oh girls just wanna have fun!_

Stella loved those lyrics. They went to one of her favorite songs. She knew all the words and the chords were easy to play. All the sudden, Stella got an idea. A sly smile appeared on her face.

..

"It really is a great song Mo." Charlie told her.

Mo had finished her song 2 hours after she left the Music Hall and the exact minute she was sure she was done, she called Charlie. Mo was now sitting at the foot of her bed with phone between her ear and her cheek, holding her bass in her free hands. "Thanks, it just kinda came to me." She replied. "So what about you? Have any outbursts yet?"

"Not really, I guess I'm just not the song writing type." Charlie admitted. Unlike Mo, he was sitting in his little den where his drum set was and sitting on his stool. He has laid his notebook down on one of his drums and was now staring at it, as if the paper would burst into flames under his intense look.

Mo smiled. "Everyone can be a songwriter type Charlie. All you need is some inspiration, maybe your emotions. What are you feeling right now?" She asked him.

"Like I should really go get a sandwich from my fridge."

Mo laughed. "You're such a goof. I'm always laughing when I'm talking to you." She told him.

"That's a good thing right?"

"Yes, that's a very good thing."

"Then what's my prize?"

"What do you want?"

"For you to help me with this song!"

Mo laughed again. "Ok, ok, I'll help you. Tell me what you've got so far."

Charlie took a deep breath. "Here it goes…"

_Now Romeo and Juliet  
>Bet they could never felt the way we felt<br>Bonnie and Clyde never had the highlight  
>We do, we do<em>

_You and I, both know it can't work  
>It's all fun and games 'til someone gets hurt<br>And I don't, I won't let that be you._

Charlie then waited for her response nervously. He braced himself for the criticism. "Charlie!" He jumped. "That was great! See I knew you could do it." Mo exclaimed. Charlie sighed with relief and smiled.

"Really? Thanks, but now I'm stuck. I have no idea on what to write next." He confessed.

"Ok, let's see… oh! Here try this." Mo stated sitting up straight with her bass and putting the phone on speaker.

_Now you don't wanna let go  
>And I don't wanna let you know<br>There might be something real between us two  
>Who knew?<em>

_Now we don't wanna fall  
>But we're tripping in our hearts<br>And it's reckless and clumsy  
>'Cause I know you can't love me here!<em>

She sang into the phone strumming on her bass softly. There were a few minutes of silence and that made Mo a bit self-conscious. After a total of 5 minutes, Mo asked Charlie if he was still there.

"Wow." Is all he said.

"What?" Mo wondered.

"_Wow!"_

"_What!"_

"You're amazing! You just came up with two whole verses on the top of your head!" Charlie almost shouted. Mo jumped at his sudden outburst, she had forgotten to put the phone off speaker so it was fairly loud and could be heard from three rooms away. She quickly scrambled to get the phone and turned speaker off.

"Not so loud!" She hissed once the phone was next to her ear again.

"Sorry, it's just that is so cool how you did that!" Charlie added.

Mo rolled her eyes. "It's not _that_ amazing." She muttered.

"Are you kidding? It took me three hours to come up with my part and it only took you three seconds! That's awesome Mo!" He complimented.

Mo sighed. "Thanks Charlie, but it's nothing special. It's not like I can write songs like Olivia." She stated.

"What are you talking about?" Charlie asked.

"It's just… I don't know. I'm just not as amazing as you make me out to be. You're always giving me compliments and saying nice things, but then I have to remind myself that you're just being a good friend and none of those things are true." Mo confessed.

Charlie shook his head. "What is it going to take for you to realize that all the things I say about you are true or else I wouldn't say them?" He tried to tell her.

"But I'm not exciting either. I'm not as bold and bad as Stella, and not as cute and quiet as Olivia, I'm not as wild and fun as Luke, I'm just… I don't even know what I am exactly." Mo responded.

There was a few short minutes of their sharp breathing before Charlie actually replied. "You're right, you're not as crazy as Stella, you're not as quiet as Olivia, or as loud as Luke, you're Mohini. And you are so much more." He told her. Instead of his usual soft, sweet and caring voice, it was serious and stern at the moment. Mo was a little taken aback, but she listen to what he had to say.

All the sudden, Charlie's mom walked into his den. "Charlie honey, can you come help set the table?" She asked with a smile on her face. Charlie nodded and gave her a motion that meant he'd get off the phone.

"Look, I gotta go. See you later ok?" He said breaking Mo's thoughts.

"Oh…um ok, sure. See you later." She managed to say. Her voice was choked up and a little shocked. Charlie didn't reply, he just kind of mumbled something and hung up.

Then it was Mo's turn for a parent to talk to her. "Monu, who was that on the phone?" She asked.

"Oh, it was just Charlie." She winced as her voice came out cracking again.

Her mother's eyebrows furrowed in concern. "What were you talking about? Did something happen?" She wondered.

Mo was about to say something, but she suddenly stopped and closed her mouth. "No, it wasn't anything to important."

**The Next Day:**

"Guys, over here!" Stella waved her friends over toward her. She was sitting on the half-finished with her electric guitar in hand. The band spotted her and started walking. It wasn't too hard to find their way over, considering no-one was there except for the stage-hands, Sam, and a young girl with long, blonde curly hair and the stage wasn't even finished yet. "Hey, you guys ready?" Stella asked. Everyone answered brightly, stating they were all ready, except Olivia. She just looked down at her shoes, biting her bottom lip.

"What about you Liv?" Wen asked smiling. He was trying to be a lot nicer considering what happened last night between them. But Olivia's face quickly darkened.

"Is that really any of your business?" She snapped, brushing past him and stalking away. Wen's face fell and he looked down at the floor.

Mo sighed. "She's still mad." She said.

"Big time." Luke added.

"She'll come around man." Charlie reassured, patting him on the back. Wen smiled weakly. But he knew that was a lie. Not ever, since the day they'd both met in detention, had he seen Olivia _this_ mad.

..

Olivia was sitting back-stage strumming on her dad's old guitar she found in the attic. She remembered when he first taught her how to play, it was a cold, rainy day, and Olivia had nothing to do. Her father smiled and pulled out his guitar. Olivia gasped and ran over to him. It took a good couple hours, but Olivia had learned to play guitar that day. Now she sat back-stage, trying to figure out her song for the Band Battles Contest. 

"Now I'm about to give you my heart, but remember this one thing. I've never been in love before so you gotta go easy on me." She softly sang on her sheet music. She was so absorbed in her song, that she didn't even notice the boy behind her setting up the speakers. He heard her sing and glanced toward her. He then looked over her shoulder and read her lyrics. 

Olivia went on singing the song until she messed up on a guitar chord. "Ugh!" She grunted. She sighed and rubbed her temples. All the sudden, she heard a deeper voice from behind. 

"I heard, love is dangerous. Once you fall, you never get enough. But the thought of you leaving, ain't so easy for me." She turned around to see a tall boy with short, black hair looking over her shoulder. He was wearing a blue tank, black jeans with a chain hanging from his pocket, and a yellow and black scarf around his neck with a small dog-tag under. **{Like when Drew was on Hannah Montana.} **

"Sorry." He quickly apologized. "I didn't mean to pry, I saw you sitting there and you looked like you needed a little help." 

"No, it's fine. I'm just having some problems." Olivia replied. 

The boy sat down next to her. "With what?" He asked. 

"Oh, um it's nothing. Just some stupid problem I should handle myself." Olivia started to scramble, struggling to grab her things. But the boy stopped her. He gently grabbed her arm and smiled kindly. 

"Tell me." He said. Olivia put her things back down. She took a deep breath and explained everything. How her band all entered separately, how she had a fight with their keyboard player, and how she wrote this song. 

"So, what you're saying is that you need another set of hands to help you play the song?" The boy wondered. Olivia nodded. 

"That's right. I need a guitar player and a piano player." She answered. 

"Well then let me help you." The boy offered. Olivia gave him a puzzled look. 

"You can play piano?" She asked. 

The boy nodded. "Piano, guitar, saxophone, you name it, I can play it." He told her. Olivia laughed. 

"Well aren't you the shocker?" She joked. The boy laughed with her. 

"All I'm asking is if you'd like me to play the piano for you?" He reminded. Olivia grinned and nodded. 

"I'd love that."She replied. The stranger smiled back. 

"Great, then I'll see you later." He said standing up and carrying a speaker toward the stage.

Olivia jumped out of her seat."But wait! I don't even know your name!" She called after him.

Then the boy looked over his shoulder."It's Liam." he simply said. Olivia smiled as he walked away. 

"Liam, huh?' She whispered to herself. Olivia could see Wen start to make his way over to her; he exchanged a quick glance with Liam, who winked. Wen smiled at him and went on walking toward Olivia.

"Hey," He greeted softly with a smile.

"Hi." Olivia replied flatly.

Wen sighed. "Look Liv, about last night…" He started.

"No Wen, its fine." Olivia cut him off.

"But we need to talk Liv." He tried to tell her.

"There's nothing to talk about. And don't call me Liv, only my really close friends call me that." Olivia answered grabbing her guitar, stuffing her song-book into her bag and quickly walking away.

"Come on Olivia!" Wen called after her. When she was fully around the corner and out of sight, he sighed again. "Just pick yourself up." He told himself.

"And that was Helene Masterson with her song choice of "Jar of Hearts" by Christina Perri!" Stephanie Hirsh, the hostess and Sam's niece, announced into the mike. Everyone clapped and Helene jumped of the stage with a small smile. "Now put your hands together for the lead guitarist of Lemonade Mouth, Stella Yamada!"

The crowd cheered loudly. Some of them even held signs up that said: "Be Heard! Be Strong! Be Proud!" and "Lemonade Mouth Forever!" or even "I'm a Freak and I'm Proud!" Stella smiled and Luke put his hand on her shoulder. "Good luck Stells." He whispered in her ear. Stella nodded. Then she stepped on-stage and plugged her guitar into the Amp.

"Hey guys, this song has always kinda caught my attention so it's a little old-school. But feel free to rock out to it!" She said, as she started strumming on her guitar.

_I come home in the morning light  
>My mother says "when you gonna live your life right?"<br>Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones  
>And girls they wanna have fun<br>Oh girls just wanna have fun_

_wanna have fun, Wanna have fun, Wanna have fun_

_The phone rings in the middle of the night  
>My father yells what you gonna do with your life<br>Oh daddy dear you know you're still number one  
>But girls they wanna have fun<br>Oh girls just wanna have_

_That's all they really want  
>(Some fun)<br>When the working day (is done)  
>Girls- they wanna have fun<br>(Oh girls just wanna have fun)_

_Some boys take a beautiful girl  
>And hide her away from the rest of the world<br>I want to be the one to walk in the sun  
>Oh girls they wanna have fun<br>Oh girls just wanna have_

_That's all they really want  
>Some fun<br>When the working day is done  
>Girls-they want to have fun<br>Oh girls just want to have fun,  
>They wanna have fun,<br>They wanna have fun!_

The crowd clapped and cheered like crazy! Stella gave quick thanks and then ran behind the huge curtain, where she met her band members. "I had no idea you were a fan of 80's music!" Luke stated.

"I just love that song. It's really upbeat and you can rock out to it every time." Stella replied.

"Well you definitely rocked us that time. I wouldn't be surprised if you won!" Olivia exclaimed.

Stella shook her head. "But all you guys actually _wrote_ your songs." She reminded.

All the sudden, Sophie walked over to everyone. "Sorry to interrupt, but I'm going to be a little held up with my uncle for few minutes, would you guys take care of the next few acts for me?" She wondered. Sophie didn't wait for an answer since Sam was already calling her, so she just handed the clipboard to Olivia. Everyone tried to look over her shoulder.

"Who's next?" Charlie asked.

"Uh, well since we all wanted Lemonade Mouth pretty close together, so Luke you're after Mo, and Wen you're after Charlie, and then comes a girl named Alexis Worth." She explained. She got a lot of confused looks.

"In English please." Stella told her.

Olivia sighed. "Mo you're next." She repeated flatly.

"Tough break Monu!" Luke cried.

"Monu? Isn't that Mo's nickname at home, only her parents call her that right?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, I went to hang out with Mo and her mom yesterday after we got back from the skate park." Luke replied. Charlie nodded and looked down at his shoes. No one noticed, but Stella and Luke did their handshake they made behind their backs.

"Anyways, unlike all of you," Mo pointed over to Luke, "I'm not dreading being on-stage and I'm not worried."

"Look at Little Miss Confident over here." Olivia joked.

Mo laughed. "I don't mean it like that, it's just I'm not hyperventilating over performing my song." She stated.

"Speaking of songs, I think it's time for yours." Luke said pointing at Sophie who was talking to the crowd.

Mo sighed. "Guess I'll see you guys in the crowd."

"Look for us in the front." Wen told her, walking away with the rest of the band.

..

The rest of Lemonade Mouth watched as Mo made her way onto the stage. But instead of going for the bass, she walked right over to the piano and got settled. "What's she doing?' Stella whispered to Olivia. She shrugged.

"I don't know."

But their questions were answered when Mo started playing the piano and smiling at the sound.

_The situations turns around enough to figure out  
>That someone else has let you down<br>So many times I don't know why  
>But I know we can make it as long as you say it<em>

_So tell me that you love me yeah  
>And tell me that I take your breath away<br>And maybe if you take one more than I would know for  
>sure<br>There's nothing left to say  
>Tell me that you love me anyway<br>Tell me that you love me anyway  
>Ohhh<em>

_Waking up beside yourself and what you feel inside  
>Is being shared with someone else<br>Nowhere to hide I don't know why  
>But I know we can make it<br>As long as you say it_

_So tell me that you love me yeah  
>And tell me that I take your breath away<br>And maybe if you take one more than I would know for  
>sure<br>There's nothing left to say  
>Tell me that you love me anyway<em>

_Show me look what we found turn it around every day  
>I can hear what you say<br>Now I know why, I know we can make it  
>If tell me that you love me yeah<br>And tell me that I take your breath away  
>And maybe if you take one more<em>

_So tell me that you love me yeah  
>And tell me that I take your breath away<br>Maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure  
>There's nothing left to say<br>Tell me that you love me anyway!_

Mo braced herself for the silence and dread of people hating her song, but to her surprise the crowd cheered. She opened her eyes to see all her friends at the front of the stage. Mo laughed as Stella and Olivia threw fake roses up at her. She said her thanks and hurried off the stage to meet her friends.

"You want me to tell you I love you? Fine, I will. I love you, I love you, I love you!" Stella shouted running up to her. Olivia and Stella both hugged until she couldn't breathe.

"Who knew you could play piano?" Wen added. Mo laughed and turned to Charlie. She smiled.

"See, I told you your song was good." He reminded.

"Wait a second; I thought you said we shouldn't share our song ideas for contests." Stella crossed her arms and raised her eye-brows.

"Yeah, but Mo knew I would never steal her idea."

"And I would?"

"Why are you asking me? I don't know!"

"Ugh!"

**Sorry it's so long, but the next chapter should be up soon! Love you all!**

**~Suki17**


	14. The Battle Comes to an End

**Author's Note: Ok, here's chapter 14! Man is this story getting long! I hope that's ok with you guys because I love writing this! But here's the second part to Band Battles and I hope you love as much as I do!**

**Summary: The second part to Band Battles! The rest of the band performs their songs, Olivia performs with Liam for the first time, and we finally get to see who wins!**

**Pairing: OliviaXLiam, {Don't worry, it won't get too serious.} MoXCharlie, WenXOlivia, and a little StellaXLuke. Same as last time.**

**Warning: This chapter will be even longer than the last so brace yourselves!**

**Enjoy!**

"Ok, ok, that's enough. Luke, you should go get ready. You're up next." Olivia told him. Luke nodded and left to pick up his guitar.

"He's so unfair!" Stella muttered as Olivia pushed her along.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Come on." She replied, trying not to laugh.

Sophie had just announced Luke's arrival when everyone got down in front of the stage to watch. And man, did he make it exciting. He jumped down from the giant platform where the drum set sat and ran down the middle of the stage. He slid down it, ripping his jeans in the process, while strumming his guitar.

_Turn on that radio  
>As loud as it can go<br>Wanna dance until my feet can't feel the ground  
>Say goodbye to all my fears<br>One good song, they disappear  
>And nothing in the world can bring me down<em>

_Hand Clapping  
>Hip Shaking<br>Heart Breaking  
>There's no faking<br>What you feel  
>When you're right at home, yeah<em>

_Music's in my soul  
>I can hear it<br>Every day and every night  
>It's the one thing on my mind<br>Music's got control  
>and I'm never letting go<br>No, no  
>I just want to play my music<em>

_Got my six string on my back  
>Don't need anything but that<br>Everything I want is here with me  
>So forget that fancy car<br>I don't need to go that far  
>And what's driving me is following my dreams<br>Yeah_

_Hand Clapping  
>Earth Shaking<br>Heart Breaking  
>There's no faking<br>What you feel  
>When you're on a roll, yeah<em>

_Music's in my soul  
>I can hear it<br>Every day and every night  
>It's the one thing on my mind<br>Music's got control  
>and I'm never letting go<br>No, no_

_I just want to play my music  
>I just want to play my music<em>

_Can't imagine what it'd be like  
>Without the sounds of all my heroes<br>Singing all my favorite songs  
>So I can sing along<em>

_Music's in my soul  
>I can hear it<br>Every day and every night  
>It's the one thing on my mind<br>Music's got control  
>and I'm never letting go<br>No, no  
>I just want to play my music<em>

_Music's in my soul  
>I can hear it<br>Every day and every night  
>It's the one thing on my mind<br>Music's got control  
>and I'm never letting go<br>No, no  
>I just want to play my music<br>All night long  
>Yeah!<em>

"Thank you Lemonade Lovers!" Luke motioned to all the people with Lemonade Mouth signs. "You guys rock!" He played another quick chord and the crowd went wild.

Stella leaned over to Olivia and shouted over all the noise: "I think adding Luke to Lemonade Mouth was the best thing we ever did!"

"I think you're right!" Olivia called back.

Just as they said that, Luke came over, pushing through a crowd a screaming girls or as he calls them: "_Lemonade Lovers."_

"You're up Charlie Brown!" He cheered.

Charlie's eyes suddenly went wide and he took a few deep breaths. His hands were shaking and he didn't know how to stop them. "Don't worry, you'll be great." Mo reassured, noticing his state. Charlie nodded uneasily and headed for the drum-set on the stage. He gripped his drumsticks, the neon green ones that Emma had got him, and the shirt Mo had picked out for him at the mall for good luck.

"Alright everyone, let's put our hands together for the one and only drum god, Charlie Delgado!" Sophie cheered into the microphone. A bunch of girls by the front started screaming like crazy. Charlie scanned the crowd for his band- mates and then spotted them behind the pack of screaming girls. He moved his gaze over Mo and she smiled, waving at him. Charlie smiled and waved back. The pack of girls must've thought he was waving at them because they all started shouting even louder. A few of them looked familiar, but Charlie couldn't put his finger on it. But he quickly snapped out of it and started to play the soft beat to his song on his drum-set.

_You always see the beauty in a passing cloud  
>You're the one who fixes me when I'm down<br>And you don't think twice, do you?  
>You could find one diamond in a mine<br>But you're the one whose shining from miles around  
>And you don't see that, do you?<em>

_And when the day is done  
>Do you have the feeling<br>That you're all alone  
>Giving up on your own dreams<em>

_Hey you, it's your turn to  
>See the beauty in yourself<br>Just like you tell everyone else  
>Hey you, am I getting through?<br>If you would only see yourself  
>The way you see everyone else<br>The way I always see you  
>I see you, hey you, hey you<em>

_If you fly like Icarus to the edge  
>I could be there talking you back<br>Don't forget, don't got there, do you?_

_And when the night is long  
>Do you wake up hearing<br>A voice inside  
>Calling out for your dreams<em>

_Hey you, it's your turn to  
>See the beauty in yourself<br>Just like you tell everyone else  
>Hey you, am I getting through?<br>If you would only see yourself  
>The way you see everyone else<br>The way I always see you  
>I see you, hey you<em>

_Hiding in the background  
>Thinking you're not pretty<br>Holding back your thoughts  
>Cause whose gonna listen?<br>Hiding behind a half smile  
>Hey, it's such a pity<br>Everybody's missing out  
>While you're busy<br>Holding it all inside, inside_

_Hey you, it's your turn to  
>See the beauty in yourself<br>Just like you tell everyone else  
>Hey you, am I getting through?<br>If you would only see yourself  
>The way you see everyone else<br>The way I always see you  
>I see you,<em>

_Hey you  
>What you're gonna do?<em>

"Thanks everyone that was a song for one of my friends who doesn't see how amazing she really is." Charlie stated. Then he walked back-stage only to be mobbed by his friends.

"Charlie, you were awesome man!"Wen told him patting him on the back. Charlie fell forward a little at his hit.

"Yeah, I didn't know you could write songs!" Olivia agreed. But after praise and support from his friends, and Luke, the big question came. "So Charlie," Olivia smiled slyly, "Who did you write this song for?" She knew who it was for, she just wanted to hear him say it.

Charlie's face turned red. "Well I… I thought it would… I mean, it was for… um, what I meant to say was…" He stuttered. He shot a quick look at Mo that said: Help!

She giggled and came to his rescue. "He wrote it awhile ago for Victoria. He was telling me last night how he was going over it again and use for the contest." She explained. Everyone nodded in understanding.

"Well you still did really good Charlie. We're going to go check with Sophie on whose next." Stella told him, leaving Charlie alone with their bassist.

She turned toward him and laughed. "You owe me big time."

"Yeah I do!" Charlie answered, laughing along with her. "But thanks.

"And you said you couldn't write songs." Mo nudged him playfully in the shoulder.

"Like you said, I just needed a little inspiration." Charlie replied.

"And where did that come from?" Mo asked him.

Charlie smiled. "I think you already know." He said, putting his arm around her and steering her toward the others.

"Will Wen Gifford please come to the stage?" Sophie asked, up on the stage.

Everyone's gaze was now fixed on the keyboard player. Luke hooked his arm around his neck. "You're next buddy!" He cried.

Wen laughed and the band wished him good-luck. All except Olivia. Mo noticed his look toward her and nudged the blonde in the ribs. "What?" Olivia asked in a low whisper. Mo nodded over to Wen and Olivia rolled her eyes. Mo nudged her again, only harder this time. Olivia flinched and sighed. She looked up at Wen, who had a hopeful smile on his face. "Good luck with the song." She snapped. And then stalked over to the opposite side of the stage.

Wen's smile faded and he sighed. "How long can she hate me?" He wondered.

Mo shrugged. "Olivia doesn't usually hold a grudge for long." She reminded.

"Don't worry, just get up there and sing your keyboard playing heart out!" Stella urged. The band cheered and pushed Wen up onto the stage. He didn't really give much of a speech, instead Wen walked straight over to the piano after waving at a few people and the kids with signs. He looked at his band-mates and then at Olivia. He smiled and broke out into his song.

**{This song I really good and I'd recommend for you to watch it on !}**

_I'm not a perfect person  
>There's many things I wish I didn't do<br>But I continue learning  
>I never meant to do those things to you<br>And so I have to say before I go  
>That I just want you to know<em>

_I've found a reason for me  
>To change who I used to be<br>A reason to start over new  
>And the reason is you<em>

_I'm sorry that I hurt you  
>It's something I must live with every day<br>And all the pain I put you through  
>I wish that I could take it all away<br>And be the one who catches all your tears  
>That's why I need you to hear<br>I've found a reason for me  
>To change who I used to be<br>A reason to start over new  
>And the reason is you<em>

_And the reason is you  
>And the reason is you<br>And the reason is you_

_I'm not a perfect person  
>I never meant to do those things to you<br>And so I have to say before I go  
>That I just want you to know<em>

_I've found a reason for me  
>To change who I used to be<br>A reason to start over new  
>And the reason is you<em>

_I've found a reason to show  
>A side of me you didn't know<br>A reason for all that I do  
>And the reason is you!<em>

"Thanks everyone, that was like my apology song to someone special." Wen smiled as the crowd cheered at his comment. He left and stage and weaved his way through all the people and to Olivia. Her back was turned to him, so he grabbed her shoulders and turned her around. "Well?' He asked.

"Well what?" Olivia relied.

"Did you like it?"

"The song?" He nodded eager to hear her response. "It was cute. You're good at song writing." Is all she said.

"What, so that's it?" Wen wondered.

"What do you mean "That's it?"?" Olivia answered.

"That's all I get? Cute? I just got on that stage, performed a song I wrote myself, it's going to be on the world-wide-web, and that's all you have to say about it?" Wen asked again. He couldn't believe he was hearing this.

But before Olivia could reply, Sophie called for the last act of the night. This just happened to be Olivia. "Sorry, but I think I have to go." She said, brushing past him and walking back-stage.

..

"Hey, are you ready?"Liam asked as Olivia headed for him. He was no longer wearing his blue tank and yellow striped scarf, he had on a grey tee with a black blazer with the sleeves rolled up. He also had a white tie that hung loosely around his neck, along with his dog-tags he had on when they met.

Olivia smiled in surprise. "Well look at you all dressed up!" She complimented.

Liam laughed and looked down at what he was wearing. "I couldn't actually go out there looking like I've been setting up a stage all day. And especially not when you're looking all pretty in your dress." He replied.

Olivia smiled and blushed a little. "Thanks, but I think it's time we got out there."

Liam nodded. "After you." He answered, pulling the curtain out for her to walk through. They both stepped into the bright lights and the crowd went crazy. "They really love you." Liam whispered into Olivia's ear.

She smiled. "Are you sure I'm the one they love?"

Liam laughed and took his position at the piano. Olivia looked back at him, asking: "Ready?" Liam nodded and mouthed: "Go for it." He winked and started to play.

**{They're singing the whole thing together.}**

_Now I'm about to give you my heart  
>But remember this one thing (yeah)<br>I've never been in love before so you gotta go easy on me  
>I heard love is dangerous<br>Once you fall you never get enough  
>But the thought of you leaving ain't so easy for me (no)<em>

"Who's that?" Wen asked Mo and Stella. They both shrugged. He looked back at the two on-stage. He had to admit, they were pretty good, but that wasn't important right now. What was important was that who and why was the stage hand up there singing with Olivia? "Why is the stage hand up there with her?" He asked again.

Stella shrugged again. "I don't know."__

_Don't hurt me, Desert me  
>Don't give up on me<br>(What would I want to do that for?)  
>Don't use me, take advantage of me<br>Make me sorry I ever counted on you_

_1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5  
>Baby I'm counting on you<br>1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5  
>Baby I'm counting on you<br>1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5  
>Baby I'm counting on you<br>1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5  
>Baby I'm counting on you<em>

_Understand I've been here before  
>Thought I found someone I finally could adore<br>But you failed my test  
>Gotta know her better<br>So I wasn't the only one  
>But I would later put my trust in you<br>Baby you can put your trust in me  
>Just like you count to 3<br>You can count on me  
>And you're never gonna see<br>No numbers in my pocket  
>Anything I'm doing girl I drop it for you<br>'Cause you're the one I'm giving my heart to but I gotta be the only one_

_Don't hurt me, Desert me  
>Don't give up on me<br>What would I want to do that for?  
>Don't use me, take advantage of me<br>Make me sorry I ever counted on you_

_1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5  
>Baby I'm counting on you<br>1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5  
>Baby I'm counting on you<br>1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5  
>Baby I'm counting on you<br>1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5  
>Baby I'm counting on you<em>

_I really hope you understand  
>That if you wanna take my hand<br>Then you should put yours over my heart  
>I promise to be careful from the start<br>I'm trusting you with loving me  
>Very very carefully<br>Never been so vulnerable  
>Baby I'll make you comfortable<em>

_1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5  
>Baby I'm counting on you<br>1, 2, 3, 4 to 5  
>Why would I wanna do that?<br>1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5  
>Baby I'm counting on you<br>1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5_

_Now I'm about to give you my heart  
>So remember this one thing<br>I've never been in love before  
>Yeah you gotta go easy on me!<em>

"Wow, wasn't that a beautiful song? Am I right?" Sophie asked, as the crowd yelled back their answers or various "Yes!"'s, and "Awesome!"'s. "And now the moment of truth… who won the Band Battles Contest?" She asked as she opened the envelope in her hand. Everything was dead quiet and all the teens crossed their finger and held their breath. "And the winner is… Naomi Fishmeier and her song Firework!"Sophie cheered. The crowd applauded and Naomi came out onto the stage to accept her award. Lemonade Mouth, she looked like a Jasmine Villages with glasses.

"No way." Mo whispered.

"What?" Stella asked.

"Who is she?" Wen jumped in.

Mo laughed. "Naomi Fishmeier, only my best friend from all through elementary and middle school. We met in Pre-K and have been friends ever since." She replied.

"Do you still hang out with her?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, she's head of the school News Paper and a photographer for the Yearbook. She was the one who calmed me down the night of the Bash. I called her screaming and not being able to breathe. She told me everything was going to be alright and helped me through it." Mo explained. "She's always been afraid to share her talent o f singing so I'm glad she won."

Everyone headed over to Naomi once she hopped of the stage to congratulate her, except Wen. He just stood back and watched everyone have a good time and give Naomi hugs. He even watched how everyone was introduced to Liam and complimented him on how great he was in the contest. But Wen didn't smile once. He was still stinging from how Olivia snapped at him earlier.

**Yeah, go Naomi! You rock girl! I knew everyone expected Olivia to win and Naomi was never mentioned in the movie so I let her win this contest. So maybe this chapter wasn't longer that the last, but it was a fair amount. I hope you guys liked it and tell me what you think! Love you!**

**~Suki17**


	15. Bonus: The Best Day

**Hi everyone! This is a bonus chapter so the Author' Note won't be too long. But it's called "The Best Day." And it was inspired by Taylor Swift {I love that girl!} so I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lemonade Mouth or Taylor Swift's songs. **

It's about 11 o'clock at night and Sydney hears the doorbell ring. She, not wanting to wake anyone else up, quickly ran downstairs in her robe, tying it tightly. She answered the door to see Olivia, her eyes red and puffy and tears staining her cheeks. Sydney hurried to get out of her walk-way and instantly lets her in.

"Olivia! What happened, are you alright?" Sydney asked worried. Olivia nodded and walked in. She went over to the couch to sit with Sydney.

"Yeah, sorry it's so late. I didn't mean to wake anyone." Olivia apologized. Sydney shook her head.

"Don't even worry about that. What I want to know is what happened. Why were you crying honey?" Sydney wondered, sweeping her bangs away from her eyes.

"I um was thinking about the other day when we were at the mall and you said to think of you as my mom from now on," She quickly wiped tears away from her face, trying to hide them. "And I know we already talked about this, it's just I was going through a few old boxes and I found a video of when I was three. I was in the kitchen and my parents set up a paint set and my dad was recording me and my mom."

"Oh, that's great! What's the problem there sweetie?" Sydney asked.

"Nothing, it's just I pulled out my dad's old guitar. I wrote a song and I want you to be the first to hear it." Olivia stated, taking out her guitar. Sydney smiled and waited for her to start.

_I'm five years old and it's getting cold  
>I've got my big coat on<br>I hear your laugh and look up smiling at you  
>I run and run<br>Past the pumpkin patch and the tractor rides  
>Look now the sky is gold<br>I hug your legs and fall asleep on the way home_

_I don't know why all the trees change in the fall  
>I know you're not scared of anything at all<br>Don't know if Snow White's house is near or far away  
>But I know I had the best day with you today<em>

_I'm thirteen now and don't know how my friends could be so mean  
>I come home crying and you hold me tight and grab the keys<br>And we drive and drive until we found a town far enough away  
>And we talk and window shop till I forgot all their names<em>

_I don't know who I'm gonna talk to now at school  
>But I know I'm laughing on the car ride home with you<br>Don't know how long it's gonna take to feel okay  
>But I know I had the best day with you today<em>

_I have an excellent father  
>His strength is making me stronger<br>God smiles on my little brother  
>Inside and out he's better than I am<em>

_I grew up in a pretty house and I had space to run  
>And I had the best days with you<em>

_There is a video I found from back when I was three  
>You set up a paint set in the kitchen and you're talking to me<br>It's the age of princesses and pirate ships and the seven dwarfs  
>Daddy's smart and you're the prettiest lady in the whole wide world<em>

_Now I know why all the trees change in the fall  
>I know you were on my side even when I was wrong<br>And I love you for giving me your eyes  
>Staying back and watching me shine and I didn't know if you knew this<br>So I'm taking this chance to say that I had the best days with you!_

Sydney smiled as Olivia finished her song and slowly let her voice die down until she was silent.

Olivia looked up with hopeful eyes. "So, what'd you think?" She asked quietly.

"What did I think?" Sydney wondered. Olivia nodded eager to hear her response. Sydney chuckled and stood up, walking around the blonde teen in circles. "Hmmm, what do I think? Well, you want honesty?" She asked, Olivia nodded slowly, the hopeful look gone. "I think it was the sweetest, kindest thing that has ever touched my heart." Sydney told her.

Olivia smiled. "Really?"

"Really."

"Thank you." Olivia whispered, pulling Sydney in for a hug. She took the offer and softly stroked Olivia's golden hair. They let go, and both let out a sigh.

"So is there anything else on your mind or is that the main part?" Sydney wondered. Olivia looked down trying to hide a smile and blushed slightly. She was glad it was pretty dark so it wasn't too visible. But it was too late, Sydney had caught the sight of her shy smile and got excited. "Awww, I know that smile!" She gushed. She scooted a few inches closer. "So tell me, what's going on?"

Olivia laughed slightly and gave in. "Well…"

Wen had been woken up from the sound of someone strumming a guitar and soft singing. He walked out of his room, past his little sister's door, and into the hallway. But he stopped when he heard a few voices from the living room at the bottom of the stairs.

"So is there anything else on your mind or is that the main point?" He heard his stepmother ask. There were a few minutes of silence until Wen heard Sydney squeal. "Awww, I know that smile! So tell me, what's going on?" She quickly asked again. Wen rolled his eyes and peeked around the corner to see a bundle of bright blonde hair pulled into a pony-tail. He immediately knew who it was. Olivia.

"So that where the music was coming from!" He whispered to himself. But Wen snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Olivia start to reply.

"Well… I met this guy named Liam." She stated. Those words instantly took the breath out of him.

"Really? What's he like?" Sydney urged her to go on, which might have been a mistake.

"Oh, Liam's great! He's so sweet and he says all the things I need to hear. He can play almost every instrument, and he has an amazing voice, which he showed off when we performed together at Band Battles, he respects my space, he calls exactly when he says he will, and he's even close with Gram already, and Liam loves cats, Liam's charming and-" Olivia went on until Sydney laughed and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Ok, ok, I get it. He really sounds like a good guy, and you sound like you're really into him. You know, all the things you just said could make a really great song." She told her.

"Really? Because I was thinking it would finally give us a chance to write a song together." Olivia answered.

"Oh, that'd be great! Because we could make the chorus…" And the two went on talking until morning, never knowing Wen was still sitting at the top of the stair, hearing the whole thing even though it crushed him inside.

**Poor Wen! But I think there will only be a few more chapters with him being snubbed by Olivia. And Liam and Olivia won't get **_**too**_** serious, but he'll be in the next chapter which is called "Scene Stealers." And it's about the first concert Lemonade Mouth has at the Music Hall. Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and the beautiful song by Taylor Swift! Bye guys!**

**~Suki17**


	16. Scene Stealers

**Ok, I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever! I just started school and it's hard to find free time! But as promised, this is chapter 16 and it's called "Scene Stealers" I noticed my Author's Notes are getting shorter and shorter, but anyways, if you guys have any ideas for a pole I can put on my profile, please tell me! I feel like my page is so boring!**

"You want us to what?" Wen shouted. Everyone was in the Music Hall getting ready for the concert they were going to have tonight.

"Please, please, please! They're good and they're just opening for us tonight!" Olivia begged, practically on her knees.

Stella sighed. "What's their band name again?" She asked.

"Scene Stealers."

Wen snorted. "What kind of band name is that?"

Olivia narrowed her eyes. "Says the guys who wanted to name our band after himself!" She snapped. "So please?" She turned back to Stella.

"See what the rest of the band thinks." She answered.

Olivia then rushed around the stage asking all her band-mates what their input was. First Mo: too easy. "Are you kidding? I think it's a great idea!" She exclaimed.

"Yes!" Olivia cried, running to the next person.

Wen shot Mo a look saying: "What are you doing?"

Mo just shrugged. "I'm sorry." She mouthed.

Charlie was next on Olivia's list. Behind her, Wen shook his head and waved his arms at the drummer. Charlie kept looking between Olivia's pleading eyes and Wen's signals, eyes flickering with pressure. He sighed. "I guess." He said, finally giving into the small blonde. Wen's shoulders slumped.

Hello guitar playing Lucas. "Come on, Luke." Olivia whimpered.

He quickly glanced back at Wen, who shook his head slowly. Luke thought for a few minutes. "Can he rap?" He wondered.

Olivia laughed. "Yes, yes he can."

"Then it's cool with me." Luke stated. Olivia smiled and hugged him tightly. Then she happily walked right past Wen and toward Stella.

"Hey, what about me?" He reminded. "Don't you want my input?"

Olivia just rolled her eyes and went on walking to Stella. "Ouch." Charlie said from behind the red-head.

"No kidding." Wen replied.

All the sudden, Olivia let out a loud squeal. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She cried, hugging Stella and running out of the room probably to go call Liam.

After she was surely gone, Wen spun around on his heels. "Stella!" He yelled. "What was that?"

She shrugged. "Sorry Wen, but Olivia seems really happy and if we have Liam's band open for us then the crowd would be super pumped, drawing a bigger crowd." She responded.

"Plus we've all heard Liam sing and he can play almost every instrument." Mo added.

"Oh really? What can't he play?" Wen asked.

"Harp."

Wen snorted. "Oh please, I can play the harp."

Mo raised her eye brows. "You can?" She wondered, not convinced.

"Course I can, what's with the attitude?"

"Prove it."

"Bring me a harp!"

"Maybe I will!" Mo gave him a puzzled look. "Gosh Wen, maybe Olivia was right about all this Liam stuff. He's way less snappish." She stated.

"No Mo, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that…"

"Just save it Wen." Mo snapped back. He recoiled, Wen had never seen this sweet, kind Indian Princess like that. "Come on Stella, let's go." She murmured, walking away with the wild guitar player behind her.

Wen sighed. Then he stood up and started towards the door where he saw Olivia exit before. "Where you going now?" Luke asked him.

"I'm going to see if the Master of being Head-Over-Heels is still out there." He answered, pushing the heavy metal door open. He turned to see Olivia, as expected, leaning against the wall talking on the phone.

"I know, isn't it great?" She asked the listener, who he was guessing it was Liam. Wen rolled his eyes as he heard the muffled reply, of the perfect and flawless voice. "Ok, ok, I'll talk to you tonight. Ok, bye!" Olivia hung up the phone and had a smile on her face until she saw the face to her right watching her.

"Hey," He greeted.

"Hi," Olivia replied, slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"Wait Olivia, I think we really need to talk!" Wen stated, walking fast down the hall trying to catch up with her.

"I don't think we do." Olivia replied, trying to out walk him.

Wen tried to jog, or run after her but stopped a good ten feet away before giving up. "You can't avoid me forever!" He reminded.

"Oh can't I?"

Wen sighed. "Is this all because of your new boyfriend?" He finally asked.

Now that caught Olivia's attention. She spun around on her heels and gave him a hard glare. "Knock it off Wen!" She hissed.

"Ah, so that _is _what this is about! That good for nothing Liam!" Wen yelled.

"Don't you dare bring Liam into this Wen, he has nothing to do with it!" Olivia snapped back.

"He has _everything _to do with it! You've been ignoring the band and our music just because you're gaga over some guy that happened to have musical talent!" Wen shouted.

"More musical talent that you." Olivia muttered.

"What was that?" Wen asked.

"But why do you even care Wen? You're not my boyfriend so why should you care? Maybe I _do_ like Liam and maybe I _do_ like that way he treats me." Olivia pointed out.

"Like her treats you any better than I do already." Wen scoffed.

"Well he does! You know why? Because he can take a hint! And he doesn't confuse a girl like someone else I know!" Olivia screamed at the red head.

Wen had a puzzled look on his face. "What are you talking about?" He wondered.

"Ugh, I liked you Wen! I really did, but you never seemed to notice, let alone care! You always called 10 or 15 minutes late, you never complimented me, and you never came over to my house just to hang out!"

"And Liam does all of those things?" Wen asked, doubt in his voice.

"Yes, he does." Olivia finished breathlessly.

"Believe me, I wanted to do all of those things," Wen started.

"Then why didn't you?" Olivia cut him off.

"Why do you think?" Wen replied. Olivia shrugged, a scowl still on her face. "I was scared, that's why Olivia! Is that what you wanted to hear? I wasn't sure if you wanted me to do those things so I never did!" He confessed.

"Well don't worry, because you won't have to wonder anymore." Olivia stated, spinning around and walking back down the hall.

But Wen stopped her by grabbing her by the arm. "Wait Liv,"

Olivia quickly yanked away from him. "Don't call me that!" She snapped, heading down the corridor again.

All the sudden, Wen remembered something that might save himself in the heat of the fight. "What about Prom?" He called down to the blonde.

Olivia turned around once she was at the door. "If that's what you call a reminding invitation, then you'll be dancing with yourself!" She yelled back.

Wen sighed when he heard the double doors click shut. He slowly turned around to see his band-mates staring at him from the doorway. "So," Charlie said, breaking the silence, "I guess practice is canceled?" Wen rolled his eyes and heaved the doors open.

**At Em's:**

Mo sighed. "And then she screamed "Don't call me that!" and left." She'd just finished telling Emma the whole story about why they're all so depressed at the table in the corner by the stage.

"Aw, I'm sorry guys. I'm sure it'll all turn out ok." Emma reassured.

"We hope so." Stella replied, taking a sip of her smoothie. Just then, Wen walked into the shop and headed for Lemonade Mouth's table and took a seat next to the two guitar players. "Hey, you ok?" Stella asked.

Wen nodded. "I guess, but now I think I'm at the top of Olivia's hate list." He responded.

"She has one of those?" Charlie wondered. Mo slapped his shoulder, a scold on her face. "Man do you have a good arm for a girl!" Charlie whispered. Mo hit him again but harder. "Ow!"

Wen laughed "You guys are so weird." He told them. "But that's why I love you."

All the sudden, Olivia and Liam entered through the door and a small bell rang throughout the room, announcing their arrival. She caught eye contact with Wen for a split second before taking Liam by the hand and pulling him toward the counter where they were greeted by Emma. Everyone followed Wen's gaze and turned around to see the two. "Wow… you can actually feel the awkwardness in the room." Stella stated, waving her arms' around.

"Stella!" Mo hissed. She turned back to Wen. "Maybe they're just here for a quick visit. They'll leave after they get their order so it'll be ok…" She tried to reassure him.

"No it won't Mo!" Wen snapped at her. Mo's mouth shut and she recoiled, sitting back farther in her chair.

Seeing her friend's actions, Stella jumped in. "But how about we get Olivia to-" She started to say.

"Forget it Stella! It's not going to work so just stop trying to play the big bad leader and come back to reality!" Wen told her. Stella's mouth snapped shut and she frowned. Noticing all his friends' looks toward him, Wen got up from the table and stormed out of the shop, sending a ring from the bell all around.

..

It was almost eight o'clock, about 30 minutes until the concert started. Well, at least until the Scene Stealers opened up for the band. Which Wen wasn't really looking forward to. He quickly peeked around the corner to see a bunch of reserved seat in the front row. One for Emma, Mrs. Reznik and her husband and three kids, Olivia's Gram, Mo's mom, Charlie's parents and brother, Stella's family, Luke's dad and sister, and then right there practically 7 feet from the stage was a paper that read: _Reserved for Norman, Georgie, and Sydney Gifford. _

Wen looked across the room to see Olivia, her arms crossed and a smirk on her face. He narrowed his eyes and headed over to see what Stella and Luke were doing with their guitars. "Hey Luke, you excited buddy?" Wen asked him.

"Are you kidding? I am so stoked! My first concert and I just got my guitar fixed! Just learning a few chords for the new song." Luke replied.

"What new song?" Wen asked.

"Well since Liam is so good with music, we asked him to perform with Lemonade Mouth, along with Scene Stealers." Mo stated, coming up from behind.

"What?" Wen gave her a puzzled look. Did he even hear her right?

"Yeah, so we're using a song he wrote." Stella added. "I e-mailed it to you."

"You did?" Wen asked. Pulling out his phone and checking for her message. Stella nodded and winked at Mo who smiled. "Wait."

"What?"

"This song has a rap in it."

"Yep."

"Who's doing it?"

"Liam."

"What!" Wen raised his voice a little.

"Liam really can rap and that's why he's doing this song with Olivia." Stella answered.

"But what about the piano? I don't know that keys." Wen reminded them.

"We already thought of that. Since you never checked your messages and you never learned the keys, Mo offered to play the keyboard and we'll have Liam's bass player help us out." Stella told him.

"No it's fine. I can do it." Wen said through his clenched teeth.

"Well ok, but you know I can do it if you're confused and can't do it or bring it up." Mo stated, reminding him of what happened in the fight earlier.

Then the two girls walked past him, smirks on their faces. Wen sighed and the guys patted him on the back. "Classic: all the girls team up and making the guy's life even harder, never letting you forget your mistakes." Luke told him. Wen groaned and hit his head on the wall repeatedly.

..

"What's up World Rockers!" Liam cheered into the microphone, making the crowd scream. "I'm Liam and we're the Scene Stealers. We'll be opening for the awesome and talented Lemonade Mouth!" The crowd cheered even louder as Liam's band started their music.

_I see you and me cruisin' down the freeway in my AMG  
>Top back with my muffler screamin' look at me<br>I like my subs to hit that high velocity  
>Tonight's gonna be, tonight you're gonna see<em>

_Lovin' and laughin', this night isn't over  
>Let's keep on dancin' and when we get older we could be<br>That's what I see, I see you and me  
>Tonight's gonna be, tonight you're gonna see<em>

_Let's celebrate and throw our cares away  
>Let's celebrate, celebrate today<br>Let's celebrate and throw our cares away  
>Let's celebrate, let's celebrate<em>

_Me and you, doing whatever that's what we want to do  
>Hands on the wheel, baby, just keep me close to you<br>No matter which way we go, we can't lose  
>Tonight's gonna be, tonight you're gonna see<em>

_Lovin' and laughin', this night isn't over  
>Let's keep on dancin' and when we get older we could be<br>That's what I see, I see you and me  
>Tonight's gonna be, tonight you're gonna see<em>

_Let's celebrate and throw our cares away  
>Let's celebrate, celebrate today<br>Let's celebrate and throw our cares away  
>Let's celebrate, celebrate<em>

_Let's celebrate and throw our cares away  
>Let's celebrate, celebrate today<br>Let's celebrate, throw our cares away  
>Let's celebrate, celebrate<em>

_It doesn't stop, no it's never gonna stop  
>No feeling doesn't stop<br>No it's never gonna stop, no_

_Yep, right now it's goin' down  
>Let me tell you what we're all about<br>Dance, dance it's your chance  
>Shake those pants, do that dance<em>

_Jump, jump, move that junk  
>Change that sound and make it funk<br>If you want to jump, jump  
>We'll keep goin' 'til the sun comes up<em>

_Let's celebrate and throw our cares away  
>Let's celebrate, celebrate today<br>Let's celebrate, throw our cares away  
>Let's celebrate, we'll celebrate<em>

_Let's celebrate and throw our cares away  
>Let's celebrate, celebrate today<br>Let's celebrate, throw our cares away  
>Let's celebrate, celebrate!<em>

The crowd as Liam and his band took a bow together and left the stage. "You were great!" Olivia cried, tackling Liam into a hug.

"Thanks Liv, but you guys will be way better." He replied.

Wen snorted. "That's for sure." He muttered.

Olivia shot him a quick glare and smiled back at Liam. "You better go get ready, I'll there soon." She told him. Liam nodded and headed over to Mo and Luke to hang out for a few minutes.

Olivia sighed. "Will you ever stop acting like a baby?" She asked.

Wen pretended to think for a second. "Uh, no. I don't think I will." He smirked.

"You're such a jerk." Olivia mumbled.

"Nice combat Livy Bear." Wen teased.

"Stop calling me that!" Olivia whispered harshly.

"Will you stop calling me a jerk?" Wen wondered.

"No."

"Then no, Livy Bear."

"Ugh!" Olivia groaned, stomping out onto the stage with Wen right behind her. She took her place next to Liam and they both got ready for their cue.

Liam:

I was thinking about her  
>Thinking about me<br>Thinkin bout us  
>What we gonna be?<br>Open my eyes,  
>it was only just a dream...<br>Both:  
>So I travel back<br>down that road  
>Will she come back?<br>No one knows  
>I realize<br>It was only just a dream.  
>Liam:<br>I was at the top and now it's like I'm in the basement  
>Number 1 spot, Now she find her a replacement<br>I swear now I can't take it  
>Knowing somebody's got my baby<p>

Now you ain't around, baby I can't think  
>I should've put it down, should've got that ring<br>Cause I can still feel it in the air  
>See her pretty face, run my fingers through her hair<p>

My love of my life, My Shorty, my wife  
>She left me, I'm tied.<br>Cause I knew that it just ain't right  
>Both:<br>I was thinking about her  
>Thinking about me<br>Thinkin bout us  
>What we gonna be?<br>Open my eyes,  
>it was only just a dream...<p>

So I travel back  
>Down that road<br>Will she come back?  
>No one knows<br>I realize  
>It was only just a dream.<br>Olivia:  
>When I be ridin' man I swear I see your face at every turn<br>Trying to get my usher on but I can't let it burn  
>And I just hope she know that she the only one I yearn for<br>More and more, I miss her, when will I learn?  
>Didn't give her all my love<br>I guess now I got my payback

Now I'm in the club thinking all about my baby  
>HEY, she was so easy to love<br>But wait, I guess that love wasn't enough  
>I'm going through it every time that I'm alone<br>And now I'm wishin' wishin' she'd pick up the phone  
>But she made a decision that she wanted to move on<br>Cause I was wrong.  
>Both:<br>I was thinking about her  
>Thinking about me<br>Thinkin bout us  
>What we gonna be?<br>Open my eyes,  
>it was only just a dream...<p>

So I travel back  
>Down that road<br>Will she come back?  
>No one knows<br>I realize  
>It was only just a dream...<br>Liam:  
>If you ever loved somebody put your hands up<br>If you ever loved somebody put your hands up  
>And now they're gone and you wish you could give them everything<p>

Both:  
>I was thinking about her<br>Thinking about me  
>Thinkin' about us<br>What we gonna be?  
>Open my eyes,<br>it was only just a dream...

So I travel back  
>Down that road<br>Will she come back?  
>No one knows<br>I realize  
>It was only just a dream...<p>

"Olivia, that was amazing!" Liam exclaimed once they were all back-stage again.

"Me? That song you wrote was amazing, don't give me credit!" Olivia replied.

"Listen, we have another gig at the Summer Showcase at the park this Saturday, you want to perform with us?" Liam asked.

Olivia looked back at Wen for a split second and he shook his head. Then she looked back at Liam and nodded. "I'd love to." She said with a smile. And then the two walked out of the room hand-in-hand.

"I can't believe it." Wen whispered after they were gone.

"What?" Stella asked.

"Did you guys just see that?" Wen asked them, motioning to where Olivia and Liam were standing. Everyone shook their heads. "Can't you tell? He's stealing her away from us! It's just a matter of time before Olivia joins Scene Stealers and leaves us in the dust!" Wen grabbed his things and headed for the doors. He looked back over his shoulder. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm not going to let Olivia abandon me."

**Ok, I hope you guys liked that one! Again I'm so, so sorry for how long this took! I started school and I've been sick for a few days so I'll be piled with missed homework! Wish me luck and the next chapter will be 'The Way She Loved You'. And great job to the reviewer who thought of the song "The Way I Loved You" by Taylor Swift because that's exactly right! I love you all and hopefully I'll be back soon!**

**Be Hear! Be Strong! Be Proud!**

**~Suki17**


	17. The Way She Loved U

**I am so sorry I haven't updated in a really long time, school took up more time than I expected and I'm having a bit of friend drama. :'( But either way, I'm not going to waste your time on a small author's note, so please read on!**

This was nauseating. It was the second concert at the Music Hall and Wen watched as Olivia and Liam joked around and laughed, writing a new song for their next gig. Wasn't that their thing? After they wrote Determinate, him and Olivia would always write their songs for Lemonade Mouth together. How long was this supposed to go on? Her ignoring him and hanging out with Liam? Olivia would never, ever, be late for band practice, and guess what happened today? She said it was because she had to get ready for tonight, but it's still band practice! _That's _where you actually get ready for a concert! But it didn't matter now, they had 7 more minutes until their concerts and everyone was getting ready.

"Where's your bass?" Charlie asked Mo, as she put the strap over her shoulder. It wasn't her usual white instrument with the checked strap, this one was bright red with a white strap and scratch plate, which made it look like a guitar.

"Oh, Liam's bass player let me borrow it since Luke cut my bass strings."She answered.

"Wait, so your bass is broken?" Charlie laughed. Mo smiled sheepishly and nodded. The two laughed with together.

Wen looked over when Olivia and Liam laughed even harder, if that was possible. Olivia shot him a quick smirk and continued giggling. Wen rolled his eyes…and then he got an idea. "Two can play at that game." He smiled smugly. He quickly walked over and hooked his arm around Mo's neck. "Hey Momo, how's it goin'?"

Mo shot him a puzzled look. "Fine…I guess." She replied.

"So, you look pretty good tonight, love the dress." Wen raised his voice, making sure Olivia could hear him.

"Um, thanks Wen, but you know I'm wearing jeans, right?" Mo answered.

Wen glanced down at her outfit and mentally kicked himself. "I can't wait for this weekend, we're going to have a blast!" He told her.

"What about this weekend?" Mo asked, still confused.

"Play along!" Wen whispered harshly. But all the sudden, he felt a tug on his shoulder. Wen turned around to see Charlie pulling him out of the room.

"We'll be right back." He faked a smile and yanked the red-head around the corner.

"What are you doing!" Wen hissed.

"Me? What are _you_ doing!"

"Trying to get Olivia jealous!"

"Well can't you do that with Stella, I already have enough on my plate with Mo falling for Luke, and you're not helping. I don't need you going after her too!" Charlie stated.

Wen sighed. "Fine, I won't use Mo to make her jealous!" He said, heading back towards the others, but then stopped the both of them. "But do you think it was working?"

Charlie rolled his eyes. "Why do I just happen to hang out with the guy who has more girl problems than I do?" He muttered to himself.

..

Lemonade Mouth walked out onto the huge stage after Mrs. Reznik announced them. Then she ran off to her own family, which consisted of a husband, a son, and two daughters. They all sat in the front row, along with the rest of the band's families. Unlike last time, Wen actually knew the keys to this song, since Olivia wrote it and everyone practiced it earlier today. Thank goodness Liam wasn't performing with them tonight, but it made it even weirder on how he came with Olivia to band practice and how he showed up tonight back stage. But the crowd cheered as the six made their way to their instruments. The song started out with a simple beat and Luke playing his guitar softly on his guitar. Wen saw Olivia start to tap her foot, as if counting down to her cue:

_He is sensible and so incredible  
>And all my single friends are jealous<br>He says everything I need to hear and it's like  
>I couldn't ask for anything better<em>

_He opens up my door and I get into his car  
>And he says, you look beautiful tonight<br>And I feel perfectly fine_

_But I've been screamin' and fightin'  
>And kissin' in the rain<br>And it's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name  
>You're so in love that you act insane<br>And that's the way I loved you_

_Breakin' down and comin' undone  
>It's a roller-coaster kinda rush<br>And I never knew I could feel that much  
>And that's the way I loved you<em>

_He respects my space and never makes me wait  
>And he calls exactly when he says he will<br>He's close to my mother  
>Talks business with my father<br>He's charming and endearing, and I'm comfortable_

_But I've been screamin' and fightin'  
>And kissin' in the rain<br>And it's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name  
>You're so in love that you act insane<br>And that's the way I loved you_

_Breakin' down and comin' undone  
>It's a roller-coaster kinda rush<br>And I never knew I could feel that much  
>And that's the way I loved you<em>

Wen looked up from his keyboard to see Olivia looking back at him. She kept singing the lyrics as she clutched her chest as if her lungs would burst. He didn't get her hint and quickly converted his gaze back to his keyboard. Olivia's shoulders slumped and she loosened up, taking a deep breath before continuing in a softer tone.

_He can't see the smile I'm fakin'  
>And my heart's not breakin'<br>'Cause I'm not feelin' anything at all  
><em> 

_And you were wild and crazy  
>Just so frustrating, intoxicating, complicated<br>Got away by some mistake and now_

_I'll be screamin' and fightin'  
>And kissin' in the rain<br>It's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name  
>I'm so in love that I acted insane<br>And that's the way I loved you_

_Breakin' down and comin' undone  
>It's a roller-coaster kinda rush<br>And I never knew I could feel that much  
>And that's the way I loved you<em>

_And that's the way I loved you  
>I never knew I could feel that much<br>And that's the way I loved you._

The song ended and the crowd loved it. But it was like the band couldn't hear them. Wen saw Mo look back at him, a scowl on her face and she shook her head. He turned around to Charlie, who just shrugged. Wen sighed and Stella said 'Goodnight' to the crowd and Mrs. Reznik took over, having the band exit the stage.

**Later that Night:**

"What was that?" Mo yelled at Wen. The concert had ended and everyone was now in their regular clothes, sitting in a room behind the stage where there was a couch, a few chairs, a small coffee table, a lamp, and a table with water bottles and quick snacks for them. Most of the band was chilling out, but Olivia was still getting dressed and would probably leave with Liam soon.

"What was what!" Wen shouted back.

"Out there on stage! Tell me you didn't miss the signals Olivia was giving you!" Mo cried.

"I don't know what you're even talking about!" Wen defended.

"You're just as clueless as I thought you were." Mo muttered.

"What was that?" Wen asked.

"Mo's right, you're practically turning into Charlie!" Stella agreed.

"Excuse me?" Charlie cut in.

"No offence, but you're as clueless as Alex Walinski and he thinks girls are from Jupiter." Stella told him.

Charlie thought for a minute and then shrugged. "You're probably right." He said nodding his head.

"Guys! Can we get back onto the subject please?" Wen reminded them all. "Look, I don't know what was going on with Olivia out there and if it's that important then she'll tell me herself, but you guys shouldn't be sticking your noses where they're not wanted." He told them.

Mo stepped back and raised her eye-brows. "We're not 'sticking out noses' in Wen, we're being good friends. Something you wouldn't understand." She snapped back, walking out of the room along with Stella. Wen sighed and rubbed his temple.

"Nice going dude, now they're all mad." Luke stated. Him and Charlie patted him on the back and left the room, leaving Wen alone.

Suddenly, a pair of brown eyes popped into the doorway. Wen heard the click of heels and immediately knew who it was. "What now Sydney?"

"I just wanted to congratulate the band, but they're not here apparently." She replied, walking over to him.

"Feel free to thank me for that." Wen told her.

"Well Olivia really did a great job on the song tonight; she was kind of iffy about the lyrics." Sydney stated.

"How do you know that?" Wen asked.

"I wrote it with her." Sydney simply said.

Wen snorted. "Great, my step-mother is a part of my band now." Hw snapped.

"No, not at all. I couldn't take that away from you, how cruel do you think I am?" She asked.

"Enough to throw my life off." Wen muttered.

Sydney frowned and sighed. "I'm sorry Wen, I really am, but Olivia's going through a really tough time right now, and I want to help her through it. I know it's weird, but I'm just trying to be nice and you know that. You're not the only one who has any type of feelings for her you know, I care about her too." She told him. Wen didn't reply and there were a few minutes of silence. "She does care about you."

"What?" Wen wondered.

"Olivia, she really does care, a lot actually." She repeated.

"She has a funny way of showing it." Wen mumbled.

"Well so do you." Sydney reminded. Wen grunted and rolled his eyes. Sydney took a deep breath. "You know, that song, she wrote it for you."

"The song she sang tonight?" Wen asked. Sydney nodded. "So when she was looking at me during the concert, she was trying to tell me something?" Sydney nodded again. Wen groaned. "Olivia!" He yelled, running out of the room.

Sydney laughed. "Good luck." She said to herself.

**Ok, I know it was really short and not my best work, but I just couldn't keep you guys waiting any longer and plus today was a snow day! :D But either way, Wen finally knows the truth and now he has to clean up the mess he's made, I can't wait to get the next chapter posted and I should be updating "Speak Now" pretty soon too. So keep your eyes open and wish me luck with all the drama! As always, I love you guys!**

**Be Heard! He Strong! Be Proud!**

**~Suki17**


	18. Forgiveness Has It's Ways

**Hey guys, I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever but I've been having so much friend drama and activities after school that I haven't had much time to my self. But now I'm on Winter Break and ready to update! I hope you guys like it!**

Olivia walked through the doors of the Music Hall, Liam trailing right behind her. She looked up to see all her band mates in the room, either on the stage or running around the isles of chairs, playing around. Mo and Charlie were sitting on the stage, their legs dangling off the edge , while Stella and Luke were running around with water bottles, soaking each-other in the process. And of course Wen was hiding behind his keyboard going over the new song that was for practice today.

Olivia smiled. This is what she wanted to see everyday when she walked into the Music Hall. Her friends smiling, laughing, and having fun. That's all she ever wanted, for her friends to be happy.

Liam laughed. "Is it like this everyday?" He wondered.

"I hope so." Olivia said absent-mindlessly.

"What?" Liam smiled.

Olivia shook her head and snapped out of her trance. "Oh, yeah, pretty much." She replied quickly.

Liam chuckled and looked back at the band. "Cool."

After he heard the doors click, Wen jumped and rushed to hop off the stage. He hurried over towards Olivia. "Hey Olivia, we need to talk." He told her.

"Haven't you been saying that for the past week now?" Olivia joked.

"Yeah, but this time we _really _need to talk." Wen explained.

Olivia shrugged. "Why Wen? There's nothing to talk about." She stated.

Before Wen could reply, Liam spoke up. "Hey Lex, can you help me out with this amp over here?" He asked.

"Sure," Olivia replied, "Hang on." She started off towards him, but Wen grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her back.

"Wait a second, who's Lex?" He asked.

"Olivia."

"What? That's not her name." Wen told Liam.

"I know, it's her middle." He responded.

"I don't get it." Mo stated, getting back on her feet.

"Well me and Liam came up with this thing where we call each-other by our middle names, just to play around. Like my middle name is Alexis, so Liam calls me Lex, and I call him Drew every once in awhile." Olivia explained.

Luke laughed. "Cool idea." He said. "What should I call you, Stella?"

She laughed as well. "Yeah, that's totally out of the question."

"Aw, come on! Why can't I know?" Luke whined.

"Because how would you like if I just step up and ask what your middle name is?" Stella replied.

Luke shrugged. "Fine, it's Kendall."

Stella rolled her eyes. "You know that doesn't help you any, right?"

Luke sighed. "At least give me the first letter!" He begged.

Stella let out an annoyed groan. "You _really_ wanna know what the first letter is? Well ok, but you'll never guess it! Don't say I didn't warn you when your brain in fried trying to figure-"

"Just tell me the first letter already!" Luke yelled over her.

"It's A!" Stella shouted back.

"Hmmm, A huh? Oh, Abigail?" He guessed. Stella shook her head. "Alice?"

Nope."

"Angie?"

"Not a chance."

"Allan?"

"No, you idiot!" Stella smacked him up-side the head. Olivia laughed and plugged her and Liam's microphones in.

..

Olivia ran down the stairs when she heard the doorbell ring. "I got it Gram!" She called when she grasped the doorknob. But when she opened it, it wasn't someone she felt like talking to...again.

Olivia let out a sigh. "What do you want Wen?" She asked.

"Well you left band practice so fast I didn't get a chance to talk to you." He answered, stepping into the house.

"That was kinda the idea." Olivia muttered to herself.

"What?"

"I thought we agreed there's nothing to talk about." Olivia reminded him.

"No, _you_ agreed to that. I still haven't signed any papers yet." Wen smirked.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "At least I don't have to pretend your jokes are funny anymore." She said, crossing her arms.

"Just listen to me for two minutes, then if you're still upset, you can kick me out in the cold." Wen told her.

"Is that a promise?" Olivia scoffed. Wen gave her his best puppy-dog eyes, still with that desperate look on his face. Olivia let out a sigh. "Fine, two minutes, but after that you better-"

It was too late, because Wen was already tugging her up the stairs before she could finish her sentence. He quickly sat her down on her bed and started to pull his key-board from his bag. "Wen, what is all this?" Olivia asked him as he plugged in his cords into the wall.

"Shhh, just be patient!" He whispered, still trying to get his key-board set up. Olivia sighed and fell back onto her pillow with a groan.

But she jolted upright when she heard Wen finally start to play his keys. He smiled at her confused expression and continued to play.

_Words don't Come easy_

_Without a melody  
>I'm always thinking<br>In terms of do-re-mi  
>I should be hiking, swimming<br>Laughing with you  
>Instead, I'm all out of tune<em>

_But what you don't know  
>You lift me off the ground<br>You're inspiration  
>You helped me find my sound<br>Just like a baseline in half-time  
>You hold down the groove<br>That's why I'm counting on you_

_And if I heard you on the radio  
>I'd never want to change a single note<br>It's what I'm trying to say all along  
>You're my favorite song<em>

_I'm in a session, writing tracks  
>You got another class to teach<br>And then rehearsal with the band  
>You're always one step out of reach<br>I'm looking for some harmony with you  
>It comes so naturally<br>You help me find the right key_

_And when I hear you on the radio  
>I'll never want to change a single note<br>It's what I tried to say all along  
>You're my favorite song<br>My favorite song_

_And when I hear you on the radio  
>I'll never want to change a single note<br>It's what I tried to say all along  
>You're my favorite song!<br>You're my favorite song!_

"So," Wen said, " Do you still want a restraining order against me?"

"Maybe, because you were off key on the second verse, your fingering was wrong, and I'm guessing you threw this all together in an hour." Olivia stated dryly.

"It was two hours actually..."

"See, not much effort if you ask me." Wen hung his head, a frown on his face. "And I loved it."

His head shot up. "What?" A smile slowing creeped onto Wen's face.

Olivia smiled too. "Well it may not be an award winning hit, but it means a lot you took time out of your day to write me a song."

"Even if it was just two hours?" Wen asked.

Olivia laughed. "Yeah, even two hours." She stood up to give him a hug, and the two sat down on Olivia's bed, but Wen stood up again when he heard a slight crunch.

He got up to see a bunch of sheet music sitting on the edge of the bed. "What are these?" He asked, picking them up.

Olivia let out a groan and buried her face in her sheets. "Don't read those! I wrote them when I was still mad at you, so-" She stopped when she heard Wen start to chuckle. "Are you...laughing?"

"Yes! This song is hilarious! Now my song might not be a hit, but this one sure can be!" He told her.

"Really?" Olivia asked.

Wen nodded. "Here, I'll play a few keys while you sing the lyrics." Olivia hesitated, but sat up straight.

_State the obvious  
>I didn't get my perfect fantasy<br>I realized you love yourself  
>More that you could ever love me<em>

_So go and tell your friends  
>That I'm obsessive and crazy<br>That?s fine, I?ll tell mine  
>You're gay and by the way<em>

Wen snickered, but Olivia tried to ignore it.__

_I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
>You never let me drive<br>You're a redneck, heartbreak  
>Who's really bad at lying<em>

_So watch me strike a match  
>On all my wasted time<br>As far as I' m concerned  
>You're just another picture to burn<em>

_There's no time for tears  
>I'm just sitting here planning my revenge<br>There's nothing stopping me  
>From going out with all of your best friends<em>

Wen began to laugh to himself, again, and his shoulders started to jiggle up an down with every giggle._  
><em>

_And if you come around  
>Saying sorry to me<br>My daddy's going to show you  
>How sorry you'll be<em>

_'Cause I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
>You never let me drive<br>You're a redneck, heartbreak  
>Who's really bad at lying<em>

_And so watch me strike a match  
>On all my wasted time<br>As far as I'm concerned  
>You're just another picture to burn<em>

_And if you're missing me  
>You better keep it to yourself<br>'Cause coming back around here  
>Would be bad for your health<em>

As soon as Wen bursts out laughing, Olivia snapped. "What are you?" She cried.

"W-what do you mean?" Wen managed to say between laughs.

"Why are you laughing at something so mean?"

"Because it's hilarious!"

"And about you Wen! All those awful, funny things are about you!" Olivia reminded him.

"I know, that's why they're so funny!"

Olivia gave him a puzzled look. "S-so you're laughing at yourself?"

"Yeah, it's not illegal is it?" Wen asked. "It's funny because almost all the things are true, and on top of that, I deserved it."

Olivia laughed slightly. "I have to admit, you did kind of deserve it. You were acting like a clubnugget."

"Olivia White! Where did you hear that kind of language!" Wen joked. Olivia laughed again. "But there is one thing I want to ask you..." He trailed off.

"And what's that?"

" You'll promise me you won't tell Mo and Stella you think I'm gay, right?"

Olivia then pushed Wen so hard he was knocked off her bed and began laughing so loud you could hear him 3 houses down.


End file.
